45 Things we Do Together
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Let's take a look at the 45 things our beloved couple Eclare does as boyfriend and girlfriend ;-  WARNING THERE WILL BE LEMONS!
1. Kiss at Every Chance you Get

**So****I****know****I****already****made****a****new****story****and****still****have****some****updates****to****work****on,****but****this****one****I****have****a****feeling****you****guys****are****going****to****LOVE!****This****is****going****to****be****a****series****of****one****shots!****I****don****'****t****really****know****what****it****was****that****inspired****me****to****write****this****probably****this****website****my****friend****forwarded****to****me****by****accident****(it****was****spam****I****accidentally****pulled****up).****But****I****think****I****am****going****to****take****a****little****writers****risk****;-)**

**I****don****'****t****want****to****give****away****too****much****from****this****authors****note,****but****here****'****s****my****WARNING;****if****you****little****fangirls****have****very****raging****hormones,****please****be****careful****reading****this!****That****is****all****;-)**

**Enjoy! :-)**

45 Things we do Together

Chapter 1: Kiss at Every Chance you Get

Clare's POV

Finally, School is over and the weekend has arrived! It has been a long tough week I must say. I had nothing but homework, and so much yearbook committee stuff. But the worse part was, I didn't get to see my Eli at all this week! I can't even decide what's worse, all the school crap I had on my plate, or going a whole week without kissing my boyfriend.

I sighed, but immediately felt two arms snake around my waist.

I turned around and smiled at the sight. "Hi."

Eli smiled back an leaned in , but I stopped his face with my hand. "Let's get out of here first."

Eli nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to morty.

"So any plans this weekend?" He asked me as we were heading to his car.

I smirked. "Oh your about to find out." I squeezed his hand.

Once we got there, we walked right behind morty. I opened the door to put my school bag in and felt again the familiar arms snaked around me. By surprise Eli pressed a kiss right on my ear.

I giggled and turned around, facing him wrapping my arms around his neck. I wasted no time standing up on my tip toes to press my lips to his.

We stood there and shared what I thought was the much needed kiss I was wanting all week. Eli moved his hand to caress the side of my chin, causing me to tilt my head to the side giving us more access to deepen the kiss. Eli thrust his tongue in my mouth and I tangled my tongue with his. Our lips still moving in perfect sync.

After about five minutes of this much needed kiss, we finally broke apart for some air. As I was trying to catch my breath from the intoxicating kiss, Eli leaned our foreheads.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" He asked sweetly.

"We could do this all weekend, and I would never get tired of it." I replied.

Eli pulled back and opened my car door gesturing me in. "Well let's not waste anytime."

I giggled of excitement and got into the hearse.

Eli got in the drivers seat, before he took off he turned to face me.

I looked at him and kept my silly smile.

We both leaned in and pecked lips two times.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said as he then kissed my cheek.

XXXXX

It's now night and we are watching the movie Ghost in Eli's living room. Eli is sitting up, stroking my hair as I am laid down on the couch with my whole front body resting on his lap and my head resting on a pillow.

"Hey Clare?" Eli asked as he threaded his fingers through my curls.

I moved my head so I could look directly up at him. "Hmmm?" I said flirtatiously.

Eli leaned down to kiss my nose twice.

I blushed. "That's all? You just wanted to do that?"

Eli shook his head. "No, I also wanted to do this…" Eli leaned down to place butterfly kisses on the side of my neck up and down.

I smiled and closed my eyes in happy pleasure.

Eli stopped and connected his piercing green eyes with my blue eyes. "You like that?"

I giggled and nodded. I got off of the couch and sat right next to him, wrapping my arms around his torso. "But I would much rather like it like this…" I crashed my lips over his, and we shared another passionate kiss.

Eli smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around my body, rubbing up and down my back.

I mimicked his hand movements on his back.

We both tilted our heads to our opposite side and pushed our lips tighter, while still moving in sync.

Eli guided me to stand up as he stood up and gently pushed me off of him.

I frowned and looked down.

Eli tilted my chin up. "Hey we're not done don't worry." He opened his arms.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around him jumping right into his arms as he caught me.

We touched foreheads and noses, and both giggled like crazy as he held me in his arms carrying me to the stairs.

"We are such saps!" Eli said as he carried me up the steps to his room.

I giggled. "But there is nothing wrong with kissing every chance we get." I rubbed our noses.

Eli smirked and sat down on his bed with me now straddling his waist and sitting in his lap. Our foreheads and noses still connected. "I love you Blue eyes, and I want you to know that I do cherish every kiss we share." He moved his hands up my shirt, caressing my lower back.

I smiled. "I love you too, and our kisses." I pressed my lips to his and he immediately kissed back. We both fell on the bed and continued to kiss the night away.

XXXXX

**So did we like this? I hope so. I know I'm definitely not the best writer, but its fun to do :-)**

**Please leave me a review! I know the next chapter is definitely going to be LEMONY! ;-) But I don't write intense lemons…more cute and romance lemons haha!**

**SO oh yeah send me some reviews :-)**


	2. Sleep withCuddle Her

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here I am now! Loving the feedback and reviews! On this chapter I am NOT putting lemons in just yet! Think of this as a little warm up chapter for the future stuff I plan on putting in this ;-) But its still going to be cute sap and sexy ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Sleep with/Cuddle Her

Eli's POV

I smiled as I exited my bathroom seeing my sweet little angel all curled up under the covers, in my bed. Her big blue eyes were shut, and she was curled up lying on her side facing my side of the bed. She is so adorable.

Anytime Clare has a rough night, or just wants to, I let her sleep over at my place. I have to admit or course, I love having Clare not only sleep in the same bed as me, but I love cuddling her to sleep. It makes me feel like I'm protecting her, and that a long as we have each other, we're safe.

I walked over to the bed and saw her shift to the other side.

I smirked and crawled under the covers, spooning her delicate little body to mine. I kissed the back of her neck. "Your so cute when your in my bed." I said against the skin of her neck.

Clare giggled and curled her body in more. "Stop being so sappy Elijah." She placed her hands over mine that were entwined and holding her by the waist.

"Well its not every night I get to cuddle my girlfriend to sleep." I kissed her neck again.

Clare turned her body around and wrapped her arms around my torso. Both of us now lying on our side. Clare kissed my lips short but chastely. "Thanks for letting me stay the night." She sighed and leaned her head back on the pillow.

I rubbed her sides with my hand. "Hey I'm here for you. I'll always have my door open for you."

"I don't think I have ever felt so loved."

I smiled and connected our lips. I slightly tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, and she pulled away.

I frowned and pulled back as well. "Everything ok?"

Clare shared a sad smile. "Sorry."

I scooted closer and tuck a curl behind her ear. "Tell me?"

Clare frowned and looked down. "I always get this little tingling feeling in my stomach when we do this." She gestured to the both of us. "I love it, but it gets a little overwhelming sometimes."

I frowned. "I'm overwhelming you?"

Clare looked up at me and smiled, lacing her fingers in my jet black hair, gently stroking my hair. "In the best way possible." She leaned in and re locked lips, this time she bit down on my bottom lip tugging it slightly.

I smirked and poked my tongue out to thrust it into her mouth, our tongues dancing in perfect sync. I moved my lips down to her bottom lip and sucked on her lip.

I felt Clare smile, in the kiss. "Mmmmmhhmmm." She moaned and giggled. Her fingers still laced in my hair, tugging on it.

I moved my lips down to her jaw line, trailing kisses down to her neck. I stopped after leaving some light kisses on her neck and pulled back to lay on my back with my hands under my head.

Clare looked at me and blushed. "I liked that."

I smirked and opened my arms out. "Get over here."

Clare giggled and scooted over to me sinking into my embrace. I held her so that her head was laying on my chest. I wrapped my one arm around her waist while the other held her hand.

I felt her shiver.

"Cold?"

She nodded.

I smiled. "I know just the thing."

She looked at me confused as I sat up and removed my shirt.

Clare blushed at the sight of my half naked body. "I see what you're doing." She said shyly.

"Lift your arms."

She blushed and smiled, lifting her arms, as I moved my hands to the hem her top. As I dis guarded the shirt I threw the top right next to mine and looked down at her breasts, hidden behind her purple silky bra. I moved my shaky hand to the claps and she stopped my hand with hers.

"Not tonight." She said quickly. She laced our fingers and laid us back down.

"Sorry baby. What can I say I love your beautiful body." I moved her back into our previous position.

Clare relaxed into my embrace. "I have the best cuddle buddy."

I smirked and kissed her hair. "Well I happen to have the best cuddle buddy too."

She looked up at me and smirked. "Really now?"

I raised my eye brow. "Yeah I call her Clare Bear."

Clare giggled. "I thought we agreed to stop with that name."

"But I like it." I shoved my face into her neck.

"Well only because I love you." She giggled.

I chuckled and stroked her hair. "Feeling any warm?"

She nodded, and let go of my hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

I smiled. "Someone is a little tired." I moved my other hand that was holding hers to her back, rubbing small circles over her soft skin.

"No…I'm…" *yawn*

I smirked and tickled her back lightly with my fingers. "Liar!" I whispered in her ear.

"You're not going to leave me if I fall asleep, right?" She asked sleepily, her blue eyes looking tired.

I kissed her ear and whispered. "Never. We will both stay here and fall asleep together." I kissed her ear again and continued. "And we will wake up together tomorrow morning." I whispered.

Clare smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Eli. I love you." She picked up my hand that was stroking her back and kissed my hand.

I smiled and place my lips over her hand kissing it. "Good night my blue eyed angel." *kiss* "I love you too." I laced our fingers, placing our entwined hands off to the side of the bed, with my other arm still wrapped around Clare's waist.

Sleep over took both of us.

I always cherish falling asleep with my lovely girlfriend, Clare Edwards.

XXXXX

**LAME ENDING I KNOW! So sorry I didn't put lemons in it, I wasn't in a lemon mood tonight, so please forgive me? :-) I would love reviews, and in your review give me suggestions for what cute thing they should do next! **

**Go Review! ;-)**


	3. Bad Day? Make it a Happy Night! Part 1

**I don't really have much to say but thank you to my reviewers ;-) **

**Be sure to check out "Finding my Prince Charming." Oh and "Eclare One shot Dates" really needs more reviews if your want me to add more on to that!**

**On with this one! **

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 3: Bad Day? Make her Night Happy!

Eli's POV

I'm on my way over to Clare's house. I don't know what's going on but she sounded very sad on the phone. But I'm going to change that. I'm going to take her back to my house and we're going to talk about it and I'll make her feel better.

I arrived to Clare's house and got out of Morty, heading towards her house. I knocked on the door and the door just opened. I could hear some soft crying coming from up stairs. I shut the door and ran up the stairs, heading to Clare's room.

Her door was open already and I walked in to see a crying Clare, curled up on her bed. Her face buried in her pillow.

I leaned against her door frame. "Hey." I said quietly.

Clare moved her face from her pillow and looked at me with her bloodshot tear blue eyes. "Eli…you came." She sniffed.

I smiled and walked over to her bed. "Of course I came over." I sat on her bed and placed my hand over her knee. "What's wrong baby?" I asked.

Clare squeezed her eyes shut as more tears fell down her face. "I just had a really bad day. One of those bad days, where it gets to the boiling point of tears." She struggled to catch her breath, as she kept crying.

"Shhhh. Come here." I scooted up and pulled her into my lap, holding her little body in my arms. "I'm so sorry you had a bad day." I placed a kiss on her temple.

Clare rested her head on my shoulder, and tried to stop crying.

I moved her head from my shoulder and cupped her under her chin. I connected my eyes with her beautiful blue eyes. "Take a deep breath in."

Clare obeyed, and inhaled deep.

"Ok now breather out." I rubbed her arms.

Clare obeyed again and exhaled. "I feel better now." She sighed and shoved her face in my neck.

I smiled and continued to rub up and down her arms. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Clare looked back at me and shook her head. "If I do I'll get upset again. I just want you here with me." She snuggled her body closer in my embrace.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead, standing up still holding her.  
>Clare gave me a confused look. "Wait, where are we going?" She asked.<p>

I smirked. "Well tell me this. When was the last time we spent time like this together?"

"I don't even remember. Probably about two weeks ago." She replied.

I walked outside to the hearse, and placed her back down on her feet.

"I'm confused." She said.

"Get in the hearse." I got onto the drivers seat and started up the car.

Clare sighed and got inside the hearse.

XXXXX

"Eli we're…"

I cut her off and placed my lips over hers, giving her a chaste but tender kiss.

I pulled back and picked her up carrying her.

Clare smiled. "You know me so well. You took me to your home."

I smiled and placed her gently on my bed. I hovered myself over her delicate body. "Feeling any better?" I asked as I moved a curl out of her face.

Clare nodded and smiled wide. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." I got off of her a got my dvd case holder. I laid down on my bed next to her and opened the case.

Clare looked and smiled at one that happened to belong to her. She and I watched this one once and she "accidentally" left it here.

"I want to watch this." She smiled and pulled it out of the case handing it to me.

I sighed. "Ok." I got up and out in the DVD. Got back into my bed and pulled Clare into my chest as we watched New Moon. Oh how I dis like this movie, but Clare loves it, and she deserves to be happy, and I want to do nothing but make her feel better.

Clare's head laid on my chest as I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Eli?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thanks." She curled her face into my chest.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better." She immediately got off of me and headed to the bathroom.

I sat up an smiled. "Anytime Blue Eyes. Anytime."

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and stop the movie." She winked.

"Ok, if you say so." I stopped the movie and turned off the tv, laying back on my headboard relaxed.

Clare walked out of the bathrrom in nothing but black lace panties and a matching lace bra.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Clare what are..?"

Clare smiled and sat on the bed. "Remove everything except your boxers." She looked down and blushed.

End of Part 1 :-)

XXXXX

**HAHAHA yes I am making this a part one part 2 ;-) Part 2 tomorrow? Yes :-) what do you think will happen? Well I already know but I'm not going to say haha ;-)**

**Reviews?**


	4. Sit and Talk in just Underwear Part 2

**Part 2 :-) was hoping I could get more reviews…only got like 1.**

**I'm dedicating this to the cliffhanger girl ;-) she tweeted me and said she loved part one and REALLY wanted part 2 up ASAP! This is for you Cliffy ;-)**

**And to all my dedicated fans on here ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Sit and Just Talk…in Underwear (Part 2 of bad day)

Clare's POV

I can't believe I'm really doing this. Eli has never seen me so exposed before. I guess as long as we aren't having sex then no harm right? But part of me feels confident and comfortable being with Eli half naked.

I blushed at those words.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Eli's room, in just my bra and panties.

Eli's eyes widened as if he had ping pong ball sized eyes, and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Clare what are.."

I cute him off and sat on the bed next to him. "Remove everything except your boxers." I blushed and looked down.

Eli looked puzzled and paused, staring at my body.

I looked up at him. "Didn't you hear me?" I placed my hand on the hem of his shirt trying to pull it off.

Eli took my hand and removed it from his shirt.

I frowned. "This was a bad idea wasn't it?"

Eli looked into my eyes. "Why are you doing this? This isn't like you."

"Eli, I want to take things further. We have been together for almost seven months and I just feel ready to I don't know…"

Eli tilted my chin with a single finger and smiled. "Your ready for more intimacy aren't you?"

I blushed and nodded. Wow he knows me too well.

Eli got off the bed and removed his shirt throwing it the the ground.

I've seen Eli shirtless, but I haven't been this close and exposed at the same time with any guy.

My heart rate started to increase and my face heated up.

Eli sensed my nervousness. "Baby your not uncomfortable are you?"

I looked up at him. "I'm just a little nervous."

He smiled and tucked a curl behind my ear. "We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug.

Eli gently wrapped his arms around my body, pulling my almost bare skin to his.

I smiled blissfully. I love this feeling of my skin touch his skin. I feel so much closer to him.

Eli gave my body a gentle squeeze and pulled back lacing our fingers, and resting his forehead against mine.

I giggled embarrassingly and looked down at myself. "Probably isn't what you expected? I'm no Alli Bhandari or Fiona Coyne."

"Lay down." He whispered against my lips.

I laid down on the bed on my back looking up at him as he stayed sitting shirtless on the bed.

Eli removed one of our laced hands and traced his finger from under my bra to my hip bone. "You have a beautiful body Clare Edwards." He leaned in and placed a tender kiss in the middle of my chest, trailing kissed up my neck, and finally to my lips. "I love your body." He whispered my my ear.

I blushed and smiled. "Now will you please remove your pants?" I asked tugging on his black skinny jeans.

He smirked. "Well if you insist." He stood up and un did his button and zipper pulling down his pants. Leaving him in his boxers.

By now I bet I was as red as an apple. "Wow."

"Like what you see? Or are you un comfortable?" He asked confidently.

I smiled. "I love what I see." I patted an empty spot on the bed for him to come lay with me.

Eli moved over to his side of the bed and moved to hover over me.

My heart rate started racing, as my lips captured his in a very chaste kiss.

Eli and I kissed for about a minute but I started to feel un comfortable as I felt his hand reach at my claps on my bra. I pulled away from our kiss. "I can't…sssorry." I stuttered.

Eli nodded and pulled away from me. "It's ok. Like I said we won't do anything you aren't ready for." He was about to leave the bed.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed. "No please don't leave. I still want you here with me."

He raised and eye brow. "You sure you're comfortable like this?"

I smiled and pecked his cheek. "I love this. Being in a bed with my boyfriend half naked." I kissed his other cheek.

Eli nodded and cupped my cheek. "You little devil."

"You like it." I giggled.

"No." Eli said.

I gave him a confused look.

Eli leaned in and kissed both my cheeks. "I love it."

"I guess I'm just not ready to heat things up yet." I sighed.

"Hey." He laced his fingers in my curls stroking them. "It's ok that you're not ready. I don't have any expectations for you."

I smiled. "Will I ever be ready?"

"Well tell me how you feel now? Us sitting in front of each other in only our underwear."

"I feel a whole new confidence. But more importantly I think I feel a whole new trust and respect for us."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well I'm looking at you right now and I feel absolutely no awkwardness." I blushed.

He chuckled. "Oh but I still see the little blush." He tickled my cheek with his thumb.

I crinkled my nose. "Only when I'm with you." I giggled. "But you treat me so delicately, and respect me so much. That means so much to me and proves that a guy like you is very trustworthy to have in my life."

Eli pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my body. "I love you so much Clare. I would never do any will to hurt you." He placed a kiss on my ear. "I loved you." He whispered.

I leaned my head against his and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I love you too."

XXXXX

**Did we like this? :-) I just re looked and I actually got like 5 more reviews than before! Woops lol sorry bout the earlier note :-P I will continue this no worries ;-)**

**If you review please vote…next chapter either: kiss every part of their body, skinny dip or gifts? **

**Send me your reviews/vote for next chapter :-)**


	5. Kiss Every Part of their Body

**EEEK! I got 10 reviews for chapter 4 :-O you guys are thee best! **

**Oh and anon this is rated M for later chapters. Shout out to Jtbeauty, nut311a, TVIsMyDrug4, RRsabi, The Cliffhanger Girl, degrassibear, and eclarefanxxx! :-) Much love guys xoxo**

**Oh and I guess kiss every part of their body wins :-) hehe**

**Eclarefanxxx I am dedicating this to you ;-) your review made me smile!**

**Enjoy…and remember to breathe eclare fan girls ;-)**

Chapter 5: Kiss every part of their Body

Eli's POV

So it's just our basic typical night at my house. Clare now sleeps over every Friday night and almost every weekend. I love it! These past few weeks we've gotten more and more intimate lately. Our kisses have become more intense, our make out sessions have heated up, and we are even starting to expose our selves to each other more. However I think Clare is very uncomfortable with her self.

It makes me sad when she tells me she wishes she was "prettier." That very night when she walked out of that bathroom in just her panties and bra, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. We have been exposing a few times since then, but every time we do I sense a not so confident Clare. Tonight I'm going to show her how much I love her and her beautiful body.

I saw Clare standing in front of my window just looking outside at the stars. Screw those stars; I need to just go make her happy!

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, placing my lips on the back of her neck.

Clare tensed up from the sudden of my approach but relaxed in my embrace. "May I help you ?" She asked seductively.

I removed my lips from her neck and to her ear. "That's your you're talking to." I whispered and kissed her ear.

Clare sighed.

I moved my lips off her ear and turned her body around facing me. "Can we talk?" I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers.

Clare frowned and nodded.

We walked over to the bed and both laid down facing each other. "Clare, are you comfortable with our intimacy?"

Clare blushed. "I love it so much." She moved over to me so she was laying her head in my chest.

I smiled and stroked her hair. "I'm glad. But every time we get half naked together you say that you wish I could see prettier."

Clare's eyes started to fill with tears. "It's true. Eli I'm not a size 0, and not exactly a model material. I'm not at all comfortable with my body."

I looked into my sad little girlfriend's eyes. "Clare…"

"Eli I understand if you don't like what you see. I promise we'll never do that again if it makes you un comfortable." Tears rolled down Clare's cheek.

I brushed her tears away with a stroke of my thumb over her delicate little cheek. I leaned in to kiss her lips chastely. "I could never think that of you Clare bear." I whispered against her lips.

Clare sucked in a breath.

"Tell me this, are you comfortable with our physical intimacy we share?" I asked.

Clare's crying slowed down and she blushed. "I love out intimacy. It makes me feel so much closer with you." She whispered.

I smiled. "Me too." I placed a kiss on her forehead. I leaned back into her ear and whispered, "Take off your shirt and pants."

Clare blushed even redder and gave me a shy look. She sat up and removed her shirt and pants leaving her in a lime green silk bra and magenta panties.

I smiled at the sight but could tell that Clare was feeling un comfortable. I gently pushed her on the bed so her head was resting on my pillow. I hovered over her beautiful body and whispered in her ear again. "Clare I love your body, and want to just take this time to show you how much I love it."

I looked into Clare's eyes and saw no more sadness. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. We shared a short chaste kiss.

I pulled back and moved my lips to her forehead trailing soft butterfly kisses all over her face.

Clare's face heated up as I did this.

"This is the beautiful face I have the privilege of looking at every day. Not to mention the face I fell in love with at first sight." I kissed both her eyes as they shut, her nose, both cheeks, and her chin.

Clare smiled and couldn't contain her blush, as I moved my lips down to her neck. Instead of sucking on it like we both do to each other typically, I place more butterfly kisses all over her delicate soft neck.

Clare giggled.

I trailed my lips down to her collarbones, placing butterfly kisses straight across, and down to her chest. "Every time I kiss your neck you giggle. That is the cutest little thing ever." I said against her skin.

I grabbed Clare's arm in my hand and trailed kisses from all ten fingers all the way to her shoulders. "Love those sexy shoulders and arms."

Clare kept that smile on, I think this is working.

I moved down to her breasts, but looked back up at her in the eyes.

She showed some hesitation so I decided not to remove her bra.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on both breasts. "I know you're not ready yet, but whenever you are, I promise to be respectful and caring at that point." I placed another kiss on both breasts.

Clare breathed in heavily.

I placed my lips under where her bra ended and trailed kisses down to her navel.

Clare giggled. "That tickles." She tried to swat my head off her stomach, but failed.

I smirked at her and licked the inside of her navel, causing her to squeal.

"What is Clare Edwards ticklish here?" I placed my hand on her stomach wiggling my fingers over her soft skin.

Clare blushed. "Maybe."

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her stomach again. "Well that is what I love about your little stomach."

Clare giggled.

I trailed my lips lower to her hip bone.

"Oh damn your sexy curvy hips. Nough said there!"

I continued to trail kisses down her thigh, to her ankle. I grabbed her by the ankle and smiled. "Clare where did you get to have sexy legs?" I placed another kiss on her ankle.

I took her foot in my hand and kissed her from the bottom of her heel to the tip of each toe.

Clare giggled. "You even love my stinky feet?"

I brushed my lips in the middle of her other foot. "What stinky feet?" I asked against her foot.

Clare smiled wide and opened her arms to me.

I crawled back to her and leaned in to hug her, moving her half naked body into my lap.

"Eli thanks so much." She whispered in my ear.

We touched foreheads and smiled at each other. "You're very welcome." I kissed her lips.

XXXXX

**I know ending could have been better! I just really wanted this done ASAP lol! **

**Please don't forget t review and give me ANY ideas you have ;-)**


	6. Make Out in the Rain

**HOLY WOW ONLY 5 CHAPTERS AND ALREADY 31 REVIEWS? THANK YOU GUYS :-D**

**I think I may just focus on this one for awhile, cause I'm addicted to writing it :-) (Don't worry "I got you", "one shot dates", and "prince charming" will still go on!)**

**DegrassiBear: Glad you loved it! Thanks so much ;-)**

**xThoseBlueEyesx: haha ikr don't those alerts just excite you? :-) btw thank you for your nice words.**

**RRsabi: no prob ;-) French fries and vanilla milkshakes eh? Hmmm idea for next chapter perhaps? :-) lol now I'm craving one!**

**Cliffy! :-) I update as much as possible! Thanks also for being so amazing 3**

**Eclarefanxx: girllll your reviews made me smile and laugh! I LOVE your ideas! And those ideas I am for sure going to use ;-) hah also sooo glad my stories make your heart melt! What can I say I love Eclare more than any other TV couple!**

**Oh heads up I can't watch No Where to Run because I live in the U.S.A. So PLEASE DO NOT SAY WHAT HAPPENS! I don't intend on watching it until it comes out in November! Thank You!**

**Uggg long ass authors note there:-P on with the story!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 6: Make out in the Rain

Clare's POV

_*Thunder*_

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eli as we were walking to his house from Degrassi.

"AAA it's just a little thunder, no big." He replied.

"Well don't you think we should take a bus home instead?" I walked ahead of him and looked for a bus stop.

Eli stopped me turning me around to face him. "You're kidding me right?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Eli I don't want to get caught in a thunderstorm."

"What is Clare Bear afraid of a little thump of thunder and crack of lightning?" He kept that smirk plastered on his face.

I sighed. "I mean no I don't like them but…"

Eli cut me off. "Look my house is not even that much further. We got like barley a mile left." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get wet, struck by lightning, you know." I wrapped my arm around his waist as we continued to walk towards his house.

"So you get wet? No biggy."

"Ok Mr. Hotshot what do you think is so great about getting caught in the rain?" I asked him.

I noticed it then started to pour rain out of the blue. I sighed and just stopped and faced Eli looking into his eyes. I smiled and moved his bangs out of his face.

Eli smiled in confusion. "Guess the rain really isn't that bad now is it?" He tucked both sides of my curls behind my ears. "What are you staring at?"

I giggled. "You look so sexy in the rain." I continued to run my fingers through his jet black now wet hair.

Eli smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?" He wrapped both of his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "Well you also look pretty hot yourself soaked up like this." He rubbed my sides up and down.

I smiled and leaned in closer. "We should make out in the rain." I whispered.

Eli touched our foreheads and noses. "Why are you so sappy?"

I bit his bottom lip. "Well we could either make out in the rain or I'll go skedaddle to my house. Your choice."

Eli wasted no time crashing his lips over mine, giving me the most passionate kiss ever. We both moved our lips in perfect sync. Eli traced my lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. I let him in and our tongues battled it out. Eli gave my body a gentle squeeze as we kissed. He moved one hand so it was caressing my lower back, while he cupped my butt with his other hand, causing me to squeal into the kiss. I moved my arms so that they were wrapped around his neck. We both held onto each other tightly as we shared this passionate kiss in the rain. After about two minutes we both pulled back right at the same time, gasping for air.

The rain got even harder, but we didn't notice. We felt it pouring on us. We saw each other dripping/soaked, but we only were focused on each others presence.

I hyperventilated after that. "Wow."

Eli lazily wrapped both his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug. He shoved his face in my neck. "Did you like that?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed his ear. "Mmmhmm." I whispered back in his ear.

Eli moved his lips onto my neck. He started sucking on my neck leaving what I like to call "love bites" all over my right side.

I moaned in pleasure. "Elllliiiii."

Eli smirked into my skin and bit down gently. His hands both now cupped my butt.

Although Eli was leaving warm open mouth kisses all over my neck, I started to get cold with us being in the rain. I shivered.

Eli must have felt me cause he stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes. "Getting cold?" He asked.

I nodded.

Eli picked me up, causing me to again squeal in a high pitch tone.

"Eeeek. What are you doing?" I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

Eli briefly captured our lips again, giving me a chaste kiss. He broke it and answered. "We need to get home and out of these clothes before we get sick." He kissed my nose.

I giggled. "Very true."

Eli smirked and kissed my nose again. "You're too cute my little Clare Bear." With that he carried me back to his house in the rain.

XXXXX

We are both now wrapped in bathrobes, lying under the covers in Eli's bed. Eli is holding me in his arms as I traced patterns on his chest.

"I must say, that was amazing." I broke our silence.

Eli looked down at me and smiled. "I agree. Hottest make out session ever." He moved me so I was lying on my back against with my head against his chest. He laced our fingers, and brought my hand to his lips kissing it multiple times.

I giggled as Eli slipped his hand up my robe to rub my stomach. I put my hand on top of his that was rubbing my skin.

"I love you baby." I said.

"And I love you too my Blue eyes." He kissed my temple.

XXXXX

**So did we like it yes? I know it's sort of short. Oh well. Lol!**

**Please Please review? Keep sending me ideas if you have any!**


	7. Hold and Comfort Her

**I can't believe I've been updating this so much lately lol! I am like no joke addicted to this story ;-) hope y'all don't mind! Sorry if it gets annoying lol! REMEMBER I HAVE NOT SEEN NOWHERE TO RUN YET! PLEASE NO SPOILERS IF YOU SAW IT! I don't plan on watching until it comes out in November so keep that in mind!**

**Enjoy this chapter ;-) **

Chapter 7: Hold and Comfort Her

Clare's POV

"NO ELI NO!" I shouted and apparently woke myself up. I shot up and heavily breathed looking straight ahead with wide eyes.

I had a horrible nightmare that Eli got stolen by this cereal killer. I don't even want to re live the dream because it was painful to have.

I looked at the spot next to me and saw that Eli wasn't there. I closed my eyes tightly and started to bawl into my hands.

"Clare? What happened?" Eli came into the room in just his boxers holding his cell phone. He rushed over to the bed.

I immediately looked at him and continued to bawl. "IIIII II thoghttt I'dd lost you." I struggled to speak as I tried to catch my breath.

Eli sat on the edge if the bed and pulled me into his lap. He held my body in his arms as I continued to sob in his shoulder. "Shhh. I'm right here baby. Everything will be ok." He whispered in my ear and placed a feather kiss on my earlobe.

I couldn't even speak. I just sat in his arms and tried to catch my breath and stop crying as he soothed me.

After about ten minutes of hugging and crying Eli moved my body back into the bed.

I gasped. "No, please don't leave me!" I grabbed his hand.

I could see a concerned look on Eli's face through the glistening moonlight in the window. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" He asked.

I nodded. "You were taken away from me and killed. It just really scared me." I sighed through my calmer sobs.

Eli got under the covers with me and put his fingers through my curls. He leaned back into my ear. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "I'm right here."

I looked into his eyes and smiled a sad smile. I guess it will all be ok.

Eli's POV

My poor little baby is now lying in bed with me trembling from some horrible nightmare about losing me.

"Lay on your stomach. I know just the thing that will make you feel better." I said.

Clare sniffled and turned to lye on her stomach, with her face buried in the pillow.

I supported my head with my one hand holding it up and with my other hand I gently lifter Clare's night shirt up revealing the bare skin of her back. I placed my hand over her back and rubbed soft up and down motions on her back.

I heard Clare moan in pleasure as I gave her a backrub. "Mmm. That feels so good." She said softly.

I couldn't hear anymore tears or sadness, so I think my plan worked. Of course!

I smirked as Clare kept moaning at my soft touch. After about ten minutes of rubbing her back, she turned around to face me and smiled cupping my cheek with her hand.

"You give such amazing backrubs." She kissed my nose.

I leaned in to capture our lips in a chaste kiss, as I caressed her arms. I touched our foreheads. "I do it because I love you and hate seeing you scared." I pulled her to me so that she could rest her head on my chest.

I then heard really loud thunder, and felt Clare get all the way under the covers.

I sighed and got under them with her. "Relax baby, it's just a little storm. It should pass by." I pulled her back up so that we were now partially under the covers. I held Clare as she continued to shake.

"Eli I'm sorry you have such a wuss of a girlfriend." Clare sighed, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

I shook my head and rubbed her back softly. "You are not a wuss. It's ok to be scared. Just remember that I'm here to protect you." I placed kisses on her temple.

"But my nightmare…"

I cut her off. "Wasn't even real, and probably won't happen. Clare I will be ok." I placed my finger on the tip of her nose. "You will be ok." I kissed her nose. "I love you." I whispered into her ear.

I felt Clare giggle. "I love you too Eli." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I moved her so that she was lying on her back, and I was hovered over her. I trailed kisses from her ear to the crook of her neck. I stopped at her neck and started giving her butterfly kisses all over.

"Eli, stop that tickles." She giggled, and moved me off her neck, kissing me now in the lips.

I kissed back, and pulled away lying back down on my back. "Come cuddle." I said.

Clare giggled and cuddled into my side. She curled her little body, and I wrapped both of my arms around her. I rubbed her back again to hopefully put her to sleep. I leaned down to kiss her ear. "I love you Blue eyes. I promise I'll always be here to protect you." I whispered.

Clare had fallen asleep but I could see a small smile.

I smiled and continued rubbing her back and kissing her ear until sleep overtook me.

XXXXX

**Kind of short, but I suppose it works ;-) Thanks eclarefanxxx for the idea!**

**REVIEWS?**


	8. And the Two Become One

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I've been MIA lately…I worked liked 5 hours every day this week and came home tired! But luckily my friend The Cliffhanger Girl was able to help me out with this and she wrote this chapter :-)**

**I would like to give her a shout out and a HUGE THANK YOU for writing this! I love your work and am lucky to have found you ;-)**

**I think you guys will LOVE this! **

**WARNING: THERE ARE LEMONS! ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:And the Two Become One

CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE  
>I giggled, as Eli pecked my earlobe, feeling his comforting hands dig into my front pockets. Pleasurable goose bumps rose up my spine as I felt Eli's tongue touch my neck and even though I tried to pull away; his hands were gripped too tightly in my pockets.<br>"Eli, you're such a weirdo, stop," I grinned as Eli held onto me tighter while we walked in sync with each other's footsteps to his house.  
>"If I'm such a weirdo, then why are you giggling like a baby? I think babies are weirdoes so...," I shook my head as I felt Eli take a deep breath, and I asked, "Hey, what are you doing? Are you sniffing me?"<br>"I can't help it," he admitted, "You smell so good."  
>My cheeks blushed a tint of embarrassing pink as Eli's gentle lips pecked my cheek when I leaned into his chest. His heart thudded vigorously against my chest as I heard him whisper, "I love you so much Clare."<br>As we reached his house, I felt Eli's hands pull back from my pants, and I unintentionally frowned, missing his body heat that he was producing.  
>"Aw, miss me already?" He teased, opening the doors to his house as he gestured me to go in before him as I nodded, walking into the vacant living room. I gulped, glancing around and I asked, "W-Where's uh, where are your parents?"<br>"Out," Eli said plainly and I asked, "So, does that mean we're alone?"  
>"Considering I don't really have any other siblings or pets, then yes Clare, we are finally alone...alone," Eli whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into a gentle kiss.<br>My lips curled into an innocent grin as I felt Eli move his head to the right side, creating a gap between our lips. My heart raced against his chest as he backed me up against the door, and I whimpered against his trembling bottom lip, "C-Can we try some new stuff?"  
>"What do you mean?" He mumbled into my neck, placing a butterfly kiss on my jaw line.<br>I gently placed my thumb beneath his chin, forcing him to look into my eyes as I stuttered nervously, "I-I uh...I kind of want to...I-I want to...you know do...I want to have sex with you Eli."  
>My hands flew over my mouth, not really regretting what I said, but surprising myself that I actually said it to him.<br>**I've wanted to say it for about three weeks now and I've always intentionally chickened out and let my nerves get the best of me.**  
>"Embarrassed?" He asked and as I nodded slowly, making him scoff, as he took my hands off from my face while placing light, feather kisses to my fingertips. I blushed, my stomach doing back flips as Eli whispered, "Don't be."<br>"O-okay," Eli pulled me into a passionate kiss, his tongue roaming the inside of my mouth as he used his thumbs to gently rub my hip bones. I giggled against his lips, making me pull away from the kiss as I whimpered, "Y-You know that tickles me."  
>He smirked, "...And that's exactly why I do it."<br>I immediately got a head start up the steps as Eli chased after me, calling my name repeatedly, trying to make me surrender as I screeched, trying to open the lock on his door but I failed miserably because my fingers were shaking.  
>The combination was the day we met...<br>Eli twisted my body around, his body pressing up against mine as I leaned against the door, my chest heaving with ecstasy as he said with slight curiosity in his tone, "You did know that running from me was pointless, right?"  
>"Was it worth a try?" I whimpered, his lips inching closer to mine as he took a sharp breath in, just when we were about to kiss and he whispered, "You didn't have a chance Edwards."<br>I jolted, quickly wrapping my arms around Eli's neck when I felt the door open behind me and Eli said calmly, "Relax Edwards, I opened it while you were falling under my spell."  
>"Can you be smugger?" I asked and he scoffed, "You're funny...now, where were we?"<br>My lips tightened as he snaked his right arm around my waist, pulling me into his grip, his lips kissing the corner of my lips as I cocked my head to the side playfully, "I can't seem to remember."  
>"Does this jog your memory?" He asked, taking my breath away with a surprise kiss.<br>I leaned into the door frame, my body arching into his groin area unintentionally as a moan released from the back of his throat. My cheeks turned red again, as I wasn't being able to help myself by tugging gently at his belt buckle.  
>"W-What are you doing Clare?" He asked, our foreheads touching as I grinned devilishly at him, "I told you that I wanted to try something new, I told you I wanted to have sex with you and I am telling you right now, that we're doing this because I'm ready."<br>"But Clare-," I placed a finger over his doubtful speaking lips, "No buts, no more buts or excuses Eli! We've been together for too long, through so much that I know for a fact, that this will only bring us closer."  
>"A-Are you sure?" He asked, curling back a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Eli, I might be really nervous right now, knowing that I probably don't have what you want or need, but I do know I'm going to try my best."<br>"Don't you ever say that Clare," Eli pecked my lips, "You're beautiful...you're the most amazing, breath taking, unique, intoxicating-," I cut him off, "I get it Eli! You think I'm amazing, I get it."  
>He laughed, "I don't think it...I know it."<br>My heart stopped for a second, the blood in my body stopped flowing as he led me to his bed, before climbing on top of me. I smiled, as our foreheads brushed up against each other as he placed a kiss on my earlobe.  
>His tongue swirled teasingly on my neck and I placed my hands on his shoulder, curling back his jacket until he finally just let it fall to the floor.<br>I smiled, letting my right hand beat over his heart heavily as I asked, "Mr. Goldsworthy...nervous? I've never thought I'd see such a scene before in my life and I must say that this is quite entertai-," Eli cut me off, pressing his lips against mine.  
>Eli slowly started lifting my shirt, stopping just before my bra as he pulled away from my face, slowly leaning down to kiss my stomach.<br>Before he could do so, I touched his shoulder, making his eyes look up at me as I whispered, "I-I uh, I kind of just want to...can you please like, take something off so I don't feel like the only one half naked here?"  
>He nodded, getting up and having no problem whatsoever in tossing his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor.<br>"Better?" Eli asked, tugging at the hem of my shirt as I nodded, "Somewhat."  
>My heart raced, my nerves not being able to stabilize or find a comfort zone as I felt his cold fingertips gaze the skin on my back while my shirt was being removed. I blushed, feeling his lips immediately press against the outline of my breasts.<br>"E-Eli, can um...I'm sorry, I just don't feel-," he smiled, kissing my lips instead as he nodded, "I get it...boobs are off limit, it's cool with me."  
>"No, they're not off limits, I'm just trying to get comfortable with you and it's taking me a long time considering my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest," I whispered honestly as he nodded, "Well, let's fix that, shall we?"<br>I nodded shyly as Eli kissed my neck, his lips working caring, soothing magic over my jaw line. His lips curled into a grin, listening to me moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss.  
>"Relaxed?" Eli whispered in my ear, rubbing my lower back with his smooth, cold hands.<br>My eyes glanced into his eyes for a brief moment, not second guessing my decision to go through with making love with Eli, but searching for that gleam and I smiled, squinting slightly because of the ways his green orbs were shinning.  
>"Oh Clare," he scoffed, knowing exactly what I was doing as I released the tension in my body when my back hit his bed.<br>Eli smirked, his lips placing gentle kisses on my chest, as I then avoided his gaze by staring up at the dark ceiling. My blush formed into a radiating shade of red as I felt his fingertips grip the strap of my bra.  
>"You alright?" He asked with concern, obviously not realizing that I was clenching my eyes tightly together, trying to avoid his gaze.<br>I smiled shyly, feeling both of Eli's hands graze against the sides of my cheeks caringly, caressing them as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "I love you Clare, you're beautiful and you don't have to hide it."  
>"I'm not hiding Eli, I'm nervous, there's a difference," I noted as Eli smirked, "Okay, but I'm not going to do this unless you look me in the eye and tell me you want to, because I feel like-."<br>I cut him off, smashing my lips against his confidently and whimpering, biting back my bottom lip, "Please Eli, I want to."  
>"Alright," he slowly brought his hands to the clasp of my bra, and when I felt his hands come back and my bra was in his hands, I gulped. I glanced up into his eyes, trying to avoid the fact that I was bare beneath my face, "You're beautiful."<br>The fact that he wasn't even looking down, made me smile because I knew he wasn't going to make fun of me or judge me. When he leaned down to capture my lips once again, I shook my head and said, "No kissing until your boxers and pants are off."  
>"Fine, no kissing or touching until your underwear and pants off," he ordered with a stern voice as I watched him slowly unbuckle his pants, letting them fall to the floor guilt free.<br>I smirked, bringing my knees up to my chest as I bit my back my bottom lip, watching Eli remove his boxers.  
>My throat suddenly grew extremely dry, watching Eli reveal himself to me for the first time and he laughed, slowly climbing on top of me as he mockingly said, "You promised you wouldn't look at me."<br>"I can't help myself," I whispered while glancing down at him and then back up, "Geez Clare, it's not going to hurt you...well-."  
>I cut him off, pressing my lips to his as his tongue dove into my mouth, making goose bumps rise all over my body. I smirked, feeling his trembling fingers play with the button on my jeans.<br>Less than a minute later, my jeans and panties were on the ground and all that was left was Eli, and I.  
>"R-Ready?" He asked nervously, adjusting himself right between my legs.<br>I looked down, but then glanced up at him, "Y-You put the uh...the condom on right, right?"  
>"Clare, trust me, it's on right…and if you ask me one more time it might not be," Eli laughed, then smiled, "I just need to make sure you're on right." His voice echoed through my ears as I nodded, "I'm ready...just please make it as quick and painless as you possibly can."<br>"Will try," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my lips and trying to distract me as I unintentionally broke the kiss, a light hiss escaping my lips when Eli slowly pushed into me.  
>Tears were slowly but surely flowing down my cheeks from the pain, and I glanced down, "E-Eli there's blood..."<br>"It happens Clare, relax, nothing's wrong, you ever heard of the 'pop the cherry' reference?" Eli asked calmly, as if blood wasn't coming out of me at the moment and I wasn't enjoying this.  
><strong>I took Biology, but who would've known that it could actually…happen.<strong>  
>He kissed me as I shook my head, "Well, the worst parts over...and now all you have to sit back and relax."<br>Eli gently gripped my hips, starting to move in a rhythmic pace as he kissed my tears away, making me feel better. The pain was starting to subside after a minute or so, and I was actually feeling this foreign tension building up in my lower stomach.  
>"I can't believe people actually do this," I whimpered into Eli's ear as he scoffed, "Yeah, people who love each other showing how much they love each other, ridiculous! The nerve of them!"<br>"Stop making fun of me," I pouted as Eli's hand daringly moved up my sides and slowly gripped onto my right breast.  
>I gulped, licking my lips as he asked, "I-Is this okay?"<br>My heart raced, as Eli started to gently grope me, adding to the pleasure that was building up inside of me. Whatever he was doing, was working because all that I felt was pleasurable chills rising up and down my body as he said through gritted teeth, "T-Try and arch your back."  
>I obeyed him, arching my back slightly, the ecstasy feeling approaching as I whimpered, "O-Oh Eli, I'm close."<br>"That's wonderful Clare," he said sarcastically as he crashed his lips against mine, but the kiss was not able to last due to our heavy breathing and trembling hands interlocking.  
>I arched my back, experiencing my first orgasm as Eli scoffed, "W-We did it."<br>My hand gripped his tightly, in response to his kiss as he slowly raised my interlocked hand with his above my head. He slowly kissed my arm, starting from my hands and I giggled, "E-Eli stop it."  
>"What? You're beautiful, I can't stop," he admitted while licking my earlobe and I laughed, "S-Stop Eli, come on! T-This isn't f-funny!"<br>"I think it's quite amusing," he whispered devilishly in my ear as I used my other hand to push his chest away from my playfully. His smirk turned into an "O" forming on his mouth, "What is this? Do you have something against my chest?"  
>"I love it," I said by then using both my hands to push him away, onto his back and I crawled up on top of him.<br>He snaked his hand around my waist, hugging my tightly as I felt his fingers slowly scratch my back. I hummed in pleasure, loving the feeling of the skin on skin contact as he asked, "Enjoying the massage Edwards?"  
>"Much, Goldsworthy," I said as he asked, "So, what's your opinion on love making...you like, you hate?"<br>I sighed, "It wasn't much of a big deal really...but, I did get the privilege of getting closer to the one guy that makes my heart race until a point where I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack, so I guess it only made us closer."  
>"I love you Edwards," he whispered, pecking me as I snuggled my head into his neck.<br>I inhaled his scent, smiling and silently thanking god for this moment, this day, this magical hour that I got to share with Eli. He was the one person that I would vow to love forever, until my heart stops beating, this boy will forever hold my heart in his hands.

**REVIEWS? Be sure to complement The Cliffhanger Girl in them ;-) and check out her stories as well!**


	9. Hands on Skin Part 1

**Hey, so I really don't know if I should even continue this cause I only got like 2 reviews on the last 2 chapters…yeah I don't know, if this chapter can get at least 5 or more reviews, then I will continue!**

**Now I know the last chapter had sex, so this one is going to be less sexual, but still going to be intimate! Also sorry if the last chapter was hard to read…that was my fault, my words document is very different from Cliffy's, and there was nothing I could do to fix it!**

**_WARNING __DON__'__T __READ __THIS __IF __YOU __DIDN__'__T __SEE __PROMO_- Just saw the promo…I'm mad at Clare right now…although she has sex in this story its different on the show cause THIS STORY is OOC, whereas I admire her purity vow/innocence on the show…I don't want to know but I have a feeling she's going to sleep with Jake or maybe Eli…but DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING, still unsure since I HAVEN'T seen Nowhere to Run yet!**

**Anyways I'm dedicating this to degrassibear because she suggested this one ;-) and to RRasbi for reviewing all of my chapters ;-) thanks so much!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Hands on Skin

Eli's POV

I looked over to see my beautiful girlfriend as she was sitting at the Dot, typing away on her laptop. We have a date today.

I approached her from behind, so that she couldn't see me and leaned down wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her ear. "Miss me?" I mumbled in her ear.

I felt Clare tense a little at my sudden touch, and her small hands covered over my big hands wrapped around her. "Well I do miss my boyfriend, hope you don't mind?" She said flirtatiously.

I chuckled. "I guess I could let that slide, under one condition."

Clare turned around and got off her chair, crossing her arms. "And that would be?" She smirked, and rose an eyebrow.

I smirked and leaned in so that our faces were almost touching. "Well I don't know…" I connected my lips with hers.

Clare immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, and thrusted her lips harder to mine. I wrapped mine around her waist and caressed her lower back with my hands.

As we continued to dominate each others tongues, Clare massaged the back of my neck with her fingers, while I decided to take things further and slip my hands under her shirt, caressing her skin.

Clare broke the kiss and backed away. "What the hell?"

I frowned. "You ok? Did I go too far?"

Clare shook her head. "No, of course not." She replied plainly. She gathered her stuff, and wrapped her laptop case around her shoulders.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked worriedly by her odd behavior.

She then flashed a smirk. "Can we take that somewhere else maybe?"

I smirked right back. "So are we not studying?"

She wrapped her little arm around my torso. "To my house?" She asked blushing.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and slipped my hand up her shirt, so my hand was caressing her sides. "Lets get the hell out of here." I whispered in her ear.

I felt goose bumps rise on her skin at my touch. She looked up to me and smiled and blushed.

I chuckled. "What did I just give you little goose bumps?" I asked as we continued to walk towards her house.

Clare continued to blush even redder.

I rolled my eyes, and kept rubbing her sides in up and down motions.

Clare giggled. "Eli, first the pockets, then the sniffing, and now this? You are becoming such a sap!" She pulled me closer.

"Only because I love you and love seeing and making you happy." I then pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

XXXXX

By now we were lying on Clare's bed, continuing our previous make out session. I had managed already to have removed her shirt, and she had already removed mine. Our chests were touching causing our hearts to rapidly beat against each other. I was hovered over her, kneeling between her legs, while my hands were gently caressing her arms.

"Mmmh Eli, you're so warm." She moaned as I relaxed more against her skin. She had one hand stroking my dark hair, while the other hand rested on my shoulder blade, with her fingers gently scratching over my skin.

I smiled in the kiss. "So are you Clare bear." I moved my lips slowly away from hers, and trailed my lips slowly down from her jaw line, to her neck. I sucked on her neck leaving hickeys all over.

Clare moaned really softly. "You know you can take off my bra right?" She moaned.

I smiled and reached my hands behind her claps, undoing her bra. I then slid her bra straps down her arms, and she straightened her arms out so I could easily slide off the bra, and dis guard it. Now her breasts exposed.

Clare then broke the kiss and blushed like crazy. She looked down frowning and tried to cover herself.

I tilted her chin up with my index finger. "It's just me; you have nothing to be afraid of." I said reassuringly.

Clare looked into my eyes, with slightly teary eyes. "I know, it's just still a little hard to get used to, and I'm not exactly…"

I cut her off with a chaste but quick kiss. "Clare, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." I kissed her cheek, and leaned into her ear. "Inside and outside." I whispered.

Clare pushed me away from her gently to unwrap her arms from her chest. She blushed really deep and wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her body on top of mine.

We both giggled like mad. Both our bare chests were now touching. Oh her fucking breasts were touching my chest, and making me hard.

Clare giggled and gave me a chaste kiss. She now moved her lips down from my jaw line , to my neck. She sucked on my neck, leaving an almost bloody hickey.

I moaned loud as she continued to suck on my neck. "DAMNIT!" I moved my hands to her jeans and slipped them under her pants cupping her butt.

Clare jumped right off. "Whoa, what are you doing?" She got right off of her bed.

"Clare calm down! What is with you today?" I asked pinning my eyebrows together.

Clare sighed and sat on the bed, covering her face with her hands. "Sorry."

I scooted over to her and rubbed her back. "What's wrong with you Blue Eye's?"

She looked up at me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm on my period."

XXXXX

END OF PART 1 :-)

**So should I make part 2? (btw: yes eclarefanxxx I'm loving your ideas! Notice I used it?) Please do review! If I can at least get 5 I'll update!**

**GO REVIEW ;-)**


	10. PMS Perks

**HOLY FREAKING MOLY! 14 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 9? OK SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 14 REVIES FOR JUST THAT ONE CHAPTER! :-D**

**Sorry lol I'm good now! ;-) Just slightly overwhelmed by the reviews hehe!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**_GottobeElizabethA_ -haha will do!**

**_ForeverINYourAmrs_- thank you! **

**_TurboWiz70_- well I'll say what Aislinn said to me, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" ;-) & THANK YOU! **

**_Degrassibear_- no prob hun ;-) love your stories! And thank you! _eclarefanxxx_ -btw loe your ideas, I will try to use them amap!**

**_Lizzylovesmusik_ -part 2 has arrived! **

**_blueno4_ thank you! **

**_xThoseBlueEyesx_- Thanks so much! Definetly got those "5 reviews" & I'm PISSED at Clare too :-( **

**_The__Cliffhanger__Girl_- love ya girl! Thanks so much for your support! Pregnant…hmm **

**_Declan_- lol thank eclarefanxxx for that! And thank you!**

**_RRsabi_-Thank you so much! And no probs, thank you for being a dedicated reviewer, Eli's reaction hehe! **

**_rocklesson86_- ok will do!**

**_.queen_- awkward is right lol! Idk those conversations could go either way I suppose!**

**_Crazychick53_- Thank You!**

**Ok on with the story :-) LEGGO!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: PMS Perks

Eli's POV

"I'm on my period." Clare said in a soft voice.

My eyes widened. "Oh."

Clare got off the bed and grabbed her robe hanging on her closet knob. "I'm sorry, you should go." She said while putting on the robe avoiding eye contact.

I got up off the bed and grabbed my shirt, putting it on. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said softly.

I grabbed my stuff, and left the room without saying anything else.

As I walked down the steps, I heard Clare cry softly up from her room. I can't ignore my girlfriend crying, no matter how awkward our situation.

I walked back to her room, and spotted her curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth. She was crying as if she was in pain.

"Clare! What happened?" I rushed over and knelt by her side, pulling her body into my lap.

"It hurts Eli." She cried into my lap.

"Shhhh." I picked her up and carried her over to her bed, cradling her body in my arms. "Is anybody going to be home to take care of you tonight?" I asked.

Clare shook her head. "Dad rarely comes to see me anymore, and mom practically lives at her new boyfriend's house." She kept crying.

I leaned down and kissed her tears away on her cheeks. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

She smiled a small smile through her tears. "I'd actually like that." She said trying to calm down from her cries.

After about 10 minutes of just holding her, I decided I should put her in bed. I stood up still holding her, and slid her covers aside to gently place her in her bed, and I tucked her in with the sheets.

Clare curled back in her little ball, clutching at her stomach, tightening her eyes in pain.

I sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair. "That bad?" I asked.

Clare's tears came back. "I always get the worse cramps, plus I'm just a mess when this happens."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Everything is going to be ok. Do you want me to get you anything? I think I should get you some Midol."

Clare giggled a little. "You actually know what Midol is?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't born yesterday." I got up off the bed and went over to her bathroom to get her Midol.

"Ohh Eli?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me my Playtex tampons? They're sitting under the sink." She said.

"Sure thing babe." How could this have started out so awkward but now I'm all a sudden getting her tampons and Midol? Oh well I love Clare and would do anything for her. I saw a bottle of Midol sitting right in her medicine cabinet, so I grabbed that, and opened the bottom sink drawer revealing her tampons.

I walked back to her room, and she sat up still clutching at her stomach.

I handed her a Midol pill, and her water bottle sitting on her side table. "Here take this."

Clare put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it, with the water. "Did you get my tampons?" She asked blushing.

I smiled and nodded, handing her the box of tampons.

"Would you mind stepping out and getting me something to eat while I you know…?" She asked still blushing.

"Aww, but I've seen you…"

Clare cut me off. "Eww, Eli!"

I chuckled softly and left the room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the steps and headed toward the kitchen. I opened the freezer, and found some hot pockets. I grabbed two of them and warmed the up. After they were done, I place them on a plate, and headed back up stairs. I knocked on the closed door to make sure it was safe to go in. "Clare, Is it ok if I come in now?"

"Come on in." She said in her sweet voice.

I smiled and opened the door. Clare must have changed clothes too. She was tucked in her bed with a sports bra and sweatpants on.

"Mmm, are those hot pockets?" She asked.

I smiled and walked over to her handing her the plate. "Only for you baby." I sat back down on the edge of her bed, watching her eat as I ate my hot pocket. Once we finished I put the plate aside.

"Come lay with me." Clare smiled and opened her arms out.

I smirked, slipping my shoes off, and opening the covers, so I could slide in. Clare scooted over to the other side of the bed, letting me lay next to her. I grabbed both of her hands in mine and kissed them. "Feeling any better?" I asked.

"A little, I'm still having cramps." She sighed.

"Well maybe I can fix that." I said, squeezing her hands.

Clare raised an eyebrow. "How?"

I let go of her hands, and moved her so she was laying on her back, with her head lying on my chest. I moved my hands over her stomach and rubbed her stomach softly.

Clare closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. "Oh that feels so good."

I leaned down to kiss her temple. "Does that make you feel any better?" I asked.

She giggled. "Kind of."

I started massaging my fingers on the skin of her stomach, trying to relax her muscles. "What do you mean kind of?" I whispered against her hair.

She giggled some more. "Well it kind of tickles too." She blushed.

"Oh really now?" I smirked and curled my fingers slightly tickling her on her lower stomach.

"NO! Don't do it!" Clare exclaimed trying to escape my embrace.

I wrapped my arms tight around her pulling her back to my chest. "Ok, but you just got lucky that your on your stinkin period." I continued to rub her tummy.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah so lucky."

After rubbing her stomach for about 6 minutes, I moved her off of my chest and back onto the bed so she was lying on her stomach. "Want a backrub?" I asked shifting on my side so that I was now facing her.

Clare smiled. "That would be nice." She leaned her head on her arms. "Oh but could you do me a favor?"

I nodded.

"Take your shirt and pants off?" She asked blushing.

I think I'm actually blushing now. I sat up and removed my shirt and undid my belt, removing my pants, dis guarding both to the floor, leaving me only in my boxers and socks. "Trying to get me horny Blue Eyes?" I propped my head with my hand while resuming my previous position.

Clare bit her bottom lip flirtatiously. "Maybe. Or maybe I just enjoy the extra body heat?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "It's official; I have turned my sweet blue eyed angel into a sex minx."

"Oh shut up, and just rub my back." She giggled.

I raised an eye brow. "Lose the bra first."

Clare blushed, and removed her sports bra over her head, reveling again her beautiful breasts.

My jaw dropped to the ground and I stared at her breasts trying to contain my self from getting hard.

Clare tilted my head so that my eyes were looking into hers. "No, boobs are off limits. They get sore when I'm on my period." She said firmly. She lye back down on her stomach. "Now what about that backrub?"

I smirked and placed my hand gently on her back just rubbing it in circular motions. "Oh Clare. And to think we were all awkward earlier about this!"

Clare moaned in pleasure. "I guess no couple is truly perfect right?"

"I'd say if we weren't ever awkward then that would be just as awkward."

Clare turned around to lye on her back. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. "You say the weirdest things." She sat up and kissed me on the lips. "But I love you." She said stroking my cheek, with her thumb. She kissed my lips again, adding more mouth.

We sat in her bed kissing for what felt like 4 minutes, when I accidentally slid my hand down her breast. But she didn't flinch or anything.

She broke the kiss and smiled touching our foreheads. She moved both my hands so that they were cupping both of her breasts. "Just be gentle." She said blushing.

I smiled and removed my hands from her breasts. I leaned down and open mouth kissed both breasts. "Beautiful." I whispered against her breast.

Clare moaned as I kissed her breast. "That feels amazing."

I trailed kisses from her chest down to her stomach. I open mouth kissed her stomach.

Clare giggled lacing her fingers through my dark locks. "Hey remember I'm not in the tickle mood today." She pulled my head off her stomach.

We retouched foreheads again. "I can't help it. I love your body." I said gently tickling her stomach with my hand.

We both giggled and crashed lips.

Once we were both finally relaxed, I was changed into some sweatpants I had already left here from awhile back, and Clare put on a tight tank top. We were in her bed and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Eli?" She whispered.

"Yes Blue Eyes?" I asked.

"Thanks for taking care of me. Despite my crazy ass PMS!"

I leaned in and kissed her ear. "You know I'll always be there for you." I whispered in her ear.

I felt Clare's body relax, as I stroked my one hand in her curls, while the other one rubbed her back as I held her to my chest.

"Goodnight Eli. I love you." She yawned and snuggled into my chest.

I kissed her temple. "I love you too Clare bear, sleep tight baby."

With that sleep over took us both.

XXXXX

**Like? Yes? No? I promise to try to update AMAP! SO yeah Reviews please? :-)**


	11. Shower Together

**So I once again had The Cliffhanger Girl write this! :-) well some of the last part I wrote, but I'm like so in love with her work, and she is helping me out with this when needed ;-) be sure to credit her! Oh and I will dedicate this chapter to xThoseBlueEyesX cause she left a nice LONG review ;-) thanks so much I thought your little story of the day was so funny and I'm so flattered that my story makes you that excted to read! **

**WARNING HEAVY LEMONS!**

**ENJOY ;-)**

Chapter 11: Shower Together

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Guess what today is?" I asked Eli, as he smirked, his eyebrows wiggling in confusion, "I don't know, Saturday?"

I giggled, wrapping my right arm around his neck, pulling him closer to my face as I whispered against his quivering lips, "It's Saturday...which means, it's a week from last Saturday."

My fingers started to slowly undo his zipper as he sighed in defeat, grabbing my hand, stopping me from taking off his jacket as he said, "...I still don't understand where you're going with this Clare."

"I thought you said you weren't born yesterday Eli," I told him sarcastically, quoting his exact words.

Eli smirked, then his mouth formed an "O" shape and I shook my head, "Sometimes I think that you have nothing up there is empty space, some air, your music, and then school."

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm not a period whisperer or something like that," Eli joked, as I said, "Well, if you weren't such a bad ass and didn't pay attention in Biology, you'd know that it takes a week for a woman's period to end..."

"Well, if you would've paid attention in Biology, you'd know that every woman's cycle is different," Eli added smugly, as I bit back my bottom lip, glancing up at him, "Can we just drop the period subject and move on?"

Eli's bottom lip curled, pushing me up to my bedroom wall as he smirked, "Subject closed, never to be discussed again...but, as for right now, I have a proposal for you that you might not like."

"Coming from you, how could I not like it?" I asked flirtatiously, as Eli placed his hands on my hips, rubbing gentle circles on my hip bones as a whimper formed in my throat, "Tell me Eli, I don't like waiting."

"But I just love watching you get flustered, it's a guilty pleasure of mine," he whispered seductively, cupping my cheek slowly, my breathing picking up in anticipation of kissing his lips. My chest heaved slightly, my heart racing beneath my skin as I felt his hands creep up my sides, stopping beside my breasts.

"Kiss me," I whispered against his lips as he smirked, our foreheads touching, "You have to say yes to my proposal first."

"I don't even know what it even is!" I defended shyly as Eli smirked, my cheeks heating up when I felt Eli kiss the corner of my lips gently, barely even touching me at all. He knew what we was doing, teasing me.

"O-okay you don't even have to tell me," I whimpered, "I say yes to whatever the hell this proposal is, just kiss me!"

"Gladly," he grunted as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and quickly cupping his cheeks, kissing him with fierceness. I giggled against his lips, feeling my back hit the wall gently, and his hands cup my butt.

"Y-you're crazy, you know that right?" I broke the heated kiss, asking him as he smirked, "Yeah...I know I'm crazy, crazy for you."

My back arched into his touch, feeling his hands roam freely as I moaned in my throat, his kisses becoming urgent. I smiled, feeling his tongue swirling slow, tentative circles on my neck.

Eli let me down, as his fast paced fingers started to remove anything he could get his hands on. I laughed, as my clothes dropped to the floor, but the obvious blush not able to leave my face.

"Still not able to hide the conscious blush, eh?" Eli asked teasingly, lifting my chin with his cold thumb as I pushed him away playfully, "It's not my fault I can't avoid it, I'm standing in front of my boyfriend when he looks like he's still dressed for the tundra."

He smirked, "Looks like we do have that situation on our hands...want to help a guy out?"

I smiled, loving every second of undressing Eli.

My fingers trembled nervously when I reached his belt, and I growled in aggravation as Eli kept kissing my neck while I tried to open his dang belt. He giggled against my neck, pulling away and looking me in the eyes, "If we're going to be doing this for the rest of our lives together...you're going to have to learn how to unbuckle my belt."

"I'm sorry, I'm just-," he cut me off, "Insanely horny?"

"Oh shut up," I slapped him playfully, my warm palm touching his cold chest as he gasped, "Clare Edwards, I swear, you have the body of an angel...but, the hands of a bitch slapper."

My eyebrows arched as I sighed in defeat, "Will you just teach me how to unbuckle this thing so we can get to the sex?"

"Okay," he breathed out, "Now you slowly trace the outline, making sure you have the belt in your hands." I shook my head as Eli slowly taught me how to unbuckle his belt, basically torturing me with all this sexual frustration.

I sighed, "I give up! Just-," I guess I was pretty desperate for him because my next action, made Eli burst out in a hysterical fit of laughter.

My hands gripped the sides of his pants as I got down on my knees, bringing his pants down with me. Eli stepped out of them, as I smiled, "See, who said I can't undo a belt?"

"You never seize to amaze me blue eyes," he whispered, bringing me into a heated kiss as I stroked my fingers through his jet black hair. His lips curled into a grin on my jaw line as I felt him gently grope my breasts, but then he pulled back, "I want to make love to you somewhere else tonight..."

"Where?" I asked as he scoffed, "Oh yeah, because there's so many places to have sex besides the bed."

"What? You have the couch, the closet, the-," Eli cut me off, taking my breath away with an open mouthed kiss as I moaned in my throat, letting him touch any place of my body that he desired.

"How about the shower?" Eli breathed out, kissing me quickly again as I blushed, "Eli, I don't know...what if I slip or-," he cut me off, interlocking our hands as he said, "I'd never let that happen in a million years."

"Just trust me, okay?" He asked as I gulped, while he led me into my bathroom.

Never in my life would I ever think I'd have Elijah Goldsworthy in my bathroom, standing in nothing but boxers and myself, wearing nothing but panties. He smirked, before letting go of my hand and starting the shower.

"Let the water get warm," he mumbled, hoisting my body up on the sink as I giggled, feeling his hard on press up against my inner thigh. I grimaced, knowing it only took him barely five minutes of making out to get him that hard.

"Does my boner amuse you Edwards?" Eli asked, his cool breath hitting my face as I nodded, "If I'm laughing, and you have a boner, there's nothing funnier than knowing I cause you pain and pleasure at the same time."

"Well, then it gives me great pleasure to do this," I screeched as Eli unexpectedly carried me into the shower, my skin hitting the water as he pressed me up against the cold, tiled wall.

"My underwear is all soaked, thanks, now they're ruined," I said, glancing up at him as my hair began to soak up with the water hitting me. Eli laughed, his hair whipping to the side as I giggled, hearing him say, "We both know it wasn't the water that made you all wet."

"You're gross, you know that right?" I asked as he smirked, "I might be gross...but uh, you're grosser."

"What a comeback!" I fake clapped for him as Eli's thumbs slid into the sides of my panties and he quickly pulled them down, tossing them out of the shower, making me rest my hands on his shoulders gulping nervously and too afraid to look into his eyes.

He scoffed, lifting my chin as he whispered, the water from the shower getting caught up in his lips, "Your beautiful Clare...don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," I admitted as he laughed, "And why is that?"

"Because we're both completely naked," I said as his eyebrows tightened in confusion, knowing all too well his wet boxers were sticking to his legs until I pulled them down, tossing them out of the shower.

"You little devil," he murmured, placing two of his hands on the wall behind me, forcing my back to hit the cold wall and I gasped from the sudden bone chilling touch. Eli scoffed at my reaction until he pressed up against me, as he kissed my lips, "I-I want you Clare, all of you...right here, right now."

"No one is stopping you," I moaned as he hoisted up my right leg, wrapping it around his waist as I watched my step carefully, trying to balance myself with the water that was pounding on my feet.

"Oh shit," he groaned, as I asked, "What?"

He sighed, "I don't have a condom on..."

"I'm on birth control Eli," I admitted as he asked, "Since when?"

"Can we stop playing a hundred questions, I'm dying and I need you," I moaned as he scoffed, "Just imagine how much your life would suck without me, here to please your every need."

"Right now, all you're doing is annoying me," I moaned as Eli kissed me, and with one swift thrust, my left leg would've gave out on me if Eli wasn't supporting the other part of my body up.

"Thanks," I whimpered in his ear as he started to slowly thrust inside of me, hitting a sweet spot inside of me that made goose bumps rise up my spine as Eli said, "I told you I'd always be here to catch you."

My legs grew weak as Eli's hands went from the cold, tiled wall to my breasts as the water hit his chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck as I nibbled on his earlobe, making him shudder in pleasure.

"O-Oh god Clare," he moaned in my ear, and even though the water was warm, for some reason I felt extremely cold.

Eli scoffed, bringing me into a kiss, taking ever last breath I had out of me. I tried to find ways to breathe as Eli gently massaged my breasts, hitting the part inside of me that drives me crazy and at the same time, making me feel like I'm at the top of a roller coaster.

My fingers trailed down his chest, making his abs quiver in pleasure as I pressed my lips over his collarbone, twisting the skin while he moaned, "G-God Clare, y-you're killing me."

I squeaked Eli's name, when he unintentionally pushed me up against the shower wall, but this time, his thrusts were become more panicked and erratic. I giggled, knowing he does this when he's _close._

"E-Eli, relax," I whimpered, placing my hand over his heaving chest as he smirked, "Sorry, the water...you...the sex...it's intense."

"It's alright, just slow down a little, let me catch up to you," I smirked, my hand tracing his jaw line as he nodded, slowing his thrusts up for a moment as I arched my back from the pleasure, a boiling feeling in my lower stomach building.

"H-Hm, faster," a moan escaped my lips as Eli asked, "I thought I was going too fast for you?"

The water started to hit my face when I wrapped my arms around Eli, burying my head in his neck as I placed torturous, gentle butterfly kisses on his shoulder. My walls clenched around him as I let out shaky breaths, the water pounding on us as my chin trembled in ecstasy.

"O-oh Eli," I whimpered, not being able to hold back his name from escaping my lips.

I felt Eli's muscles clench and unclench against my stomach, and he quickly pulled out of me, letting himself_finish._Eli wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, as our chests heaved against each other, "I love you Blue."

"And I love you, green," I said awkwardly as I asked, "Does it work? No..."

"It's alright," he admitted, as I pushed him up against the wall and he gasped, "This wall is really cold...I would've hated to be you for the past ten minutes."

I giggled, "You're such a baby, take it like a man."

"A two degree wall on my ass, no thank you," he swiftly turned me around, as I almost slipped, making my heart race uncomfortably. My eyes locked with his as he smirked, "That was a close one."

"Y-you're a jerk," I whispered, as he dipped me, the water hitting his head, blocking my face as our lips connected. His tongue roamed my mouth as his hands supported my body by holding me tightly in his arms.

"I might be a jerk, but I'm a jerk with the most amazing, beautiful, outstanding, breath taking girlfriend in the world."

XXXXX

Once we finished our shower, Eli carried me out of the shower, and placed me back on my feet, to grab two towels from the shelf. He wrapped the towel around his waist.

I giggled as Eli wrapped the other towel around me.

"Did you like that?" he asked as he dried my skin with the towel.

I blushed and nodded. "Probably the best sex we've ever had." I leaned in to kiss his neck, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Eli moaned loudly as I bit down on his neck. "It was only our second time baby. I promise there will be better later on." He wrapped the towel fully around me and picked me up again, carrying me bridal style back to my room.

After our little shower, Eli had been nothing but amazing. He rubbed lotion on my body, and with that kissed every inch of my body, causing goosebumps all over. He also massaged my back while rubbing the lotion over my back, and yeah it felt so amazing!

Now we are both naked, and cuddled up in my bed, watching A Walk to Remember.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?" He caressed my arms.

"I love you." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Eli smiled. "Your too cute Blue Eye's." He kissed my cheek, and touched our noses. "I love you too."

XXXXX

**So my part most likely sucked! I can't live up to cliffy, but I just wanted to add more I guess lol! Don't forget to review ;-) **


	12. Being Sneaky

**Hey guys, So sorry I haven't been updating much…been going through some hard stuff with my best friend last week, boyfriend got into a terrible accident and was in the hospital over the weekend, I tore a muscle in my femur/knee, and my professors have been swarming me with papers, plus I am wrapping up observations!**

**Hopefully once my semester is done I'll be updating WAY more often. Keep my boyfriend in your prayers please.**

**I am dedicating this to TurboWiz (thanks for the sweet words in your reviews and in your tweets!) and GottobeElizabeth (you rock!) ;-)**

**Enjoy! ;-)**

Chapter 12: Being Sneaky

Eli's POV

Just as I am closing my locker and heading to French, I felt someone about pounce me to the ground.

"WHAT THE SHIT?" I shouted. Someone had startled me by jumping on my back with their arms wrapped around my neck and legs wrapped around my torso, causing me to fall forward landing on my knees.

I heard a high pitch giggle and felt some familiar lips touching my neck. Clare.

I sighed and smiled. "That wasn't funny, Clare bear." I cupped my hands over hers, and stood up turning her around to face me.

Clare looked up at me with her big blue eyes, and continued to giggle. "I just wanted to say hi." She re wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers laced in my hair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I chuckled and leaned in towards her ear. "You are still such a little devil." I placed a gentle kiss on her ear.

Clare giggled and stood on her toes to connect our lips. We shared a chaste kiss, until we got interrupted.

Principle Simpson clapped his hands loud in front of us. "Hey HEY, stop it, you know the rules, now get to class." He said sternly, and left.

Clare sighed. "I hate school."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight to my side. "Aww come on its not really that bad."

Clare wrapped her arm around my waist and lightly rubbed my lower back lightly. "Oh yeah it's so great that I have to go 5 days a week, and 8 hours of those 5 days without any fun with my boyfriend." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking with her.

"Oh and by the way, I'm grounded until Saturday." She looked down.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Before Clare could answer, the warning bell rang and we had to get to our classes.

Clare sighed. "Call me later?"

I smiled and nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you." I pecked her ear lightly.

Clare smiled and hugged me back. "I love you too."

With that we walked off to class.

XXXXX

Clare's POV

"Jake, what is this hot pink bra doing in my room?" I threw the bra at my step brother's face.

Jake smirked. "Sorry, you know who must of…"

I cut him off. "Ew, I don't even want to know. But if I find anything like this in my sight again, I'm telling mom."

Jake grabbed the bra and glared at me. "You're just pissed that she found out about your little shower date with Eli."

I glared right back. "Just go away." I pointed out of my room.

"See ya sis." Jake left my room, and headed out of the house.

I laid back on my bed and sighed. To really think I fell for my step brother. Yeah and that ended so well, but whatever, we still act pretty civil with each other. We just irritate each other a lot.

I looked at my phone and saw 1 new message.

_Eli: so are you going to tell me what caused Helen to punish you're so called badass? ;)_

I rolled my eyes.

_Clare: Well she found out that we showered together. So she said that I wasn't aloud to have you over for the rest of the week._

_Eli: How did she find out?_

_Clare: Well I guess leaving our clothes and underwear in the bathroom wasn't the best idea._

_Eli: Damn :( Well what are you doing right now?_

_Clare: txting u ;)_

_Eli: :) are the parental's home?_

_Clare: Actually they aren't! Mom's at a fundraiser and Glen is working late._

_Eli: and heartthrob step brother?_

_Clare: Out with you know who :/_

_Eli: Ohhh…I see._

_Clare: Yeah, so does this mean? ;)_

_Eli: Wait does Clare Diane Edwards actually want to sneak in a boy?_

I blushed and thought. It wouldn't hurt. It's only 6:30 p.m. and Jake won't be back probably till after 10, Glen not so sure, and mom said she'd be out till mid night.

_Clare: Get your sexy ass over here ;)_

XXXXX

I took a shower right after Eli had said that he'd be over, and am now wearing a blue tub top, and black sweat pants, with a towel wrapped around my wet head.

I walked into my room and was all of a sudden startled by a pair of hands that grabbed me by the waist lifting me off the ground.

"AHHH PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and elbowed the person in the chest causing him to fall to the ground and drop me.

It was Eli. "Eli what hell? Are you trying to scare me?"

Eli clutched his chest as he tried to get up. "Sorry, just felt you deserved it after startling me this morning." He said in pain.

I pinned my eyebrows down. "Well that wasn't nice, or funny." I crossed my arms and walked to sit on my bed.

Eli got up off the floor and sat down next to me. "Let me remind you, you're the one that just broke my sternum." He moved his hand to remove the towel from my head.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Wha-what are you doing?" I shuttered.

Eli scooted closer to me, completely removing the towel and tossing it to the side. He leaned into my ear. "Making it up to you." He whispered into my ear, and kissed my ear lobe.

My face started to heat up massively. "Uhmmh."

Eli cut me off. "Shhh. Just relax."

I gulped nervously. I wasn't really in the mood to make love, so I'm hoping we don't go too far with whatever this is. "Eli, I really don't want to make love tonight."

I felt Eli's lips curl into a smile against my cheek. "Oh don't worry, that won't be happening tonight." Eli moved my hair off to the side. My curls resting on my opposite shoulder. He moved his lips to my jaw line, trailing open mouth kisses down to my chin. He moved his lips away from my face, and started kissing my shoulder.

My body started to stiffen. Eli has kissed me all over before, but I have never felt so seduced before. "Eli are you trying to seduce me?" I smirked.

Eli didn't answer. He trailed more kissed from my shoulder up to my neck. He tangled one of his hands in my curls that were on the other side of my shoulder.

"Eli…" I moaned.

Eli stopped at my neck and started sucking on the skin, causing probably another noticeable hickey. He moved his lips to the back of my neck and kissed there. "God your skin is so soft." He whispered, and then licked the back of my neck.

I felt my entire body get goose bumps.

After Eli spent about 4 minutes kissing my entire neck, and cupped both of his hands on my cheeks and connected our lips.

I closed my eyes and fell into pure bliss.

Eli gently pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me with our lips still connected.

Our lips moving in perfect motion, and our tongues tangling all over the place. I moved my hands to his lower back, caressing his skin under his shirt. Eli held himself up with one hand, and laced his fingers in my curls while stroking my cheek with his thumb in circle motions.

We both moaned into the kiss, and broke it immediately. We stared into each others eyes and smiled.

Eli laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me tightly to him. "How am I supposed to go until Saturday without doing this with you?" He kissed my nose and connected out foreheads.

I frowned. "I don't know. But maybe we could celebrate Saturday?" I winked and smiled.

Eli smirked. "Say you, me, scary movies, and no pjs needed?"

I giggled. "I was thinking something way better." I nuzzled my face into his neck, and pulled our bodies closer.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered into my ear. "But where?" He asked.

I giggled. "It's a surprise that you will love me for."

"But I already love you." He whispered.

"And I love you too."

I all of a sudden heard a loud moan coming from next door. Sounded like Jake. Oh dear lord no.

Eli sat up with his arms still wrapped around me. "Is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Want me to?" I moved to get up, but Eli stopped me.

"No it's ok. I should probably get going. I don't want to get you in trouble." He got off the bed, and laced our fingers. He pulled me into a hug. "See you tomorrow?"

I sighed. "You'll see me, but we won't be doing this." I hugged him tightly.

Eli kissed me chastely. "I love you. Goodnight my little Clare bear."

"I love you too, goodnight." We hugged one last time, and Eli snuck out the best he could, and left the house without Jake hearing him.

I sighed. "I swear I will slaughter Jake." I said to myself as I kept hearing the two sickos next door moan loud.

XXXXX

**Like? Yes? No? Who do you think Jake is sucking face with? I feel so bad I haven't been updating, but now that I'm almost on break, I will most likely be updating A LOT! So don't give up Eclare shippers ;-)**

**Please please review! :-)**


	13. Txt on the Lonely Nights

**Hey thank you guys so much for your kind words for my boyfriend :-)**

**Just so we are clear…I had been working on chapter 12 like 2 weeks ago, so that authors note was made 2 weeks ago…therefore right now everything for the most part is ok except I'm still injured, but my boyfriend is doing much better. So since I am one day close to breaks…watch out for MadameDegrassi ;-) hehe! **

**I will admit I notice we have some Eclare quitters, which makes me very sad :-( but I won't ever give up on them ;-)**

**Thank you, degrassibear, turbowiz07, the cliffhanger girl, sushi.23, xThoseBlueEyesX, RRsabi, GottobeElizabeth, and krissylol :-)**

**I am dedicating this chapter to sushi.23, because she said in a TLC review that she was a dancer, plus I follow her on twitter, and am PROUD to see another dancing degrassian to represent with me ;-)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 13: Txt on the Lonely Nights

Clare's POV

Wow this night really sucks. I just want it to be Saturday so that I can be off punishment, and with my Eli. Could it get any worse? Oh yeah! My step brother is next door with a girl in his room.

I could hear loud peppy giggles.

I banged my bed and looked at my cell phone, reading it was 10:30 pm. Ok that's it! She needs to leave.

I got out of my bed, and heard a knock on my door. I sighed and answered the door.

"Hey Clare Bear can we please borrow a condom? Jake ran out." She smiled raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a box of condoms shoving it at her. "Just take them all." I said angrily.

"Thanks Clare Bear you're the best." She smiled and headed back to Jake's room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I headed back to my bed and cuddled under the covers grabbing my cell phone.

_Clare: tell Jenna to LEAVE! It's fair enough since I can't have Eli over._

_Jake: No! And I know he was just over here. You need to keep your screams down. Btw thanks for the condoms sis ;) _

_Clare: just keep it down ok? I need to sleep!_

_Jake: night._

I can't believe how big of a douche my own step brother is being. I also can't believe after everything she had been through Jenna would actually start dating and having sex with Jake, whom I dated, and am now related to. She really sickens me.

I searched for Eli's number.

_Clare: Hey….are you awake?_

_Eli: Everything ok blue eyes?_

_Clare: no not really :(_

_Eli: :( let me guess? Jenna and Jake are being scum bags next door?_

_Clare: unfortunately :( it's like her and Alli team up to go suck face with my ex's._

_Eli: Well I promise you I would NEVER let that happen. I don't particularly care for either one…not to mention Jenna's blue eyes scare the livin daylights outta me!_

I giggled at that. She does have natural blue eyes, but also wears eye color contacts to make them look more colorful. Fake bitch.

_Clare: lol so true. I wish you were here right now :(_

_Eli: aww baby :( but really how would I be any help?_

_Clare: you always know how to help me sleep…well if you were here. _

_Eli: do you want me to come over?_

_Clare: No no, I don't want to get in trouble._

_Eli: true. But what if Jake and Barbie get caught in action?_

_Clare: exactly ;) i can't afford to get into any more trouble after what happened last Saturday. Plus we still have this Saturday to look forward to ;)_

_Eli: Oh right ;) any hints?_

_Clare: ZIP :x_

_Eli: you little monster ;)_

_Clare: hehe but I'm your little monster :)_

_Eli: and I love my little monster :)_

_Clare: ok this isn't really helping me sleep. Any other ideas?_

_Eli: Well I could tell you what I would do if we were in your bed and in this situation._

_Clare: I'll imagine you're here doing this ;)_

_Eli: For starters I would hold your little body in my arms tightly but not too tight. To make you feel as safe as possible._

_Clare: *blushes* :) I love lying in your arms._

_Eli: I would stroke my fingers through your soft auburn curls, I would leave soft kisses from your neck to your ear and whisper in your little ear, "I love you so much my blue eyes. Then I would kiss your ear again and feel your body heat up at the sensation._

As Eli was saying this I was already imagining myself in his arms, and reading his texts, just made me melt and I felt like I could actually hear him say this even though he wasn't here to actually cuddle me and whisper this to me.

_Clare: You're making me blush Eli :)_

_Eli: and after that I would give you a nice backrub, by slipping my hands under your night shirt and caressing your soft skin in my hands. As I do this I would keep kissing your temple, until you would fall asleep._

_Clare: You're already making me tried just reading this. _

_Eli: Lol, well in that case…Sweet Dreams my little Blue Eyes. I love you so much and can't wait to fall asleep with you in my arms again._

_Clare: I love you too Elijah. And I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms again. They are my home ;)_

With that I plugged my phone in and felt tired. Although I could still hear Jake and Jenna moaning and pounding loud next door, I still could care less. My own boyfriend Elijah Goldsworthy has the power to make everything better, whether he is in my bed holding me, or on the phone saying sweet words, making my heart melt.

"OH MY GOD JAKE!" Jenna shrieked next door. "RIGHT THERE!" She shouted.

I giggled to myself. TO think I was pissed at them 10 minutes ago. Could care less. My true love is what really matters, not the scum bags.

Before I actually fell asleep, I reached under my bed to grab Eli's blazer he had left here one day that I kept, and I hugged it to my chest and fell asleep snuggling his blazer to me.

XXXXX

**Short I know! But next chapter will be the Saturday date ;-) and I plan on making that one very intimate. What'd ya think? Jenna? Lol everyone thought it was going to be Alli :-P so I picked someone not as obvious! Please Please review! They keep me motivated ;-)**


	14. Inseparable Under a Full Moon Part 1

**Oh EM GEE….I am almost at 100 reviews:-O THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I really hope I get 100 for this one, because it'll be my first story that gets up to 100 :-)**

**Once again HUGE shout out to Turbowiz70, Emmajewl, degrassibear, JDDCdancer, The Cliffhanger Girl, GottabeElizabethA, RRsabi, xThoseBlueEyesx, & eclarefanxxx :-) you guys have been motivating me since like the first chapter to keep going ;-) and I love you sooo much for it :-D **

**Since I am on Thanksgiving Break, be expecting a lot of updates on my other stories and this one! Lol what can I say I went like 2 and a half weeks without updating and I missed it so much!**

**Dedicating this to….umm I used just about everyone, so I guess I'll dedicate this to any newbie's out there reading this ;-)**

**Ohh be sure to check out eclarefanxxx's stories! So much eclare cutesiness ;-) ("You're My Inspiration" and "Those Nights")**

**PS HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Inseparable under a Full Moon (Part 1)

Clare's POV

I had this all planned out. It is finally Saturday and I get to spend it all with Eli. I couldn't ask for anymore. I got my night bag ready, and finished straightening my hair. Yeah I decided to ditch the curls tonight.

"Clare!" Jake called, knocking on my door.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just let me in." He said frustrated.

I put my straighter down and opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" I said glaring at him.

Jake smiled. "Look I just wanted to apologize about this week. It was wrong of me to have Jenna over, and it was rude for us to be you know." He gestured unsuringly.

I sighed. "It's fine, just please next time you have her over, have your own condoms and move it in the basement."

Jake sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sit down." He sat on the bed.

I backed away thinking he was going to try something on me. "Whoa what's going on?"

Jake put his hands on his knees. "You know how Jenna doesn't have a home right?" He looked down.

I nodded. "Yeah." I arched an eyebrow.

"Well she's moving in…temporarily…" He dragged the last part.

I raised my eyebrow up more. "Ummm excuse me?"

"Clare I love her. I told her last night that I loved her. And she has nowhere to stay." He said looking up at me.

I guess I kind of understand. I have to admit at least Jake is happy, and I do like seeing him happy. "Did you tell Glenn?" I asked.

He nodded. "I did, and he's fine with it. I just wanted to tell you."

My eyes widened at a huge realization.

Jake gave me a weird look. "Everything ok?"

I snapped back into realization. "Huh? Ohh ye yeah I'm fine." I went to go turn off my straightner and grabbed my overnight bag. "I got to go. Are you going out tonight by the way?"

Jake stood up and exited out of my room with me. "Yeah, I'm hanging with Drew, then Jenna's coming over to spend the night afterwards." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. "Have fun with Eli!"

I smiled and grabbed my car keys, heading out the door. "Thanks bro." I winked at him.

Like I said Jake and I can be civil at times, and I guess times like these I'm not at all bothered by calling him my brother.

I placed my bag in the back seat of my sapphire blue cobalt, got into the drivers seat and headed to go pick up Eli for our special night. Somehow after talking to Jake I had an idea in my head that I really wanted to share with Eli.

XXXXX

Eli and I are currently walking a large valley as the sun is setting. Our fingers tightly entwined.

I smiled as Eli rubbed his thumb over my hand, and pulled my hand up to his lips.

He placed a gentle kiss on my hand. "I am so glad it is Saturday. I really have you all to myself?" He asked.

I smiled and swung are entwined hands back and forth. "Yes. I'm all yours."

Eli and I continued to walk until we reached the top of this slightly high hill. We stopped at the edge, and Eli sat down, and pulled me into his lap. The view was absolutely beautiful. There was a giant field of flowers and woods in the background. Plus we could see the sun just about to set.

I sighed and laid my head back to rest it on his chest. "I love you so much." I covered my hands over his.

I felt Eli chuckle softly. He re laced our fingers and kept his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I love you more." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled, as he placed his lips right under my ear leaving butterfly kisses down my neck.

I felt Eli smirk into my neck. "You are just so adorable when you giggle." He placed another kiss on my neck.

I moaned softly as he kissed up and down my neck. "I can't help but get that feeling when I'm with you."

Eli un laced our fingers and slipped his hands under my blouse, caressing my stomach.

"Eli stop!" I grabbed his wrists.

Eli moved his hands right off and stopped kissing my neck. He moved my body so we were facing each other. "Everything ok Blue Eyes?"

I blushed and looked into his eyes. Moving his dark bangs to the side. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Could you see us living together?" I looked down after asking.

Eli was silent for a moment.

I sighed and looked away from him. "Sorry…ne never min." I was cut off.

Eli had quickly cupped my cheeks. "What do you mean by living together?" He asked.

I sighed. "Jake asked Jenna to move in with him. It just made me wonder, would if we lived together?"

Eli stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "Honestly, we are so young, but I really think we could do it." He smiled.

I smiled back and took no time to lean in and kiss him. Our lips moving in perfect sync with Eli licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Eli and I continued to make out as he gently pushed me into the grass.

I giggled and pulled him on top of me, my hands on the back of his neck.

Eli broke the kiss and touched our foreheads and noses. We both giggled like mad. Eli then laid down right next to me and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arm securely around me.

I laid my head on his chest and looked up at the sky to see the full moon was up.

Eli interrupted my thoughts. "So may I ask what is the special thing you were talking about for tonight?" He stroked his fingers through my straightened hair.

I place my hand over his heart. "Well look up at the sky."

He looked up and smiled.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He looked right back into my eyes and kissed my temple. "It is but not nearly as beautiful as the girl I'm holding at the moment."

I blushed and cuddled closer into his chest. "You're so sappy."

Eli chuckled softly and continued to stroke my hair. "How did you know there was going to be a full moon and why did you insist that it was going to be special?"

I giggled. "Well I happened to notice in the paper, plus I've read that cuddling under a full moon is one of the most romantic things couples do together."

"I have to say you're fiction readings are actually working for me right now."

We stayed silent for a few moments as Eli continued to hold me and stroke my hair.

"So are we spending the night together tonight?" I asked, breaking our silence.

Eli stood up on his feet and helped me up. "If we don't I will probably cry."

I smiled and yawned.

Eli tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Somebody's definitely getting tired."

I nodded and opened my arms out to him. "Carry me."

Eli grabbed me from behind the thighs and upper back, and carried me bridal style. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. "Would you mind if I drive?" He asked as he walked towards my car.

"Sure, but where are we going?" I asked.

Eli smirked. "I'll give you a hint it's not my house or your house."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Are we actually sleeping at this place?"

"Yes my dear we are." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed again. "Well either way I can't wait."

XXXXX

**End of part 1… hehehe :-) Happy Thanksgiving guys:-D**

**Reviews? I will for sure get part 2 up tomorrow ;-)**


	15. Special Night Special Location Part 2

**I ACTUALLY GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! :-D THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate these reviews. Much Much MUCH LOVE to you all!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to krissylol :-) you have a valid point there…that could say maybe be an idea for another story? ;-D**

**Ok nuff rambling. On with the story, leggo!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 15: Special Night at a Special Location

Eli's POV

We had finally arrived at our special location where we would finally spend the night in each others arms. Clare had fallen asleep in the front seat as I drove to our location, so after parking the car I got out opened her door, and picked her up.

Clare's eye fluttered open. "Whe where are we?" She asked softly.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her nose. "We are at our special location." I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door, walking inside the place while still carrying Clare.

Clare's eyes lit up at the sight. "Eli, it's amazing."

I placed her back down on her feet, and let her walk around the living room, following her.

"Where are we exactly? This isn't breaking and entering is it?" She asked almost worried.

I chuckled. "No no, never. Bullfrog and CeCe bought this cottage about 5 years ago, and we really never use it." I laced our fingers and looked right into her blue eyes. "But tonight WE are." I leaned in and kissed her lips.

I felt Clare smile into the kiss and wrap her arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug as we kissed. I caressed her sides up and down with my hands, and licked her bottom lip for entrance. She of course let me in and entangled our tongues.

I slipped my hands up her shirt and pushed her shirt up revealing and caressing her ivory skin.

I felt Clare back away from the kiss and me.

I frowned. "Are you ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "First off I forgot my overnight bag in the car, and second." She re laced our fingers. "Could we maybe take this to a more private room, preferably with a bed?"

I smirked and nodded.

XXXXX

We finally got more settled in the master bedroom, the both of us under the covers with no clothes to separate our skin.

I was hovered over her kissing her neck, and getting ready to enter.

Clare is still somewhat getting used to this intimacy, so she still gets a little nervous before we make love.

"E Eli?" She was shaking right under me.

I pulled away from her neck and moved her straightened hair to the side. "You're nervous aren't you?"

She nodded giving me a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry. I know it is probably so stupid, it's just something I'm still trying to fully adjust to and…"

I cut her off with a chaste kiss on the lips, keeping my fingers laced in her hair. I stopped and caressed my thumb over her cheek, wiping her single tear away. "Don't ever apologize to me for being nervous, or feeling your feelings." I kissed her cheek. "Just remember, it's just me Eli, your boyfriend who loves you so much, and would never hurt you."

Clare smiled and ran her shaky hand over my chest. "I love you too."

I smiled and pecked at her lips. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes I am."

Since Clare was on birth control, and since Jenna and Jake stole the box of condoms from Clare's drawer I figured I wouldn't use one.

I slowly pushed into her, feeling her walls clench tightly. Suddenly I heard a loud pound at the front door.

Clare had jumped. "Wha what was that?" She asked with wide eyes.

My eyes moved towards our door then back at Clare. "Do you want me to pull out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm really scared."

I sighed and pulled out of her, and reached down for my boxers. I got out of the bed.

Clare grabbed my wrist and was in tears. "No please don't leave me. Would of you get hurt?" She cried softly.

I heard the pounding noise grow louder. I pulled Clare into a tight hug. "Listen, I will be ok. I am doing this to protect you, because I love you." I whispered in her ear.

Clare held on to me tighter. "Please, can't you just stay here with me?"

I loosened my grip on her and held our hands. "I promise I will be back and everything will be ok. You need to trust me alright?"

Clare sighed. "Ok." She let go of me but then pulled me in for another kiss. "Be careful."

I pulled away and got out of the bed and grabbed a hockey stick that was sitting in the closet. "I will."

I exited the room and headed towards the front door to where the pounding sound was coming from. I opened the door and prepared to hit who ever it was, when suddenly I looked down to see a log. I had noticed it was windy and the wind was causing the log to roll back and forth hitting the door. (A/N yes I based this log thing after a real experience lol) I rolled my eyes and pushed the log off the porch where it landed in a pot hole and remained stuck there.

"Such a waste of worry." I thought.

I walked back to our bedroom and got back into bed, pulling a relieved Clare to my chest.

"What happened?" She asked sounding worried.

I sighed. "It was the wind that blew a log back and forth causing it to pound on the door."

Clare gave me a puzzled look. "That's all it was?" She asked.

I smiled. "That's all it was."

Clare sighed of relief. "So I got all panicky over THAT? I'm so dumb."

I moved Clare so that she was lying right on top of me, with our bare chests touching. "You stop saying that kind of stuff about my girlfriend. I love her and don't think any of that could ever be true in a million years." I placed my hands on either side of her waist and rubbed them.

Clare giggled. "You're right. But you know, you've been saying I love you to me all night?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Indeed I have. That's what you say when you care about and love someone special." I rubbed my thumbs over the bottom of where her ribcage is.

"I love you too Elijah." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. "So much." She said against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss, and shifted us back to our original love making position.

"Eli, make love to me." She said softly.

I smiled and obeyed her command.

XXXXX

"Why are you crying baby?" I asked, as I pulled her body closer to mine.

We had moments ago just finished making love, and as I held her, I felt her body shake slightly and felt warm tears hit my bare chest.

Clare sniffed. "It's just…every time we do this I get so emotional, and overwhelmed. I know it sounds stupid." She softly sobbed.

I sat us up and cupped both her cheeks wiping her tears away with a swipe of my thumbs. "I don't think it is stupid at all." I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

She smiled small and we lay back down on the bed.

I rubbed her back in slow circle motions. "Do you regret losing your virginity to me?" I asked.

Clare turned her head so we were both looking at each other. "Never. I love you so much Eli, that it almost scares me." She scooted closer to my side, as I continue to rub her back. "Every time I'm with you like this I feel so safe." She smiled and blinked a single tear.

I smiled and kissed her tear away. "You really are so special to me Clare. We have been through so much together, and I am so happy to hear you say those words."

She blushed madly, and leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. "I love you Eli Goldsworthy." She whispered.

I pulled her body to mine, and she laid her head on my chest, I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers, and wrapped my other arm securely around her waist. "I love you too Clare Edwards." I whispered in her ear and left a kiss there.

After about ten minutes passed of caressing her bare skin, and whispering sweet sappy stuff to each other, we both feel asleep not letting go.

XXXXX

I woke up to the sunlight peeking through the window, and sighed that it had to be morning. I then looked down and smiled at the beautiful girl I was holding in my arms. I gently moved her off of me and onto the bed, pulling the covers over her body.

I leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips, and got out of bed to go get my boxers back on.

"Mhmm, please come back here." She moaned, slightly waking up.

I smirked as I slipped my boxers back on and headed towards the bed. "Actually you should come out of there and get over here."

Clare groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

I sighed and pulled the covers to the side and climbed into the bed and right under the covers with her. I pulled her body towards mine and kissed the back of her neck.

Clare squealed.

I chuckled softly and placed another kiss on her neck. "Good morning to you too."

Clare turned around to face me and smiled, moving my jet black hair out of my face. "Sorry, but you should really know that I am not a morning person." She pecked my cheek.

I softly caressed her sides. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asked while wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Were you ok last night? It's not like you t get so emotional. I understood what you said and all, but I just want to make sure everything's ok."

Clare smiled and nodded. "Eli I didn't really expect you to remember this, but last night was a special night for both of us. It was the anniversary of when we first met."

My eyes widened. How could I not remember that, god I feel like a dick. "Oh Clare bear I am so sorr."

Clare cut me off and smashed our lips, sharing a chaste kiss.

Clare broke the kiss and touched our foreheads. "No no, don't apologize. After everything you had been through during our break up, I didn't really expect you to remember. Hell I almost forgot. I just got so emotional because I was so happy to have shared something so special with you on that anniversary."

I felt tears well in my eyes.

"And you know despite what happened with us that last semester, I am just so happy that we were able to work it out and make it through to this point." She moved my hand over her chest, where I could feel her fast beating heart. "You feel that? That is what tells me that you are the one."

Now tears are falling down my face. "I'm loss of words." I said shakily.

Clare smiled and wiped my tears away with her thumbs. "We are both such emotional wrecks aren't we?" She said with a few tears falling down her face.

I chuckled. "In the best way possible." I wiped Clare's tears away.

We both finished our crying in each others arms, then I moved us out of the covers so we could actually get some air. I pulled Clare back to my chest.

"So we got about 6 more hours till I need to go home. What do we do now?" She asked as she traced patterns on my chest.

I smirked. "Well we could just stay in bed and watch movies."

Clare smiled wide. "I like that idea."

I leaned in and kissed her temple. "Well I like you."

Clare smirked. "Well I love you."

I smirked back. "Well I love you more."

XXXXX

**Ok I don't think I did so hot on this one :-/ sorry if it really sucks, but I tried lol! But yeah…ladeedadeeda….**

**If you're happy and you know it clap you're hands! *clap clap* If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it if you're happy and you know it clap you're hands! *clap clap***

**Please leave a review ;-)**


	16. Matching Pain

**Ok it's official, I am OBSESSED with this! Lol but since I go back to school tomorrow I probably wont be updating a lot :'-( I have to say you guys really kept me motivated to keep writing over break! ;-) thank you soo much! **

**I have about 3 weeks left of school then I'm on a six week break! :-D **

**AnonymousEliLover3- Thank you so much! I won't stop writing this for awhile so no worries ;-)**

**RRasbi- haha the log happened to me in real life, only I wasn't in Clare's position *sigh* but it scared the crap outta me :-P oh and si ;-)**

**Sushi.23- THANK YOU! Lol**

**Krissylol- thank you so much ;-)**

**Degrassibear- I am overwhelmed by your compliments! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :-) lol like Aislinn told me on twitter, "pretty please with a cherry on top?" ;-P**

**The Cliffhanger Girl- yeah if it were me I'd chose this place over Jake's crap shack any day :-) thank you so much for your sweet words!**

**xThoseBlueEyesx- thank you so much! I'm glad you love the chapter ;-) I know I was so excited to have gotten 100 reviews!**

**TurboWiz07- yes sweet Eli makes my heart melt :-) so much! Haha glad that this made you smile :-) your reviews make me smile :-) thanks for your kind words!**

**JDDCdancer1497- first off I am extremely flattered that you love the story so much that its one of the only ones you subscribed to! ;-) I had to make her nervous, you know it adds the cuteness! I can't even describe how much I LOVE your review it made me smile! :-) Also you're a dancer? SWEET! I love my fellow degrassi dancers ;-) thank you SO much for your sweet review!**

**Kelsie Cutie- Thank You!**

**Long ass authors note yikes! Lol be sure to check out my latest updates; I Got You and Eclare Oneshot Dates! This one is tuning more into a story than a series of oneshots FYI!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to JDDCdancer1497 :-) her review made me smile and it was soooo long! Lol love you sweetie!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Matching Pain

Clare's POV

So today is technically our 6 month anniversary, and we both decided to go live dangerously. Since it was a school night that of course means no sexy sleepover. Damn! Instead we are heading over to that parlor where we got our matching piercing which by the way we both still have.

"So tell me again what we are doing here?" Eli asked me as we walked hand in hand towards the parlor.

I smirked. "Well I'm still not quite old enough to get a tattoo, however I plan on getting a special piercing."

"And I suppose I'm the one who is going to suffer through the pain of a tattoo?" He wined sarcastically.

I smiled. "Your choice!"

"But you're worth it." He leaned in and pecked our lips.

We had finally arrived to the parlor and Eli opened the door for me letting me go in first.

A really tall man greeted us at the desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to get a piercing and my boyfriend here, is getting a tattoo."

"Ok, and what exactly were you wanting to get pierced?" He asked me.

"My navel." I replied smiling.

Eli's eyes widened. I bet he was about to get hard after hearing that.

"Ok, how about we take you first, and you son, what were you considering and where?"

"I would like to get this picture." He handed a picture of my blue eye to him. "and I would like you to put, _9-3-10_underneath the eye."

I blushed and smiled at him, snuggling my head on his shoulder.

The man looked at the picture and nodded. "I will hand this to the artist, and you my dear we can get you pierced right now. By the way my name is Ryan." He walked us into the room where I would be getting my piercing.

"Is there a certain ring you would like?" Ryan asked.

"Do you have a letter E?" I asked Ryan.

"We do! In black or silver?" He showed me both.

I looked at Eli, and Eli mouthed black.

"Black." I replied.

Ryan got out the black E letter ring and hooked it up to the syringe.

As I watched him do this I started to sweat a little. I have to admit I'm sort of terrified of needles.

"Alright Clare, I'm going to need you to lye on this table and lift your shirt for me." Ryan directed me and Eli over to the table and I lied down and pulled my yellow skin tight shirt up revealing my stomach. I gulped.

Eli stood right by my side and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "You sure you want to do this Blue?" He kissed my hand.

I smiled at my love. "Of course, just don't let go of my hand, please!"

Eli gave my hand another kiss. "Not unless you say otherwise." He covered my one hand with both of his hands, rubbing it with his other hand.

I barely noticed Ryan rubbed anti septet on my tummy, until he revealed the syringe. "Ok Clare I'm going to need you to give me one big breath, and look away if you have to."

I nodded and looked into Eli's loving eyes.

"1, 2, 3 breathe in." He commanded.

I inhaled heavily and continued to watch Eli, ignoring the fact that a needle was going into my skin.

"Ok now breathe out. Look for yourself." Ryan put the top ball in.

I looked down and saw the lovely letter Eli pierced into my skin. I smiled. "I love it. Thank you!" I said to Ryan.

Ryan smiled. "You are very welcome. Now be sure to leave that in for six months and put this anti septet on twice daily. You will be sore for the next few weeks, so take an Advil and be careful with your stomach." He handed me the anti septet, and gave me a recipe.

Eli licked his lips looking down at my tummy, which I kept revealed since my skin was slightly tender from the piercing.

"Eli." Ryan called.

"Yes?" Eli replied.

"Would you mind coming in say this Friday to get your tattoo? We are all out of the blue color for the eye." Ryan said.

"Not at all. That would actually be better." He said as I paid Ryan.

"Ok awesome! I will put you down for 7:30 pm this Friday then." Ryan wrote it down on paper also giving Eli the number of the parlor.

"Thank you, see you Friday." Eli said as we headed out of the parlor.

XXXXX

"Oh my god this hurts so much." I cried as I laid on my bed crying softly.

Eli laid on his side next to me and propped his head up with his hand and looked down at my red tummy. "Did you take an Advil like Ryan said?"

I nodded. "Two of them, but it still hurts." I cried.

"Want me to make it feel better?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded.

Eli placed his hand over my stomach and gently rubbed his thumb over my skin. "Does that feel any better?" He asked.

I started to blush feeling Eli's cold hand rubbing my warm swollen skin. "Mmmhmm."

Eli smirked and kept rubbing my tummy for another five minutes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss just above my navel. "You have such a cute bellybutton." He said.

I swear I blushed redder than my stomach from the piercing. "You're being sappy."

Eli placed another kiss on my stomach. "Well I call it honesty and you call it sappy. But either way you still have a cute bellybutton." He smirked at me.

I giggled. "Thank you."

Eli moved up to kiss me on the lips. "But I love you, and my proud of you for being so brave." He then kissed my nose.

"You say anymore, I will be redder than an apple." I giggled.

Eli leaned in and kissed my neck. "I love apples." He mumbled in my neck.

Turns out Eli stayed the night, despite it being a school night. He knew I was in a lot of pain and he wanted to be there for me, so I just let him stay the night.

I decided to sleep shirtless since my stomach was sore, and of course Eli went shirtless with me.

We cuddled up under the covers and nuzzled noses.

"Goodnight blue eyes. Happy six month." He kissed me tenderly.

"Goodnight green eyes, I love you." I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his arms.

XXXXX

**Hmmmmm yeah tattoo will happen, just dunno when lol. Reviews? Please? :-)**


	17. Privacy is Impossible!

**I AM BACK BITCHES! :-) hehe no you guys aren't bitches ;-) lol but I am done with my semester, done with observations, and I am on break for about 6 weeks :-) **

**Thank You sooo sooo much reviewers :-) I absolutely appreciate every single one of them and so far all of these reviews have made me smile :-)**

**I know I said that I would make Eli's tattoo the next chapter…but then I got another idea which is going to lead to the rest of this story!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! IF I DID THEN KREW WOULD GET MARRIED :-)**

**Enjoy loves :-)**

Chapter 17: Privacy is Impossible!

Clare's POV

I woke up to a light turning on in the hallway, and I heard Jake's door open.

I yawned, and rose from bed then realizing Eli was still asleep. I smiled at him and quietly got out of bed, tucking the covers over his bare front body. I picked up Eli's shirt from the floor and put it on, since I was only in a sports bra, and I left my room and ran into Jake.

Jake was shirtless, and gave me a look of shock. "What are you doing up?"

I crossed my arms. "Umm you're the one who woke me up! You explain."

Jake sighed and headed towards the bathroom. "It's Jenna."

I gave him a confused look. "What about Jenna?"

"She woke up and wasn't feeling good."

I was about to say something, but then I heard Jenna cry from the bathroom.

Jake and I walked into the bathroom, to find a crying Jenna lying on the floor, with her hands covering her face.

"Jake I'm so sorry." She cried.

Jake knelt down and pulled Jenna into his arms. "Shhh. It'll be ok."

"Jenna do you want me to get you anything?" I asked sympathetically.

Jenna shook her head. "Thank you Clare bear, but I think I'll be ok." She smiled small at me.

I smiled back.

"I got it Clare. You can go back to bed." Jake said to me. He then looked at Jenna and asked, "Are you ready to go back to bed, or do you need to stay in here a little longer?"

Jenna shook her head again. "I think I'm done."

Jake smiled and picked her up carrying her back to his room. They both said goodnight to me.

I said goodnight back and went back to my room. I found Eli still asleep in my bed and smiled as I gently lifted the sheets, removing Eli's shirt off. I crawled under the covers and moved a little closer to Eli.

I felt Eli shift next to me. He inhaled really loudly and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my body. "What's going on with Jenna?"

I sighed at the feeling of Eli holding me. I cuddled up closer to him and wrapped my arms around his bare torso. "She was puking, but she and Jake went back to bed."

"Who wakes up at 2:30 in the morning to throw up?" He asked groggily.

"Well I guess Jenna does." I giggled tiredly.

Eli chuckled. "Ok well let's get back to or beauties sleep." He kissed the tp of my head. "Goodnight Blue."

Within like 3 seconds we both fell asleep together in each others arms.

XXXXX

_~6:30 a.m. that same morning~_

I woke up feeling someone rub circles on my back. I smiled and looked up. "Morning Eli."

Eli was sitting up. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my nose. "And good morning to you too pretty lady."

I giggled and shifted so that I was straddling his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked the hair on the back of his neck. "Pretty lady eh?" I smiled and smashed our lips.

Our chaste kiss got interrupted, to the sound of someone vomiting in the toilet.

We broke the kiss and touched noses, sighing of annoyance.

Eli pulled away. "Is she ok? I thought you said she puked earlier?"

I nodded. "She was, but I don't know maybe she just has the stomach flu or something. I got up off of Eli's lap and walked to go check on Jenna, but I paused and heard Jake in there with her.

"Babe, this has been going on for a whole week."

Jenna cried again. "Jake please don't leave me. I feel bad for putting you through this, but we'll make it through right?"

"We will. But I think today you and I should just stay home and rest." Jake sighed.

"Ok." She sighed.

"That's my girl." I heard a brief kiss.

I got up and walked back to my room.

Eli was still sitting up. "Everything ok with her?" He asked concerned.

I climbed into Eli's lap and rested my head on his shoulder. "I really don't know, but I think I'm just going to stay out of it." I sighed and stroked Eli's hair.

Eli smiled. "That might be best for now." He kissed my temple. "How's your belly feeling?"

I almost forgot about that. "It's feeling sore today." I frowned and looked down at my partially red belly.

Eli placed his hands on my tummy and rubbed it in soft circles, giving me goose bumps all over. "Want me to stay over again tonight?"

I blushed and nodded. "That would be nice. Mom and Glenn haven't been home in the past 2 weeks." (A/N you'll find out soon!)

Eli kept his lips plastered to my temple. "So tonight, will we?"

I giggled as he moved his lips down my face and started open mouth kissing my neck. "As much as I would love that, my belly is still sore, and I would find sex very un comfortable." I laced my fingers in his hair, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Eli hovered over me and kissed my ear. "Don't apologize for not wanting sex." He whispered. "I love you no matter what."

I scooted down and pulled Eli's head to rest on my chest. I kept stroking his hair. "One of the many reasons I love you."

Eli smiled and kept rubbing my belly. "I have something better in mind."

XXXXX

School was school. But now that it's over I'm excited for Eli's little surprise. Although I can't seem to shake off this morning. I'm kind of worried about Jenna, with her throwing up last night and this morning.

I herd a knock on the door. "It's open."

In comes Eli. "I got our little surprise." He smirked holding a paper bag.

I giggled and walked over to him. "What's all this?" I took the bag and placed it on my bed. I pulled out two tubs of ice cream, a bag of cheetos, a can of whipped cream, and a box of teddy grams. I smiled. "What's all of this for?"

Eli sat down on my bed and took both of my hands in his, entwining our fingers. "It's just we've never really had a pig-out night, so I figured we'd have one tonight." He pulled me towards him causing me to fall right on top of him.

We both giggled madly.

Eli moved our entwined hands up above our heads, and rolled us over, so that he was now on top of me. He leaned in and open mouth kissed my neck.

I giggled, "So you're going to fatten me up?"

Eli chuckled into my neck. "You don't get fat. You're skin and bones." He moved his hand on my side, pinching it playfully.

I flinched and giggled. "I guess I really can't pass up a chance to eat junk food with my boyfriend."

"Nope." He kissed up from my neck to my ear. "Oh and I got us a movie too."

"Which one?" I moaned slightly.

"You'll have to wait and see my love." He stood up and helped me up.

I kept giggling, as he took our tightly entwined fingers and the bag of junk food, leading me downstairs.

XXXXX

"Eli stop!" Eli was squirting the cool whip into my mouth, and he squirted a little too much.

We are currently laying on the couch, with him spooning me from behind, and his arms wrapped around me.

Eli chuckled. "But then I couldn't do this." He smashed his lips with mine. He sucked some of the cool whip out of my mouth.

I giggled more, and kept my kisses in sync with his.

After we battled with each others tongues, Eli pulled back with some cool whip on his face.

"Eli I don't think I have ever had this much fun with you." I leaned up and licked the cool whip off of his face.

Eli smiled and grabbed the bag of cheetos. "Open up baby." He took a cheeto and held it to my mouth.

I opened my mouth, and he placed it in my mouth.

I then grabbed a cheeto, and held it to his mouth. "Your turn Elijah."

Eli opened his mouth, and I placed the cheeto in between my teeth and gave him the cheeto by my mouth.

Eli took the other end of the cheeto in between his teeth, and re touched our lips.

We pecked a kiss but then pulled back finishing our cheeto.

"I forgot what we were even watching." I said as I touched our noses.

"Me too." He rubbed our noses.

We smiled and re smashed lips. Eli turned my body, so that I was lying on my side and facing him as we kissed. He slipped his hand up my tank top, caressing my stomach.

I smiled into the kiss and laced my fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands slightly.

"Whoa, get a room!"

Both me and Eli flinched, and broke away from our make out.

"Jake? Jenna what are you doing here?" I shouted, in shock.

Jenna looked down to the floor looking slightly embarrassed.

Jake took Jenna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We need to talk to you guys." Jake said in a serious tone.

Me and Eli looked at each other confused. "What's going on?" Eli asked, as Jake took a seat on the chair across from us, pulling Jenna on his lap.

I took Eli's hand and looked at Jake and Jenna worried.

XXXXX

**CLIFFHANGER! :-D lol sorry it's been so long since I've updated, so this really sucks, but since I am on break for like 6 weeks, I will be updating constantly! So what do you think the big news is that Jake and Jenna got for Eli and Clare? Please PLEASE send a review! If I can get at least 5 reviews I WILL update this tomorrow :-) So go head and review ;-)**


	18. Disagreements Part 1

**Yay! Got about 8 reviews :-D Ok guess that deserves chapter 18! I understand some of you are out of town and might not get a chance to read/review, and that is ok, I understand! I'm not going out of town, but I am having people over, but since I haven't updated since Thanksgiving I will most likely be using free time to update!**

**Thank you so much XThoseBlueEyesx, clareandeliforever, Eclarefanxxx, Tasmin, Em, Flower, sushi.23, and TurboWiz07! Y'all rock ;-)**

**Dedicating this one to clareandeliforever ;-) I hate when my ipod does that too, ugh so annoying:-P**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Disagreements part 1

Eli's POV

Clare and I are currently lying in her bed, trying to sink in what Jake and Jenna just told us.

"I can't believe her." Clare said sounding upset.

I turned over to Clare and placed my hand over hers. "Me neither." I shook my head.

Clare stayed silent and frowned.

I broke our silence. "Does it bother you that she did it with Jake? Your ex?"

Clare sighed and looked over at me. "When we were broken up, I admit I was falling for him, and I thought I really was in love. It kind of surprises me that he would do this."

I nodded and got right off the bed.

Clare sat right up. "Where are you going?" She asked worried.

I grabbed my shoes and put them on. "I think we need to be a part for a while."

"What? Why would you say that?" She got out of the bed and sat by me as I put my shoes on.

"Clare, I have never seen you this stoned before about something. You might still love him, and I think you need some time away from me." I leaned down to tie my shoes.

"But Eli, that was different. I still deep down had feelings for you." She cried softly.

"But how do I know those feelings for Jake won't just slide? Clare when you love someone, and are faced with a situation like Jake and Jenna's, you can either not at all feel bothered by it, or you get that feeling where you just can't stop thinking about them." I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

Clare followed me. "You think I don't love you?" She grabbed me by the wrist.

I pulled away from her gently. "I never said that. I just think you really need to think this out."

Clare then backed away from me and crossed her arms. "You know if you're not even willing to talk about it then maybe we should just be done." She showed some tears.

I sighed, and made my way out. "Have it you're way."

XXXXX

**Part 2 will be up tonight! Reviews would be lovely! :-)**


	19. Making Up? Part 2

**I know the last part was a little too intense, but I worry that the smut might get boring, and therefore viewers will lose interest if I keep putting Eclare smut in this…but I myself don't like writing Eclare sad/break up stuff, so yeah…I really should shut up and just continue this!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Making Up?

Clare's POV

It's been a week, since Eli and I have last seen each other. I don't exactly know if we are broken up or not, but I really do hope we aren't. I know that Eli loves me, and I love him, but I took his advice despite him leaving my house mad.

It's true, when Jake and Jenna told me and Eli that Jenna was pregnant with Jakes baby, I did get a strange feeling inside me that felt kind of sad and betrayed. But after I really did some thinking, I realized that Jake wasn't the guy I thought he was, and for me to even consider still having feeling for him is just plain stupid.

Eli is the one. I was never in denial that I still loved him from the start.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Eli at his locker, talking to Imogen. Oh dear, not her. Would if he doesn't love me anymore and wants to move on with her? I need to go stop this.

Imogen stood right next to Eli with those stupid big glasses and her hair in those dumb harajuku pigtails. She was twiddling with her pigtails and smiling flirtatiously at Eli as he was getting his books out of his locker.

"So Elijah Goldsworthy. I hear someone is single yet again?" She said flirtatiously inching closer to him.

Eli stopped and gave her a strange look. "How did you know about me and Clare?" He asked suspiciously.

Imogen smiled and placed her hand in his hair. That little snot can't touch my Eli. "I know stuff. But now that she's gone, I say we give us a try, because you know we were doing pretty well that last semester." She stroked his hair and smiled.

I was about ready to go pulverize her, until Eli grabbed her hand that was in his hair off of him. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted to her.

Imogen tensed up but sternly looked into Eli's eyes. "You really need to get over her. She's the reason you act so psycho."

"You're wrong. That was the old me, but now I'm better, and she's what keeps me on track." He sternly spoke.

Imogen raised an eyebrow. "What do you even see in that little ugly bitch?"

Eli's face turned red. "You do not talk about Clare like that! She is not a bitch, and I love her so much. Just because things aren't perfect right now doesn't change the fact that I still love her and care about her more than anything."

Imogen froze in shock.

Eli then looked over and saw me standing right on the other side looking at him in tears.

I was right. Eli does still love me, but it's been a week since we've even spoken, so I don't know if talking is the best thing for us to do.

Eli shoved Imogen out of the way and walked towards me. "Clare."

I kept crying and walked away, frightened not knowing what to do or what to say.

"No baby please come here." Eli chased after me and stopped right in front of me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked right into my eyes.

I looked back into his eyes. "Eli I love you. I don't love anyone else but you." I cried softly covering my face.

Eli nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Shhh. It's ok." He rocked me back and forth and held me into a tight embrace.

After about 5 minutes of crying in Eli's arms I finally pulled back. Eli smiled and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I love you too Clare Diane Edwards." He kissed me on the lips. "But we still need to talk this out, if we want to stay strong."

I nodded and smiled small.

Eli wrapped his arm over my shoulders and I grabbed his dangling hand lacing our fingers.

XXXXX

Eli's POV

After school was over, I took us back to my place so that we could talk. Me and Clare went up to my room, and cuddled up under the covers in my bed.

Clare rested her head on my chest and played with my fingers. "Eli I'm so sorry about last week." She said softly.

I stroked her palm with my thumb. "I think big news like that just overtook our minds." I paused. "But sometimes I wonder if you ever do miss Jake."

"I thought I did, and I took your advice and thought. Eli I really don't have any feelings for Jake, but my old feelings from the past came back. Jenna cheated with my old ex boyfriend, KC, and I think just the fact that she did it again with another ex, just made me feel so icky." She sighed. "If that makes sense."

I smiled and nodded. "I was acting insecure. I'm so sorry I put my feelings before yours." I squeezed her hand.

Clare shifted her body so that she was straddling my waist and sitting up. "No couple is perfect right?"

I smiled. "There is no such thing as perfect, but there is such thing as normal, and I think last week our fight was normal."

Clare smiled.

I chuckled softly and sat up to inch our bodies closer. "What we did this week, giving each other space. That's normal and healthy." I leaned into her ear and whispered. "What we are doing right now, talking it out." I placed a feather light kiss on her ear lobe, and continued to whisper. "That's very normal, and very healthy." I kissed her ear lobe, and trailed feather light kisses down her neck towards her face. I then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Clare took no time moving her mouth in sync with mine, intensifying the kiss, and lacing her fingers in my hair. I smirked. "Now those are he hands I approved to stroke my hair." I kissed her lips again.

Clare pulled back and blushed like crazy. "How about we continue that special night we were supposed to have last week?" She whispered moving my bangs out of my face.

I smirked and moved my hands to the hem of her shirt pulling it up.

Clare giggled and raised her arms letting me remove the shirt. "Now you raise yours up." She ordered blushing like crazy.

I raised mine up as Clare took the hem of the t shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it to the ground. We both looked into each others eyes and smiled blissfully.

Clare was wearing a bra with corset style in the front. She smiled and looked down at her breasts, undoing the bra, and removing it, exposing her big beautiful boobs.

I kept my eyes at her face and placed my hand over her breast, cupping it, while my other hand cupped her cheek. I leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're so beautiful." I left another kiss on her ear.

I felt Clare tense a little at the sensation, but she smiled and showed no disappearance of her blushing.

I gently massaged her breast in my hand, and moved my lips down from her neck, to her chest. I placed a kiss on her neglected breast and softly sucked on it.

I could hear Clare moan as I pleasured her. Clare kept her fingers laced in my hair. "B-But I wa-want to pleasure you." She moaned with her eyes shut.

I removed my mouth from her breast, and looked back into her eyes. "No. Tonight, I am going to pleasure you, and then if you want, I will make love with you, and then I will hold you in my arms."

Clare smiled wide and leaned up to kiss my lips.

I returned the kiss and mover her bangs out of her face.

"But Eli, I'm still not quite ready to be pleasured," she looked down and then up. "You know?"

I nodded. "We won't do anything that you aren't ready for baby." I placed a kiss on her other breast and trailed kisses down her stomach. I stopped at her bellybutton to see the redness went away, and that black E was still present. "How's that cute little bellybutton been feeling?" I tickled her belly slightly with my fingers.

Clare giggled and squirmed a little. "It's all better."

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her tummy. "And still ticklish as ever when I do that." I kissed the tip of her hip bone and moved my hands to the waistband of her khaki pants. I looked up at her. "Can I take these off?"

Clare smiled and nodded. "But can you take yours off too please?" She asked.

I nodded. I got out of the covers and off of the bed and removed my belt, and slid my pants down in the process.

Clare sat up and removed her khakis as well, tossing them right next to mine.

Just as I was about to grab a condom from my drawer, Clare held up a thong.

"Guess I don't need this?" She smirked and tossed it to the floor.

I smirked right back. "You little devil." I slid down my boxers and revealed myself.

Clare looked down at my cock and blushed furiously.

I rolled the condom on and crawled back under the covers with her. "Are you alright?" I felt her panting under me as I got ready to enter.

Clare nodded. "I'll be ok, just a little nervous." She smiled small.

I smiled and moved her light auburn curls to the side. "Remember, I would never intentionally hurt you." I leaned into kiss her forehead.

She smiled and held onto my shoulders.

I gently pushed myself into her, and our bodies became one.

XXXXX

I stroked Clare's sweaty curls, as she rested her head on my chest, hugging my naked torso.

We had just finished making love, and we were both feeling exhausted.

"Eli?" Clare said quietly.

"Hmm?"

Clare smiled and placed a kiss on my chest. "You truly are the one for me."

I smiled and placed a kiss on her temple. "And you are truly the one for me too." Clare shifted her body so that our bare chests were touching. I could feel her heart racing against mine. Both beating fast, but trying to retain back to its normal rate.

I moved both of my hands, to rub her back. "Fast heart there Edwards." I chuckled.

Clare giggled. "Same to you Goldsworthy, in fact yours is slightly faster."

I chuckled, and traced letters with my fingers over her bare back.

"Eli stop that tickles." She giggled.

"I'm tracing words on your back."

"Oh and what are you tracing?"

I traced an "I" then I traced a heart and finally "you".

Clare knew just by the feeling of my letters on her back. She smiled, and leaned forward smashing her lips to mine. "I love you too." She said in the kiss.

We kissed for about 5 minutes, and then just relaxed in each others arms. We didn't really get tired, so we stayed up the entire night and just talked, and kissed, and cuddled.

I think both Clare and I learned in the end, disagreements it part of relationships, sometimes space isn't such a bad thing, and as long as we are able to communicate well, then we can be able to maintain our healthy loving relationship.

XXXXX

**Hopefully this made up for the not so happy chapter I posted this afternoon? Yes I don't think I ever want to break up Eclare in my stories, because it's bad enough that they aren't dating on the show now, and I don't like reading heartbreaking Eclare ff's either! No worries guys I say Eclare is endgame and I am sticking to it ;-)**

**Reviews? :-) Please? :-)**


	20. Laps Carrying & Holding Oh My!

**Not so sure if I will continue the TLC sequel…say tomorrow? I just created a new twitter page…AlexSteele_Army! Go Follow! **

**Thank you so much to degrassibear, Ariel C. Rilmonn, TurboWiz07, RRsabi, The Cliffhanger Girl, clareandeliforever, sushi.23, & xThoseBlueEyesx :-)**

**Go check out eclarefanxxx story: Yellow. It is beautiful! **

**Next update I'm giving out my reviewers story shout outs ;-) so be ready :-)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 20: Laps Carrying & Holding Oh My!

Eli's POV

She is just so adorable. We are at my house and were watching the movie Hide and Seek, but within 45 minutes into the movie, Clare fell asleep with her head in my lap. She was bundled up in a big black felt blanket, and her body was curled up into a little ball.

I was sitting up but relaxing. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my lap and smiled. I gently rubbed her shoulders and leaned down to gently peck her temple.

Clare didn't move or flinch, but she did crinkle her cute little nose.

I placed my fingers into her delicate curls and gently stroked her curls. Her hair had gotten longer, since we first met, but I still love her auburn curls so much.

Clare continued to snooze in my lap as I stroked her hair.

After about 15 minutes, I looked up at the clock and it read 10:30 pm. I yawned and carefully moved Clare's head off of my lap, and placed my one arm under her legs and the other arm under her up upper back, picking her up bridal style. My lady has officially passed out! I can't just wake her up and take her home in a situation like this. No way!

I stood up off the couch grabbed the remote, and turned off the movie. I carried her up the stairs and towards my room. I entered my clean room and gently placed her on my bed.

Clare just settled into my pillow, still fast asleep. I walked over to my drawers and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pajama pants, and headed toward the bathroom, to go take my shower.

XXXXX

I stood in front of my mirror in my shirt and PJ pants brushing my teeth, when all a sudden I saw my angel enter the bathroom in just her shirt and no pants but instead a sexy pair of green and black striped boy shorts.

I smirked. "No pants Edwards?"

Clare smiled small and stretched her arms up. Her shirt slightly lifter revealing her "E" piercing.

I couldn't resist. I poked my finger over her stomach that was revealing.

"EEP!" Clare gasped. She pulled her shirt down and blushed.

I smirked. "So you have a nice little snooze on my lap?"

Clare looked puzzled. "I totally forgot about that, for some reason I thought we just napped on your bed."

I shook it off and rinsed off my tooth brush. Both me and Clare headed towards my room.

"So I am sleeping over tonight right?" She asked with her big crystal blue eyes looking hopeful that I'd say yes.

I smiled, and picked her body up and threw her over my shoulder. "If you insist."

"ELI!" Clare squealed as I gently dropped her back on the bed, and fell right on top of her. We both laughed and hugged each other. I rested my head on her lap as she sat up against my head board. This time Clare stroked her fingers though my jet black hair.

I rested my hands on her smooth legs. "So how are Ken and Barbie doing? Any idea if they're having a Tommie or a Kelly yet? (A/N that's what they used to call the child Barbie dolls at least in my days :-P)

Clare rolled her eyes. "Let's just say I think I might be crashing here for a few days, month tops. Jenna's been doing nothing but crying eating and puking, wears Jake has been either working now for his dad or catering Jenna. No clue if its boy or girl yet."

"I'm sorry your life has to be so tough." I sighed.

Clare shook her head. "It would be tough if you weren't around." She smiled.

I moved my head so that my face was looking up at Clare's face. We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Clare leaned down and kissed my lips chastely.

"I love you so much Clare." I said while shifting us to lying positions. I leaned up to turn off the lamp, and pulled the covers over us both.

I pulled my lovely lady in my ar,s and held onto her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you too Eli."

We shared one more kiss.

"Goodnight." We said at the same exact time. We giggled, then fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXX

**LAME! LOL I know…HAPPY NEW YEAR! :-)**

**Reviews?**


	21. Out Tonight!

**Ok! So The Cliffhanger Girl wrote this chapter! :-) and I think she did a FANTASTIC job on it ;-) her work is always so amazing! Please be sure to leave your comments in your reviews towards her ;-)**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! Like always you guys keep me motivated to continue ;-) and I know I haven't been updating much, but the past 2 weeks were crazy busy for the holidays! Now that the holidays are kind of over, and I still got 2 full weeks of break left, I'll be updating more ;-)**

**Ok on with the story!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 21: Out Tonight!

Eli's POV

_**Chapter 21**_

**ELI**

"Come on Clare, we'll go out tonight. You put on a pretty dress, we can go dancing. I just don't want you cooped up in that house with Jake and Jenna all day. Please?" I grinned at her, pecking her lips as she sighed, "Fine Eli...but, you have to promise me that you'll make it fun and you won't just stand on the side, watching me dance because you claim you 'don't know how'."

"But it's true," I admitted, "I really don't know how to!"

"So you don't know how to dance, but from experience, I'm pretty sure you move your hips pretty well," she joked, kissing me, her tongue slipping through my slightly parted, panting lips.

I gripped her hips gently, rubbing smooth circles over her hip bones as I broke the kiss, "From our experience in bed together, I know you move your hips well."

Clare blushed, her cheeks flushing with color as I smirked, "You're so beautiful Clare...now, I'm going to drop you off back at your house to get ready, then I'll pick you up in two hours. Will that be long enough?"

"If my shower doesn't contain Jake in it or my toilet isn't taken my Jenna's mouth from her vomiting, then yes, two hours is perfect," she kissed my lips, her breath tickling my face as I interlocked our hands.

We walked hand in hand outside, as the breeze picked up, causing Clare to curl into the left side of my chest.

"Cold?" I asked her, as she nodded, "Just a little, but don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Don't be silly," I said, stopping in my tracks as I pulled off my leather jacket, holding it out for her to place her arms through the socket. As she did so, she giggled, saying, "Your jacket fits me so perfectly, it's so snug with a little room...I love it."

My arm wrapped protectively around her waist as I whispered, "I love you Clare, and that's why everything that is mine, even my heart, fits perfectly in your small, tiny hand that I love so much."

I kissed her fingertips as we walked to her house, which caused her warm cheeks to burn as I smirked, "I really don't think that blush of yours is ever going to get old, I just love it so much."

My lips pressed against her flesh, her heart fluttering as we walked hand in hand. Her gentle hand stroked my thumb as we reached the door to her house, and I whispered against her ear, "I'll pick you up in Morty in two hours."

"I can't wait," she said, pecking my lips, our noses rubbing together as I stared into your blue eyes, "Why is it that it gets harder and harder to let go of your hand?"

"Maybe it's because we're insanely in love with each other," Clare suggested as I smirked, kissing her ears, "Go inside Clare, before I just capture you and take you back to my house."

"Okay Okay," she nibbled on my bottom lip, before letting go of my hand and opening her door, "I love you Eli...and don't be early, you're always early and you walk in on me naked coming out of the shower. It's like you time it!"

"Maybe I do blue, maybe I do," I joked, looking at my watch, seeing that if I hurry up, I can be back in an hour, which is exactly when Clare will be coming out of the shower...

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"Sure Eli, she's in her room, you can go up," I smirked, making my way up the steps, thanking Jake as I grinned from ear to ear, seeing the steam coming through the bottom of her bathroom door.

_Made it just in time._

I waited patiently for her to get out, gripping a rose in my hand as I heard the door click, signaling she was coming out. I smirked, ready to lay eyes on a soaking wet Clare from head to toe.

My smirk dropped, a shocked expression on my face as Clare was already dried off, all dressed in a skin tight dress.

"I knew you were here, so I rushed and got dressed after a quick shower," she whispered words, but I couldn't hear anything because the lipstick that coated her lips just made me come up with ideas of how to kiss her.

_I want the marks of her lips on my body._

"Everything okay? You look pale," Clare said, placing her warm hand on my face as I glanced up, "What? Yeah Clare, I'm great, couldn't be better. You just look so...so ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, you too babe," She pecked my lips, but I placed my hand behind her curly haired head, keeping her head in place. She giggled against my lips, her breathing picking up as she pulled away, "I want to dance Eli! Let's go!"

I scoffed as she gripped my hand, as we basically flew down the steps, and I didn't even get a chance to give her the rose in my hand, "Bye Jake! Tell Jenna I said feel better, and oh, tell mom I'm going out!"

"Where are you going? A prostitute's convention?"Jake asked her as she turned to him, "I'm going out with my boyfriend to go dancing. Something that I can do, you know, since I'm not knocked up."

"Point taken, have fun Clare," Jake grinned, going back up stairs at the order from Jenna's voice as Clare squealed, "Oh Eli, you got me a rose! I love you! Let's go! Come on slow poke!"

I_'ve never seen a woman in such a jumpy state while wearing five inch heels and a tight dress like that._

So tonight I get to go dancing, while keeping an extra safe eye on my beautiful girlfriend...

XXXXX

Clare's POV

The loud, echoing music surrounded our bodies as I had my back against Eli's chest, his hands resting on my hips.

"God you're so beautiful," I heard him scream over the music as he pressed his warm lips against my neck, making me shiver in delight as I swayed my hips over his tightening bulge.

Eli immediately gripped my hips, keeping them in place, while whispering seductively in my right ear, "If I get a boner in a public place Clare, I'm not afraid to make you pay for doing so."

"Oh yeah, how will I ever repay you?" I asked seductively, turning to face him as I traced my right fingertips over his chest, making him shudder, "I-I uh, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back, stay here."

Before I could respond, he was gone.

Well, that's not like him.

My eyebrows quirked up as I took out my phone, pretending to text somebody as I felt a presence behind me and I turned around, "Well that was fast, now I think I have a way I can repay you for-."

I stopped talking, realizing it wasn't Eli.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," I told the man, holding a beer in his hands as he grinned, "It's fine, I'll be whoever you want me to be gorgeous. Now, come over here and I'll show you a real man who can handle his bladder."

I gulped nervously as he snaked his rough arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as my eyes bulged, feeling his arousal against my thigh, "P-please sir...I have a boyfriend I was waiting for."

My hands formed into fists, as I tried to push him away, but he was just too strong for me, "You know, women like you need a good lesson. I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't know how to, letting you come out of the house wearing such an alluring dress to fit those...tight curves of yours."

I squealed when he gripped my hip bones tightly, not like Eli did, which made tears form in my eyelids, "H-he's going to be back any second, he's going to hurt you so just please, let go of me."

The people around me were oblivious to the situation, either too drunk to notice or too engulfed into the music.

"How about we make a deal?" He whispered in my ear, my head forced to be in the crook of his neck as I silently prayed for Eli to just come out of the frickin' bathroom already!

I sobbed, my bottom lip trembling when his right hand trailed up the side of my stomach, the heat from his hand burning through my flesh when I felt him cup my breast, giving it a rough squeeze,"P-please."

"HEY!" We both jolted away from each other, and when Eli saw tears in my eyes, he immediately glared at the stranger. The man shrugged his shoulders, grinning at him, "Sorry dude, didn't know she was taken. But uh, she's got nice tits."

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" Eli shouted at the man, tackling him to the ground, causing a scene as some people scattered, but most stayed to watch the fight.

I shivered, still being able to feel the man's hand over my chest, even though it wasn't actually there.

Eli continued to punch the person in the face repeatedly, not showing any mercy, screaming incoherent words at him until the security guards came, breaking up the fight. Although, it wasn't much of a fight because Eli was the only one throwing punches.

"Break it up, break it up!" The security guard gripped Eli by the collar and he asked him, "Now, what's going on here?"

"This pervert was touching my girlfriend!" He shouted and I gulped, as they let go of Eli, "You can go, but both of you have to get out of here. The cops have already been called, so don't worry, he'll never harm you again."

My eyes were frozen as I watched the security guard of the place haul him off, but he still had a grin plastered on his bloody face. Eli snaked his arm around my waist and I jolted, "Don't!"

"It's not him Clare, it's just me," Eli whispered innocently as I asked in a hushed tone, "W-why did you have to leave me for so long?"

"I had to pee Clare, how did I know some pervwas going to touch you? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry," he pulled me into a tight hug, and feeling the warmth, the smell, and the smirk that he provided put me at somewhat of an ease.

I sobbed into his chest, the music blaring as he whispered, "Let's go to the car Clare."

My hand interlocked with his, and we walked out of the doors, seeing the cop car driving away. I gulped, my dry throat tightened as Eli said, "Morty is right over there, come on."

"My feet hurt," I mumbled as Eli smirked, hoisting me up in his arms bridal style, "Then I guess I'll have to carry you."

I didn't respond, only snuggled my head into the crook of Eli's neck. I shivered, curling into his body, not wanting to let go as we both slid into the front of Morty. My eyes wandered as Eli asked, "What did he do that left you so...so distant?"

I didn't even realize I moved over to the other side of the hearse as I whispered, "He wrapped his arms around me and touched my chest Eli, forgive me if I'm alarmed by your touch."

Eli's fists slammed against the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he hissed, his voice cracking, "I-I just wanted to have a good time tonight, you know, just me and you, dancing. I'm so sorry Clare, what do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me," I responded, as he opened his arms, letting me snuggle into his chest.

I breathed in his scent, smiling in satisfaction as Eli pecked my lips, whispering, "I love you Clare...I'm sorry that I left you and let that slime ball touch you, I really am."

"He's going to jail now, it doesn't matter," I assured him, although there was a bit of panic in me, still not settled, but I sighed, closing my heavy eyelids, realizing I would just have to ignore it.

"You can cry you know? I-If you're still not okay," he whispered, and before I knew it, just the word being said was enough to make my chin tremble and tears of the past that happened not too long ago form.

Tears fell onto Eli's skin, making him shiver, and he said, "I'll never leave your side again Clare, next time, if I have to go to the bathroom, as bad as this sounds, I'm sorry, but you're coming with me."

Even though we both let out a tiny laugh, I smiled, liking that idea...

**Reviews? I know I loved it! ;-) Thank you sooo much Cliffy ;-) You are AMAZING!**


	22. Find a Secluded Place

**I would love to once again thank The Cliffhanger Girl for writing that last chapter ;-) loved it! **

**I just posted a new story, and it's called, "First Times." The story is about Clare having her first relationship and Eli being her first boyfriend…and her experiencing her firsts with Eli, so PLEASE go check it out! :-)**

**Remember I give story shout outs now, and I would like to give the story, "A place for you and I" by degrassibear! :-) Pretty neat story and probably the best drama mixed with romance I have ever read ;-) so if you haven't go check that out as well :-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Find a Secluded Place

Clare's POV

"Jake, what time is it?" I asked as I grabbed my denim jacket.

"9:30, why? Don't tell me you're going out in those woods alone again." He said as he was warming up some popcorn.

This weekend, Jake, Jenna, me and Eli, decided to come crash at Jakes cabin, to get some much needed away from home time.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never doing that again. No me and Eli were going to go for a walk."

Jake removed the popcorn from the microwave, pouring it in a bowl. "And where are you two love puppies going?"

I blushed. "Do you really want to know?"

Jake put his hands up in defense. "Just please be careful, and stay with Eli the whole time, and be back at least by mid night." He said as he walked up the steps.

I laughed. "Ok mom, will do." I followed him up the stairs to go get Eli.

Jake turned around to face me. "Hey now, it's fair enough since I covered for you those two times you stayed with Eli."

"Don't worry, I promise we will both be back and in bed by 11:30 at the latest!"

I followed Jake into his and Jenna's room, seeing Jenna lying on the bed with her hand over her stomach. She was definitely starting to show a baby bump. She smiled at me and Jake.

I smiled right back. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"The sickness is starting to decline, but I'm still feeling…well pregnant." She sighed.

Jake walked over to the other side of the bed and placed the bowl of popcorn between them. "But she's being such a trooper."

"Well as much as I'd love to sit here with you too love birds, I got to go wake mine up from his nap." I carried on and left the room.

XXXXX

Eli and I sat on the edge of the dock. Our hands entwined, and my head resting on his shoulder. Both of our legs dangling off to the edge of the dock, and our feet almost touching the water.

I sighed in pure bliss. "This is nice. You and me." I picked up our entwined hands and kissed his hand. "Together and alone. I like it."

Eli mimicked my last move and took our entwined hands kissing mine multiple times. "That typically sounding sappy, I have to say I agree." He looked into my eyes and smiled. "You look so beautiful this evening." He said softly as he tucked some curls behind my ear.

I blushed like crazy and looked down at our hands. "Thanks." I replied quietly.

Eli tilted my chin up and leaned in to capture our lips. He opened his mouth added a little tongue with the kiss.

I responded by licking his bottom lip, and moving our lips in perfect sync with his.

We broke apart. "You're such a good kisser." I said shyly.

Eli smirked. "I know."

I rolled my eyes and gently slapped his chest.

Eli playfully clutched his chest. "So violent."

I giggled. "That's what you get for being so smug." I stuck my tongue out.

Eli leaned in and touched his tongue to mine.

I pulled back out of surprise and squealed. "We are such dorks."

Eli chuckled softly and pulled me tightly to his side. "But I love that we are." He kissed my temple.

"Eli I have a question." I asked a little hesitant.

"Everything alright blue eyes?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, its just, would if I got pregnant? Would you be there for me?"

Eli looked shocked at the question. "Is this about Jenna and Jake?"

I nodded.

"If anything like that were to EVER happen, I would be there for you."

I looked up at him and smiled small, "Why do you say?"

"I love you so much, and care so much about you." He kissed my temple. "You're worried about Jake and Jenna aren't you?"

"I guess I am. Jenna got pregnant with KC's baby, and that all didn't end up as planned, so I just don't want Jake or Jenna to put them selves in a bad position."

Eli shifted me to sit on his lap. "We can only hope and at least show some support for them, and by doing that it might make things easier for them."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips chastely. "And to think you almost slaughtered Jake when I dated him." I giggled.

Eli raised his eyebrow. "Umm look who's talking miss "I dated my step brother." He chuckled and smashed his lips with mine.

Eli wrapped his arms very tightly around my body and placed his hands at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up.

I slapped his hand from the back and broke the kiss. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I raised my eyebrow.

Eli smirked. "Well I was kind of hoping we could go skinny dipping tonight?"

XXXXX

**Skinny Dipping in the next chapter? Yes? :-) **

**Leave a review please :-)**


	23. Go Skinny Dipping

**Ok I guess the popular vote wins! :-)**

**Thank You krissylol, TurboWiz70, degrassibear, GottobeElizabethA,**

**xThoseBlueEyesx, RRasbi, and The Cliffhanger Girl :-D**

**Taking a story shout out break, but I'm giving a shout out to krissylol, cause I lover her reviews :-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Go Skinny Dipping

Eli's POV

Clare gave me a funny look. "Eli, you're crazy."

I slipped my fingers up her shirt, giving her chills, as I caressed her sides. "That maybe true, but it's also called living dangerously." I whispered into her ear.

Clare's body flinched at my words. "But it's like 50 degrees, and that's still very cold to go swimming, plus I told Jake we'd be home by…"

I cut her off and smashed our lips together. We shared a brief but chaste kiss, and pulled apart. Clare blushed and slipped her hand under my shirt, rubbing the skin of my shoulders.

I smiled and gently slid off her denim jacket. "Relax, we'll go in for about 10 minutes at the most, and then come out, and I promise we will be back by 11:30."

Clare slipped her hand out of my shirt and began to tug the hem of it upwards. "Fine, but on one condition."

I tightened my eyebrows as she removed my shirt, and tossed it to the side of the dock with her denim jacket.

Clare smiled as she unbuttoned her blouse slipping it off. "We are both going to be freezing cold, so you got to promise me, that we will snuggle the whole night."

"Baby we always do that, and there's no way I could say no to you." I winked as I stood up and pulled down my pants.

Clare was removing her skirt, and began to hesitate.

I frowned and walked over to her. I held her hips with my hands. "Its just me blue eyes, remember?"

Clare shook her head. "We're outside."

I sighed. "We are in secluded woods, and Jake's cabin is like 2 miles away. We will be fine."

Clare bit her lip and looked down at my boxers and then back up at me.

I moved my hands so that they were holding hers. "Are you still uncomfortable with being naked around me?"

She slowly nodded. "Eli, I'm not skinny like most of the girls at school, so I'm just little insecure about my body."

I lifted her hands with mine, and kissed her fingers. "We have had this talk many times and I am just going to keep reminding you." I kissed her wrist all the way up to her bicep. "You Clare Diane Edwards have the most beautiful body." I kissed her shoulder and stopped at her bra strap. I twisted my hand through the bra strap. "May I?"

"Yes." She said quietly, but moaning.

I slowly slip the strap down, and continued to kiss her shoulder to her neck.

She shut her eyes as I planted open mouth kisses up her neck, "Remove the bra." She ordered as she continued to moan.

I smiled into her skin and reached my hands down to un claps her bra from the back. I kept kissing her neck, as she tilted her head to the side, giving me more access.

Clare slid her hands from my neck down my sides, ending at the waistband of my boxers. She tugged them downward. "Can I?" she whispered as I continue to kiss her neck.

"Mmmhmm." I moaned.

Clare pushed my boxers down and they fell and hit the wooden dock. Clare looked at my cock, and blushed.

I pulled away from her neck and connected our foreheads. "It's not very nice to stare." I said hypocritically as I looked down at her breasts.

Clare slapped my shoulder. "Exactly what I was about to tell you." She kneeled down to pull down her panties, and re wrapped her arms around my neck. "So how are we going to do this?"

We both stood there naked, and faced the lake.

I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers. "Let's jump in together." I smirked.

Clare nodded, and smiled.

We walked towards the edge of the dock with our entwined fingers.

I looked at her. "Ready?"

She smiled. "Ready."

We lifted our entwined hands up and jumped right into the water, creating a huge splash.

I got out from under the water and shook my wet head.

Clare rose from the water, and looked over at me shaking. "I-it's s-sso cold." She stuttered.

I frowned and swam over to her, wrapping my arms around her body. "Body heat will fix that."

Clare smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders as I held her bridal style, cradling her body close to mine. "I have to admit Goldsworthy, I'm glad we're doing this. Nothing wrong with much needed intimacy." She moved my wet bangs out of my face and crashed her lips to mine.

I kissed back. "We are not having sex in the lake." I added.

"I know, trust me I don't want to do that in here either."

I looked into her eyes. The moonlight was perfectly reflecting and making her big blue eyes shine brighter than ever. I smiled in awe. "You have the most beautiful eyes ever." I kissed her eye lids as she giggled and shut her eyes.

"Well you as well happen to have beautiful eyes." She mimicked my kissing her eyes. "I love green eyes."

She then notice a little surprise I was meaning to tell her as she placed her hand on my bicep. "Eli, you got the tattoo." She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. "I did. DO you like it?" I asked.

Clare leaned over and placed a kiss over the tattoo. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." She kissed my lips chastely, then touched our noses. "Well besides you." She smirked, and re smashed our lips.

We floated in the lake for about ten more minutes, and then decided to get out so we could get back to the cabin on time.

We re gathered our clothes and wrapped each other in towels that were already sitting on the dock.

Clare placed her hand over my bare bicep that had the tattoo on it. "When did you get that?"

"I got it the week after you got that navel of yours pierced." I grabbed her by the knees and upper back, picking her up again bridal style.

We both giggled. "You don't have to carry me back to the cabin."

"I don't mind at all babe. I love carrying you." I kissed her nose as I headed us back towards the cabin.

XXXXX

All's great right now. The moment we got back to the cabin and got to our guest room, we dropped those towels, hopped on the bed, and made sweet love.

Clare right now is asleep in my arms, and I am holding her. I could never get tired of this girl, I love her so much, and I think I always will.

XXXXX

**Reviews? I really need ideas for the next chapter!**


	24. Be Rebellious!

**Ledle Ledle Ledle…Ok! Lol thanks so much to the story alerts, favorites, and reviews! I absolutely appreciate them ;-)**

**WARNING_: this chapter contains stuff that I absolutely do NOT intend you guys try, especially if you are under the age of 21. This is just for fun, NOT at all intended to motivate drinking, or use of alcohol. Be smart. Don't drink! Also contains not so nice language, hence why its rated M!_**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Be Rebellious!

Clare's POV

We were sitting in Eli's house, watching American Horror story.

I was laying my head in Eli's lap as he stroked my curls in his fingers. My shirt was lifted up slightly, so his other hand was gently scratching my back up and down.

I smiled as he scratched my back. "Tate is so hot." I sighed.

Eli moved his hand down to cup my butt. "Don't you get any ideas little Edwards."

I giggled.

We were interrupted as Eli's parents walked into the house. Oh crap not the best moment to catch us.

Their eyes winded at the sight of where Eli's hand was on me.

We looked right back at them and Eli slowly removed his hand from my butt.

CeCe broke the silence and shook her head. "Oh never a dull moment with you two lovers."

I blushed terribly and sat up fixing my hair.

Bullfrog laughed. "Hey, I mean don't mind us. Just remember we live here too!" He continued to walk over towards us and revealed a paper bag to Eli. "Here ya go son. Your mom and I are so proud of how far you've come." He gave the paper bag to Eli, and followed CeCe into the kitchen.

Eli smiled and pulled out the item. "Yes!"

I frowned. "That's champagne. Eli you can't drink that, you're under age."

Eli shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Clare…"

I cut him off. "No don't you "Clare" me, this is not right." I stood up and was about to leave until he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave." He spoke calmly.

I quirked an eyebrow, but sat down with him.

"It's my mom's birthday. I promise you I don't drink a lot, but on special occasions I have maybe a glass champagne or bottle of beer." He confessed looking down at the bottle.

I sighed. "I trust you Eli." I smiled and placed my hand over his.

Eli smiled back and leaned in to peck my lips. "Thanks Clare." He laced our fingers. "Want to stay and celebrate with us?"

"Of course."

We got up and headed towards the kitchen.

XXXXX

_2 hours and 3 glasses of champagne later ;-)_

Eli was just finishing his 3rd glass of champagne as was I.

We both giggled,

"W-wwow. Goo-d stuff." I stuttered. I picked up the glass and chugged the rest of my champagne.

Eli poured the last, bit of champagne in his glass, and dropped it to the ground. "Oh fuckin shit I drr-dropped the fuckin bottle." He groaned and picked it up, standing up from the couch.

CeCe came into the family room with crossed arms. "Elijah, how much did you and Clare drink?" She said angrily.

Eli smiled. "All of it." He handed her the empty bottle.

Cece pinned her eyebrows, and snatched the bottled from Eli's hands. "You are not taking Clare home." She snapped.

I frowned.

"Can she stay?" He asked with a smile still plastered on his face.

CeCe sighed. "Is she drunk too?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes she is!"

I giggled. "Thanks Mrs. G."

"Fine, she can stay, BUT only because your father and I drank too and aren't quite stable to drive."

"YES! Thanks mom!" He kissed CeCe on the cheek and pulled her in for a tight but quick hug.

CeCe smiled and rolled her eyes. "But you two, no fooling around. You're both drunk and we don't need any grandchildren right now."

I blushed at the thought of me and Eli making a baby.

"Don't worry mom, we ww-won't be doing that. I swear." He looked back over at me and smirked.

CeCe walked back into the kitchen.

Eli kept that smirk plastered on his face and walked over to me. He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me, placing his lips on the side of my neck, giving me open mouth kisses down my skin.

I giggled. "St-stop that!" I tried pushing him off, but failed.

Eli smiled into my skin and kept kissing my neck.

I titled my head to the side to give him more access. Eli wrapped his arms tightly around my torso and pulled my body onto his lap. I straddled his waist.

"Clare Edwards, you're so fuckin sexy." He said as he kept kissing my neck, and rubbing my back.

"I-I don't think I have ever seen this side off you before." I tried pushing him off of me.

Somehow Eli got the message and pulled away from my neck. He completely pulled away from me as if he snapped out of it. "Clare." He said wide eyed.

I was now confused. "What's wrong?" I frowned.

Eli got off the couch and started pacing. "No No No. We-we can't do this." He shuttered.

"We don't have to have sex." I tried to convince him.

Eli paused and looked right at me as if I was crazy. "We're both drunk and not at all in our right state of minds."

I got up and grabbed both his wrists. "Stop pacing and look at me."

Eli stopped and looked right into my eyes, looking slightly hesitated.

I gave his wrists a small squeeze. "You need to calm down. Breathe." I ordered.

Eli breathed in slowly then out, into a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

He nodded. "I just didn't intend on us being so wasted, and me almost doing that to yo-."

I cut him off and slowly plastered my lips to his giving him a brief but chaste kiss on the lips. We broke apart and touched foreheads.

"Eli, you didn't take your medication today did you?" I asked as we stood there with our faces attached.

"No." He replied sounding as if he was guilty.

"Babe, please don't ever do that again, and especially no more drinking when off your meds." I kissed his cheek. "Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled and kissed my cheek back.

We both grinned at each other, and broke apart only for Eli to wrap his arm around my shoulder and my arm to wrap tightly around his waist. We headed up to his room, to go to sleep, and only sleep.

XXXXX

I woke up with my head under a pillow. But worse, my head was killing me. I groaned and looked to my side finding Eli missing. I sat up and looked around the room.

Eli finally came into the room with his sexy bed head, holding a glass of water and some aspirin. "Morning sunshine." He avoided eye contact.

I frowned and shut my eyes. "I think I have a hangover."

Eli handed me the glass of water and aspirin. "Here take this."

I took them both and drank it slowly. I sighed and blinked a few tears out.

Eli finally looked at me as I set the glass of water mixed with aspirin down. "I'm so sorry about last night. I hope you're not still mad."

I sighed, and rolled over to him, resting my aching head on his lap. "I love you." I placed a kiss on his thigh. "I just hate this headache."

Eli sat back against his headboard and pulled my face to look up at him. "I love you too." He lifted my hand up and kissed each knuckle. "I guess last night just goes to show you that nobody's perfect." He smiled.

I smiled right back and relaxed as he stroked my messy hair with one hand, and rested his other hand over my stomach.

He's right, nobody is perfect, and we all do stupid stuff, but that won't ruin our lives forever!

XXXXX

**Please don't try any of this at home. It was just a creative chapter, and I also want to assure you I DON'T drink either! I'm only 19, so yeah, I don't do that kind of crazy stuff at all. **

**Reviews?**


	25. Sick Day & Unexpected

**I cannot believe that I am on chapter 25 of this story…AMAZING! Plus this story is getting close to 200 reviews:-0 and my twitter is close to 300 followers! :-0 EXCITEMENT!**

**THANK YOU GottobeElizabethA, xThoseBlueEyesx, Ariel C. Rilmonn, TurboWiz70, krissylol, The Cliffhanger Girl, eclarefanxxx, Kelsi cutie, RRasbi, sushi.23, Degrassistar and degrassibear!**

**Thanks to everyone who subscribe, review, and adds as favorite :-)**

**Story shout out…she never reads my stories but I for one call her the "Queen of Eclare FanFiction" its called "Reasons to Love you" by the musiksnob. Great story! She's like the most talented writer out there! Go read it if you haven't yet ;-)**

**Enjoy! :-)**

Chapter 25: Sick Day & Unexpected

Eli's POV

This really sucks. My poor Clare is sick with a sinus infection. It actually hurts me to see my baby cough up a storm and sniffle.

Luckily it was a Saturday, and I had already taken her to the doctor, and I got her prescription picked up. I just need to be the most comforting helpful boyfriend I can be.

As I was holding Clare while she was sleeping I rubbed her back softly, and felt her skin burning. She's probably still got a slight fever, but I didn't want to wake her up. She hadn't slept well apparently last night, so I wanted her to get in a good nap.

I kissed her forehead and could for sure tell she was still running a fever. I carefully moved her off of me and back onto her side. She immediately curled up and sank back into bed.

I smiled and pulled part of her shirt up so that she wasn't completely hot, then pulled the covers over her body.

I got out of the bed carefully and left her room shutting her door. I suddenly ran into Jake.

Jake and I have been getting along pretty well these days despite what happened last semester when he was with Clare and I was all fucked up.

"Eli, how's it going?" He asked as he followed me down the stairs.

"Not much there Jake. I guess both of our ladies are fast asleep eh?" I asked as we both entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, they both deserve it." Jake took a seat at the table. He seemed kind of stressed over something.

"How's Jenna doing with the pregnancy?" I asked as I took a seat next to him at the table.

Jake finally looked up at me. "Well we found out some big news today at her ultrasound." He paused for a moment. "Eli, Jenna is having twins." He said quietly, looking down.

My eyes widened. "Twins, Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it. Jake not only is going to be a father but he and Jenna are having two babies to care for.

Jake nodded. "I'm scared as shit."

"Do you really think you're ready for this?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "Jenna wants to."

"But do you?"

"I love Jenna. I have never felt such a strong connection with anyone, until I met her. She hasn't had an easy life, and she barely has any support. I want to be there for her and show her that I care and lover her."

"Well do you have any plans?"

"We're both getting some stuff straightened, plus I was thinking about moving us into my father's cabin once I get the money."

I must say I'm very surprised with how committed Jake really is to Jenna. Maybe not fully planned out, but he sounds serious about stepping up. "You're a good guy Jake. Jenna is lucky to have you." I smiled.

Jake smiled small. "You really think so?"

"Bro, she dated Clare's ex boyfriend KC Guthrie, who was terrible to Clare. Not to mention he hurt Jenna and cheated on her after they had their baby."

Jake interrupted. "I just don't want to be that guy to her. It kills me that someone did that to her." He sounded very frustrated.

"You aren't." I got out of my chair and walked to the living room, gesturing him to follow me. We stopped and found a tired Jenna lying on the couch.

Jenna smiled. "So you heard the big news?"

Jake walked over to the couch and sat down pulling Jenna to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "I guess you heard our conversation?"

Jenna nodded but leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You are the most amazing guy to ever happen in my life Jake Martin." She shed a tear.

I smiled and sat in the chair across them. "Told you so." I coughed.

Jake and Jenna looked back and me and laughed. "I guess Uncle Eli isn't as crazy as I thought." He smirked over at me then back at Jenna.

Jenna snuggled her head closer into his chest and blinked her tears away. "You were everything KC wasn't, and I think you." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her pregnant stomach. "Will be the best father ever." Jenna looked over at me, and smiled. "Eli, I hope Clare and I can become friends again. I have changed since then, and I want you and her to be a part of the twins lives too."

I smiled. "You know I'm sure Clare will be just as willing too as well. She has been concerned ever since she found out."

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "Really, the situation just overwhelmed her at first."

"I look up to you two." She said.

I quirked an eyebrow.

She then continued. "You are so good to her Eli, and as weird as this might sound, I was jealous when you two were dating last year while I was pregnant with Tyson, and broken up with KC. I thought I would never find that special connection I saw in you two, and that's the truth." She looked back at Jake. "But I found Jake, and felt this happy confident feeling, I never felt with any guy including KC."

I smiled and all three of us just stayed silent for a few moments.

I broke the silence. "Well I think I am going to leave you two alone, and get back to my sleeping patient."

"Ok Nurse Eli." Jake replied, and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and walked up the stairs.

XXXXX

I walked into the room, and found Clare still asleep just like before. I grinned, and walked over to her bed, slipping under the covers with her. I pulled her delicate warm body to mine and lightly kissed her neck.

Clare's eyes slowly opened and she smiled small at me. "Hey."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "How's my little patient feeling?" I moved her messy curls behind her ears and laced my fingers through her hair stroking her curls.

Clare yawned. "Still feeling a little crappy, but I'm so happy to have you here." She sat up and removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor leaving her in a grey sports bra. "I'm so hot though."

"Anything I can do to help?" I pulled her into my lap letting her head rest on my chest.

Clare cuddled into my chest. "I want you to just hold me. If that's not too much."

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her ear. "Anything for you." I whispered into her ear.

I held the sleepy sick girl in my arms and gently rocked her kissing her face occasionally. After about 10 minutes of just holding her, she finally broke our silence.

"There is something else I would like to do." She smiled.

"And what would that be?"

She blushed. "Could we maybe take a bubble bath together?"

XXXXX

**CLIFFHANGER ;-) hehe! I wanted to clear some things with Jake and Jenna since they are technically a part of the story too. Hope you enjoyed that ;-) Reviews would be very lovely :-) **


	26. Take a Bubble Bath

**I'm sorry if I may sound a little off; I haven't been on great terms with a certain person in my life, so things are very crazy/intense in my life right now. Not to mention I recently had a couple bullies on twitter say some very hurtful stuff to me. I'm going to stay strong though! **

**Like I always say, writing relaxes me :-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Take a Bubble Bath

Eli's POV

"Please?" Clare was taking her bubble bath that I made her, and she wanted me to join her. She stared at me with her big blue crystals, showing off her puppy dog face.

I shook my head. "Your step-brother and his pregnant girlfriend are downstairs. We can't risk it here."

Clare frowned and reached her arms out towards me, grabbing my grey shirt by the collar and pulling me in for a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss, and gently cupped her cheek with my hand. We eventually broke apart. "Ok fine." I stood right up and removed my shirt.

Clare licked her lips flirtatiously. "You caved."

I chuckled and removed both my pants and boxers at the same time. "Don't make me tickle you."

Clare blushed and switched on the jets as I joined her in the large bath tub. She stood up revealing the jasmine scented bubbles covering her breasts and her center, so that I could get in.

I smirked and sat down relaxing in the bath. "Come here my sick patient." I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers gently pulling her to sit on my lap.

Clare looked into my eyes and sank into my embrace. Letting go of our hands only so that I could wrap my arms around her body, pulling her close to me.

I placed my lips to her neck kissing up to her ear. "You're going to make me so hard." I whispered into her ear, and then licked her cartilage piercing.

Clare giggled and reached to move my hair behind my ear. She stroked my ear, finding my matching cartilage piercing. "You know, I almost forgot about these."

I smiled and leaned my head over hers. "Even when we were broken up you kept it?"

"Of course I did. I guess part of me at the time wasn't ready to let you go fully." She picked up her picked up her wash cloth and shifted around in my lap, so that she straddled my lap.

I stopped her as she was about to scrub me. "I think its best we keep things G rated tonight. You're the sick patient and I am taking care of you." I grabbed the wash cloth from her hands. "Now turn around."

Clare pouted but turned so that her back was facing my front again. I scrubbed her back with the soapy wash cloth in a massage like motion.

As I was doing this, Clare moaned very deeply. "Mmmhmm." She leaned her head back on my chest, and reached her hand into the water grabbing some of the bubbles. "Hey, Eli?"

I moved my hand from her back. "Yeah, what?"

Before I knew it Clare shoved the handful of bubbles in my face, and giggled. "You have something on your face."

I smirked and took the bubbles from my face into my palms and blew them in her face.

Clare shrieked. "Jerk." She lightly splashed me.

"Oh it's on." I moved her off of my lap, and stood up from the tub, picking her up and carrying her over my shoulder.

Clare was laughing hysterically and playfully banging my back with her fists.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disrupt your bath?" I fake gasped, as I sat her down on the sink and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist.

Clare giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I was finished."

I grabbed her towel too, and wrapped it around her body, picking her up again only this time I carried her bridal style to her room.

As we both crashed back onto the bed, I heard the bathroom door close and laughter.

"Finally, all to our selves." It was Jake and Jenna. It's great that at least I'm on great terms with them, but still gross.

I grabbed a pair of her panties and I came upon a letter in her drawer. I couldn't help but pick it up, and read it.

_I know things haven't been so great since the wedding, and you probably don't want to talk to me still, but there is something very important that you and Jake need to know about Glen and I, and I'm not so sure how you're going to handle it…_

_(To be continued)_

XXXXX

**I know short chapter! Sorry! I'm also sick with a sinus infection…I'll update tomorrow, and I will try and make the net one lemons! ;-) I know some of you have been craving lemons lol Please review!**


	27. High Comforting

**Short Authors note! I love you guys! Follow my Twitter! I ship Elcare! Eclare is endgame! I stole the writers snacks. I plead the fifth! Ok that's all!**

**Thank you reviewers, subscribers, and followers of this story! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 27: High Comforting

Clare's POV

I cried as Eli held me in his arms. We had just finished talking about that letter. The letter. Eli was in my underwear drawer and he found the letter my mom wrote me.

"Eli, I really am sorry that you have to deal with me." I blinked out my warm tears and stained his grey shirt as I buried my flushed face into his chest.

Eli moved me so I was sitting in his lap and looking right into his eyes. "Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that." He pecked a kiss on my nose. "No one is perfect, and I sure as hell don't expect you to be perfect." He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to breathe in, but my crying was getting to be too much.

Eli shushed me softly. "Shhh. Breathe." He instructed, as he continued to rub my back.

I took a big breath in and then out. "T-Thanks." I shuttered.

Eli pulled us apart and laid me down on my bed. He moved a curl behind my ear. "You want me to stay the night with you?"

I couldn't even fully contain myself from crying. "Y-You'd do that?"

"I'm here for you." He gathered my body into his arms and rocked me. "I think you need some sleep."

I let out a big sigh. "So you'll stay in my bed with me for the rest of the night?" I asked him as he tucked me under the covers.

Eli removed his shirt and slipped under the covers with me propping his head up with his hand. "Anything for you my little Edwards." He smirked and rested his hand over my stomach.

I smiled small. "I am so happy to have you in my life." I brought my shaky hand up to caress my thumb over his cheek. "You're the best thing to ever happen in my life." I pecked him on the lips.

"And you are too." He kissed my lips back. "Feeling any better?"

I nodded. "I just don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want to be with you tonight."

I giggled as Eli opened his arms out to me. "Well then you better watch out for the cuddle monster."

I laughed and played along with him getting out of bed in only my light purple boy shorts and long sleeve black shirt. "Oh no the cuddle monster!" I ran around my room, as Eli got out of bed chasing after me.

Eli caught me and threw me over his shoulder. We both laughed as he gently tossed me on the bed and hovered over me touching our foreheads. "Never run away from the cuddle monster." He kissed my lips chastely.

I smiled into the kiss pulling his face to mine. "Or else what?" I challenged.

"Or else the cuddle monster could turn into the tickle monster." He walked his fingers up my side.

"I'm not quite the fan of the tickle monster." I giggled and rolled over to lay back down under the covers.

Eli moved back under the covers, and pulled my body so that my head was resting on his chest. He stroked my curls in his fingers, and rubbed my arm.

I broke our silence. "I feel a lot better now." I placed a kiss on his neck. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"Like I always said, I'm here for you blue eyes. No matter what."

XXXXX

Eli's POV

As I held my sleeping girlfriend in my arms I couldn't help but think about that note that Clare's mom gave her.

Her mom said that she wanted to start fresh and leave the house and move somewhere else with Glen. Not to mention she also got pregnant. That's disgusting.

It really hurts that someone would get abandoned. It's even harder that Jake isn't getting any support with him becoming a father of two pretty soon. But then there's Clare. She hardly has anybody to help her. Since Jake is busy with Jenna and them still not being on the best terms. Also she never talks to Alli anymore, so she's really only got me and Adam.

I thought back to when Clare and I were cuddled up on that hill.

"_Could you see us living together?" _

I sighed at the memory. I would more than anything love to share a home with Clare. I would take good care of her, and make her the happiest girl ever, not that I don't do that today.

I looked down at a sleepy Clare and smiled as she shifted her body off of me and onto her side.

I decided it was time for me to go to bed as well. I turned out her side lamp and lyed on my side, wrapping my arms around her body, and spooning her from the back. I moved her hair to the side, and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. I slipped my hands under her shirt and rubbed her stomach, feeling the E navel ring still on her bellybutton. I looked at my bicep to se my tattoo and then looked at her belly ring and smiled. Symbols of our love for each other. I then looked at the cartilage ring she was still wearing and I had placed my finger over my own cartilage piercing. That was the start of our relationship symbolism.

I felt Clare grasp my hands with her hands and her body sank against mine. She sighed deeply.

I kissed her neck again. "Everything ok blue eyes?"

Clare turned her body around and cuddled tighter into my chest. "I love you Eli." She kissed my lips quickly and then relaxed into my embrace.

I chuckled softly and tightened my grip on her slightly, hugging her. "I love you too baby." I then resumed our previous cuddle.

With that we both fell asleep in each others arms. I couldn't picture my life without Clare. It almost scares me that I love her this much. I can't tell her this stuff just yet though where we are now is perfect enough.

XXXXX

**I smell an Eli plot…**

**Ladedadeda…*taps foot on floor** bites pencil**scratches hair**le sigh***

**Review!**


	28. Screw Feet PJ's

**Sorry I haven't been updating much…just re started up college! But luckily The Cliffhanger Girl helped me out again ;-) So be sure to leave your nice comments towards her!**

**Thank you so much backwoodscountrygirl, GottobeElizabethA, MadameDegrassi354, krissylol, xThoseBlueEyesx, The Cliffhanger Girl, TurboWiz70, and degrassibear :-)**

**I have to be honest…I don't know if I am continuing this…cause people are switching ships, and forgetting that eclare is endgame. So yeah not sure what I'm going to do.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

Chapter 28: Screw Feet PJ's

Eli's POV

"So how's Clare doing Eli?" Bullfrog asked me, as I glanced down at my English homework, quickly shutting the book due to boredom as I smirked, "She's doing okay...with Jake and Jenna in the house it's hard for her to concentrate sometimes."

"That's horrible, isn't that blonde girl pregnant?" My dad asked me, as I nodded, "Sadly yes, but uh, they seem to be doing okay. I'm actually surprised or, more like shocked that Jake has stayed in the game this long."

"I don't know Eli, something about kids, they always bring people together," Bullfrog smiled, ruffling my hair, "Don't get any ideas kid, I know how you work. Clare and you seem to be doing just great without one, don't make it more complicated."

_I glanced at the kitchen wall, letting my fairy tale future play before me in my head..._

_(FUTURE FLASH BEGINS)_

_"Eli will you please, please pick up little Tyler's toys, they're all over the living room and I keep stepping on them! My feet are killing me," Clare, my future amazing wife groaned, but a smile still plastered on her face, "I got it Clare, you just sit here and relax, I'm cooking dinner again tonight, okay?"_

_"Eli, just because I'm pregnant with your daughter, doesn't mean I can't do anything! You keep letting me sit down and relax I'm going to turn into a couch potato!" She shouted at me, tears filling her eyes as I kneeled in front of her, "Don't cry Clare...I just don't want to risk anything for the baby's sake. She wants you to be stress free, which means that I do all the work."_

_"You're amazing, you know that?" Clare asked, leaning in to kiss my lips until Tyler, my four year old son came in between us, yelping, "Daddy! Daddy! Do the rocket ship! I want the rocket ship!"_

_I smirked, lifting my son up underneath his arms, making "blasting off noises" as he giggled when he was in the air, "flying" happily above me. I smirked as Tyler laughed above me, "Mommy look! Look I'm flying!"_

_"I see sweetheart, Eli be careful with him, please," I gasped when Clare rose to her swollen feet, "Clare! I told you to sit down!"_

_"Eli if I sit down any longer my butt is going to fall asleep for the rest of eternity," She growled, her cheeks flushing as I placed Tyler down, and Tyler hugged Clare's leg, rubbing her pregnant belly._

_"I can feel her kicking mommy, she's definitely going to be a soccer player!" Tyler cheered, as I smirked, rubbing the side of Clare's belly too, "I think she's going to be amazing, beautiful even, just like her mother."_

_"Daddy said when my baby sister is born I get an automatic privilege to protect her from all the school boys," Tyler will tell Clare, as I'll smirk, patting his head as Clare's anger will get the most of her, and she'll shout at me, "Eli if you teach him anymore "big words" of the day he's going to turn into a dictionary. And my daughter, will be with whom ever she likes...at the age of thirty of course."_

_"That's my girl," I snaked my arm around Clare's waist, staring into her watering blue eyes, her bulging belly keeping me from crushing her in an embrace, "I love you Clare Goldsworthy."_

_(END OF FUTURE FLASH)_

"Hey lover boy! Will you snap out of it? Your phone has been ringing for the past five minutes and if I have to hear that "Tonight, I love You" song one more time I'm going to shove it down your throat!" Bullfrog sarcastically ordered, slapping me in the back of my head which brought me out of my trance.

"Sorry dad, hey look, texts from Clare...," I mumbled, a smirk crawling up on my lips as I read the three texts...

_**Feeling a bit...down, Jenna has been vomiting all day and I couldn't sleep last night, do you think you can come over? I'm sorry for being a pathetic bother. -Clare"**_

_**Sorry Eli, I'm just all over the place right now, I can't take the tension between Jake and I. I go into my bathroom to pee and he's standing in MY bathroom, shaving his face! His hair got all over my sink Eli! It's so gross! Please save me. -Clare"**_

_**Okay seriously Eli, the one time you aren't answering me I need you the most :( Please, I'm just...I'm sorry, I'm probably just overreacting. Please excuse my emotional unexpected outbursts. -Clare"**_

I smirked, lifting my head up to see Bullfrog, wearing feetie pajamas, "Dad really? Seriously?"

"What man? They're in-style, and besides, they keep you warm and comfy! I even got you a matching pair!" Bullfrog held up another pair of matching pink bunny pajamas as I sighed, letting out a laugh because it was just too hard to hold back.

"Sorry Bullfrog, but I'm going to have to pass. But um, before you go to bed, I know mom's waiting on you, can I invite Clare over? Jake's giving her trouble," I said, as Bullfrog sighed, "Eli if I wake up and there's a kid lying between you and Clare, I will personally force you into these pajamas, then make you go to school in them. I don't care how many friends you claim you have, you'll have none after that."

"Geez Dad, we won't do anything, she's just having a rough time at home," I defended Clare as he sighed, "Fine son, but remember, I've got eyes in the back of my head...plus the fifty two pairs of eyes on these pajamas."

I shook my head, grabbing my keys to Morty, heading out the door to get Clare as a _"surprise",_ only to hear, "Oh my gosh Bullfrog! Why are you wearing those pajamas? They're too tight on you!"

"I thought I looked handsome...," he mumbled, a sad tone in his voice as I shook my head when I heard Cece say, "Oh Bullfrog, you'll always be one of a kind."

XXXXX

Clare's POV

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" I shouted, wiping Jake's facial hairs off my sink as I growled, looking at my toilet, which was ever so kindly being clogged by Jenna's fricking vomit! My patients for this house was very low now, so I checked my phone, in hopes of seeing a text from Eli.

Nothing.

Maybe he's moved on to better things, better girls...better everything.

"Need a hand?" My heart skipped a beat, tears escaping my eyes as I dropped the towel in my hand that contained Jake's gross facial hairs, and I wrapped my arms around Eli's waist tightly.

"Miss me that much Edwards?" He joked, as I glanced up into his piercing green eyes, "So...so much."

"Aw Clare, don't cry," Eli reassured me, rubbing small circles on my back, inching his hands beneath my shirt to touch my bare back. I snuggled my head into his chest, mumbling, "I-I thought you weren't texting me back because you w-were fed up with me."

Eli pulled away from our embrace, stroking his long, lanky fingers through my curls, "I love you Clare Edwards, I would never give up on you, nor would I get fed up with your beautiful face, or your beautiful neck..."

He placed a peck on my neck as I closed my eyes, butterfly kisses touching ever inch of my face and I giggled, "E-Eli, stop it. Jenna and Jake are right in the next room."

"See, this is why I came here with a game plan offer," Eli said, gripping my waist tightly, nervousness invading his eyes as he said, "I-I think that you need a b-break from this house, so I asked Bullfrog if you could come over for the night...and if you want to-."

I cut him off, placing an excited kiss to his lips, "Yes! Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My feet moved quicker than humanly possible as I grabbed a bag, shoving whatever my hands could get themselves to and in less than five minutes, I was standing next to Eli, asking, "You ready?"

"Your carriage awaits, ma' lady," He held out his hand, and I took it, interlocking my hands as I passed by Jake's room, "Oh Jake, I'm um, going to sleepover Eli's for the night, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever," Jake called out as Eli gave me a weird look as I led him out the door, "He's been cranky lately, Jenna managed to clog all the toilets in the house, and since she never leaves his bathroom, he had to use mine, which made me mad so it's an overall tension filled house."

"Ah, gotcha'."

XXXXX

Eli's POV

"I love you Clare," I whispered in her ear, as she was snuggled on top of me. I stroked my fingers through her hair, while my other hand rubbed her bare back.

We decided that we were both exhausted when we got back, so why not just spend the night snuggling? Except, not the type of snuggling with clothes...the kind where it's skin on skin.

I could feel Clare's flushed cheeks against my chest, as she whispered, "This is so uncomfortable that it's amazingly comfortable."

"I'm not quite sure what that means, but if you want to put your clothes back on, I don't mind," I reassured her, pecking her lips as I felt her heart race against my chest, making me unsteady, "N-no, I like being this close to you."

"Good, because I love being with you," I mumbled, as Clare's scent filled my nostrils, making me moan. My fingers lightly stroked her spine, my fingernails raking over her small frame.

"Hm Eli, I don't know what I'd do without your hands," She whimpered, as I felt her hand adjust over the side of my chest, gently stroking my waist. She placed a kiss over my heart, making my smile widen, "You're so weird Edwards, and that's why I love you so much."

I pecked her nose, as she giggled, "You're a cheese ball...you know that right?"

"And you're a cheese head?" I smirked as I placed a kiss on her collarbone, before mumbling, "You're so beautiful Clare."

Silence filled the air as I noticed Clare's eyelids were heavy, her lips parted, small breaths escaping her lips. I continued to stroke my fingers over her back, hugging her waist tightly as I tried to get her to lie beside me so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her, but she just gripped onto me tighter, her nails digging into my waist subconsciously.

I guess she can sleep on top of me...I don't mind at all.

My heart raced as Clare didn't move when I heard the doorknob to my room twist, and I gulped, glaring at the door as Bullfrog appeared behind the door. He was standing there, shaking his head as he mouthed "you're dead tomorrow morning".

I shook my head, whispering, "It's not what it looks like."

Thank god the blankets were covering the both of us.

Clare stirred, but thankfully didn't wake up as Bullfrog shook his head, a smile creeping up on his face as he held up the pair of feetie pajamas, pointing to me and then them...

I'll wear them any day, for Clare, it was worth it.

XXXXX

**I for one liked this! Thank You so much Cliffy ;-) Be sure to check out her stories also! ;-)**

**REVIEW! **


	29. We Live Together Now

**Thanks to my reviewers, subscribers, and favorites ;-)**

**Don't know what I'd do without you. **

**Please go check out my Jake+Jenna story "You Deserve Better" not planning on putting much Eclare in that, but I think you guys will like it ;-)**

**Keep note that I am bumping this chapter up a couple months…Jenna is like 6 months pregnant!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 29: We Live Together Now

_(2 months later)_

Clare's POV

I giggled as my amazing boyfriend carried me to our room. Yup I said it OUR room. Not my room. Not his room. Not my house. Not his house.

Our own little apartment. I know we're still so young, but we love and care enough about each other to do this.

Since my mom and Glen have decided to stay out of my presence, my mom has oddly agreed to help pay rent. Eli's dad is paying utilities.

Bullfrog at first wasn't thrilled at the idea either, but since Eli has been getting so much better, and taking his medication he decided it would be ok. We just have to be careful.

"This place is amazing Eli." I played with the hair on the back of his neck, as he sat down on our new leather couch.

Eli nuzzled his face in my neck. "No this place is nice, you are amazing." He placed a kiss on my neck.

I tried to move his face off of my neck. "Ok pig, that's enough."

I could feel his smirk into my skin.

"Eli, we both promised our parents that we wouldn't be getting intimate." I pinched the skin of his neck, causing him to remove his lips fro my neck.

Eli frowned giving me a pout look on his face. "I can't even admire your beautiful neck?"

I smirked at him.

Eli shifted me so that I was facing our beautiful new living room. We were finally fully moved in and that included our new furniture. Eli wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and hugged me from behind, rocking us both slightly. "I must be the luckiest guy ever."

"Really why is that?" I rested my head back on his shoulder and our cheeks touched.

"Well, as you know I got accepted to Toronto U just recently, I got a great job working at the Dot, I have my health, supportive parents, I got my life back on track." He paused then faced me, and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I have the most." He stopped and gently lied me down on the couch hovering over me and tucking my curls back behind my ears. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my temple. "Beautiful." Kiss. "Smart." Kiss. "Strong." Kiss. "Loyal." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. By this time his lips were right back on my neck, and his thumbs were caressing my hips underneath my sweatpants.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his back as he kissed my neck.

He finally rose up from my skin and smiled back up at me. "Well I think you get what I'm saying. I'm lucky and happy to have you here with me, and I know us living together will be good for us both even individually."

I sat up as he did the same, and took his hand in mine lacing our fingers. "It's a big commitment we are making."

"Are you scared?"

"Just a little."

Eli tilted my chin up with his free hand, cupping my cheek. "What are you afraid of?"

"It's a big commitment, and I just don't want us to get so tired of each other, that one of us calls it quits, and moves out." I sighed. I really am afraid we could grow apart and that shit could happen.

"It's ok to be scared. I am too a little bit." He smiled small.

I smiled a little. "And I really just want to be there for you. What if you have some sort of outburst?"

"I can't promise you it will never happen, but I will promise you that I will take my medication as indicated, and I will for sure do my best to not let it happen." He reassured. "Just remember, I love you and if that ever happens, I don't intentionally mean it." He placed a kiss on my hand. "Also remember the other thing I said?"

I scooted closer to him and laid my head onto his lap. "What's that?"

"I told you that if we ever were to live together, that I would take good care of you." He gently removed my head from his lap but kept our hands entwined as I got up off of the couch to follow him into our new room.

Once we got into our room we faced each other, and we both started undressing each other.

"The thought of you taking good care of me, that's just about the sappiest little thing ever." I stuck my tongue out, as I was unbuttoning his shirt and dis guarding it.

Eli tugged my pants down, and I stepped out of them. "You think that's sappy?" He gave me his signature smirk.

I giggled and nodded. I placed my hands over his black wife beater that was covering his chest, as he was un clasping my bra.

Eli unclasped the bra and threw it to the floor with our clothes, leaving me in my boy shorts and him in his boxers and black wife beater.

"Eli?" I asked seductively, rubbing my hands down his chest to his hips.

Eli groaned as I did that, and shut his eyes, as he was also cupping my butt. "Hmm?"

I giggled and grabbed his cock through his boxers, giving it a quick squeeze as I said, "Go get your PJ's on." I let go of his cock and raced into the bathroom locking the door.

Eli's eyes widened. "No No No No you can't just do that to me Edwards." He ran to the door pounding me to open. I was brushing my teeth and grabbed my long sleeve back shirt and plaid black, white and green pj shorts. I can't believe he managed to get me out of my bra in only in my underwear. I guess that little cock twist serves him right!

I finished brushing my teeth and was all set in my PJ's. I was all set for a possible "Tickle Monster" to come at me and attack me for teasing him like that. I exited the bathroom and to my surprise I found Eli, in a regular black t-shirt, and his regular plaid pajama pants just sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face.

I smiled and headed for the bed, just getting under the covers and snuggling into the nice bed, in OUR new room.

Eli moved over to his side of the bed and got under the covers, pulling me into his chest. "Our place." He said as he rubbed my stomach under my shirt.

I sighed of bliss as he did this. "And it's our room. Our bed. No more Jake and Jenna to interrupt."

Eli pulled me tighter to him. "Too bad. I'm going to miss those lovely sounds Jenna makes. Including the puking in the bathroom, and her heavy cries."

I looked at him and arched an eyebrow with a smirk on my lips.

Eli chuckled. "But I love your little noises way better." He nuzzled his nose into my neck inhaling my scent.

"Eli?"

Eli removed his face from my neck, connecting my his eyes with mine. "Yeah?"

"Could we tomorrow maybe make love?" I asked quietly looking away.

Eli moved my face so he could look at me. "Of course." He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "But why are you so afraid to ask?"

"I guess it's just been awhile since we last made love." I placed my hand on his chest and got myself comfortable and he rubbed my back and kept talking.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me Clare, and don't ever feel embarrassed to talk about intimacy." He winked and kept rubbing my back.

The truth be told. I may no longer be a virgin, but no matter how many times we have done it (a/n: 4 to be exact!) I still get this nervous feeling inside of me, and maybe if me and Eli sit and talk more about sex, then I won't get that anymore.

Eli kissed my ear. "I love you Clare." He whispered into my ear, giving me goose bumps all over my body.

I smiled and cuddled more into his chest. "I so far love our first night in our first place." I kissed his chest and closed my eyes, falling asleep into his beautiful arms, as he held me the whole night. In our room, in our bed, at our place.

XXXXX

**I think the next chapter will be the "sex talk" hmm awkward? Lemony?" guess you'll see :-)**

…**.anything else…..uhhh I dyed my hair blonde on Thursday! Lol I doubt anyone really cares:-P**

**Please Please Please Review!**


	30. Speak in ANother Language

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! **

**Profitez de! **

Chapter 30: Speak in Another Language

Eli's POV

I smiled at my sleeping angel curled up tightly like a little child in my side. I carefully moved my arm off of her, and just turned my body to face her, rubbing her bicep with my thumb.

Times like these I absolutely cherish. Clare is the one who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. She and I have been through a lot, and despite those obstacles we faced, we made it to here.

Clare was still sound asleep, which I think is one of the cutest qualities she has. It appears as though she removed her shirt last night, and was left in a black sports bra. I smirked at her little birthmark just on her lower back, and moved my thumb over it, tracing the birthmark.

I felt her tense up a little.

I moved my hand up to stroke my fingers through her soft curls, and planted my lips on her forehead, giving her a soft kiss.

I felt her eyes open slowly, as her long dark eyelashes beated against my chin. She moaned softly and slowly moved her arms up to wrap them around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I trailed my lips down her face, stopping at her neck, planting a soft open mouth kiss on her neck. I finally stopped and met my eyes with her pretty blue eyes. "Goodmorning mon beau blue des yeux." I said softly moving her bangs to the side.

"_Goodmorning my beautiful blue eyes."_

"Goodmorning vous trop mon doux prince aux yeux vert."

_Goodmorning to you too my sweet green eyed prince."_

She replied repeating my actions by moving my bangs off to the side.

I smirked and sat up in the bed leaning down to grab my shirt, until I felt those familiar arms wrap around my waist. She leaned her head against my back. "No stay here in bed with me." She placed a kiss on the back of my neck.

I turned towards her and leaned in kissing her lips, placing my hands back in her curls. I gently pushed her on her back on the bed, and hovered over her my body serving as a tent with the covers. I moved my lips back to her neck, as she just caressed my back.

"Eli, I love times like these. You know it just seems so much better now that it's just us living together, and not Jake and Jenna next door bothering us."

I moved my lips towards her ear, causing her to jump a little at the sensation. "Oh trust me Edwards, this even beats our sleepovers at my house." I whispered, and went back to kissing her neck.

Clare giggled. "So you won't miss those PJ's Bullfrog wore?"

I shook my head. "Only if you don't miss Jake's facial hair all over that former bathroom of yours."

Clare gently pulled my head away from her neck.

I sat up against the headboard and pulled her to lay her head in my lap. "But I mean come on you're now living with me, so how is that really fun?"

Clare giggled and laced our fingers. "Well, this now means every night is a sleepover for us." She smiled closing her eyes. "I happen to now live with someone who knows how to cook, and isn't terrified of stoves or oven."

I laughed a little. "It's not going to bite you."

She stuck out her tounge and finished. "And I just…I-I am happy to be with someone who loves me in conditionally, and who I know I can trust and take care of me."

I smiled and lifted our hands placing kissed on it. "J'adore les calins du matin."

"_I love morning cuddles."_

I saw a tint of red cover her face. "You and your fancy French skills."

I smiled. "Oui ! Je l'utilise uniquement sur les jolies filles."

"_Yes! I only use it on the pretty girls."_

"Et cette jolie fille ?"

"_And this pretty girl?"_

Clare moved her head up and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulders

I wrapped my arms tightly around her body and pulling her as close as possible. I leaned into her ear and whispered. "Se trouve etre dans mes bras en ce moment."

"_Happens to be in my arms at this very moment."_

Clare rubbed our noses together, as we both giggled. "Je t'aime." She kissed my lips.

I chuckled and stroked my thumb over her cheek. "Je t'aime plus fort."

I can tell living with Clare is going to be so much fun.

XXXXX

**Sneak peek at the next chapter? Ok!**

"_**Eli, why the hell are you taking me to a billiards hall? You know I suck at pool." **_

**I realize I blew off that sex talk chapter, but I wasn't in the mood to write that one, but I promise I will when I get over the writers block! **

**Please review!**


	31. Swimming and Surprises

**Heyy :-) so y'all are prob wondering why I am in such a good mood! Well last Thursday I went to the party with Degrassi event, and I ended up winning VIP passes and meeting Aislinn, Melinda, Luke, and Jahmil :-D**

**I still am in MAJOR shock and am thrilled to have gotten to meet them :-)**

**I plan on sapping this so no drama just yet ;-) Enjoy the cute stuff while you can :-)**

**Sorry btw that I haven't updated much, I'll try to stay on better track with that!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Swimming and Surprises

Clare's POV

"I can't believe you are making me do this." I said as I was pulling my shirt down, covering my very exposed bathing suit.

Eli sneaked behind me snaking his arms around my waist, and rubbing his hands up and down my sides. "Nothing like a little night swim with my girl." He planted a kiss on the side of my neck.

It is about nine thirty and somehow Eli had an urge to go swimming at our apartment pool. I actually don't mind doing this, just because we haven't gone to do this much fun in a while. Ever since Jenna got pregnant again, Eli and I decided to limit our intimacy, that way we wouldn't have to worry about falling into that kind of situation.

We finally reached the pool. I watched Eli as he removed his shirt revealing his gorgeous toned body, and his black swim trunks.

"It's not nice to stare Blue eyes." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled my shirt off, revealing my black and white zebra striped bikini. "We had to do this at night?"

Eli tossed his shirt onto the chair and grabbed my hand guiding us to the pool. We sat on the edge of the deck dangling our feet in the water, with our fingers still laced. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes smiling. "I missed you so much."

I felt his lips touch my head. "Missed us? Babe we live together now, how is there any loneliness?"

I looked down at our feet that were playing footsie. "Well we go to school, you go to work, then you come home and do homework with me, and we go to bed. Literally nothing exciting throughout the week."

Eli let go of my hand and dove into the water.

I giggled as he rose from under the water, revealing his wet jet black hair, now in his face. He shook it off to the side revealing his gorgeous green eyes, I love. "Maybe you should live more exciting." He re laced our fingers, standing up in the pool in front of me.

Before I could even respond, Eli tugged me by the hands pulling me into the water with him.

I rose from under the water seeing a laughing Eli trying to grab me by the waist. I smacked him and turned my back away from him.

Eli wasn't having that. He picked me up by my waist with one arm, throwing me over his shoulder and twirling me around.

"Ahhh, Eli put me down!" I screamed as he continued to pace around the pool with my body over his shoulder.

He finally put me down, but kept hold of my hips, pulling me in for a kiss.

I couldn't resist. I kissed him back, biting his bottom lip and shoving my tounge into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as I felt him place his hands under my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

Eli moved his lips down to my neck.

I tilted my head back giving him more access to admire my neck. I smiled and moaned. "See this is the exciting stuff we haven't really done in so long. I miss it."

Eli removed his lips from my neck, and touched our foreheads. "I missed your beautiful neck too."

We both chuckled, and he put me down, walking us over to the shallow end. He sat down on the last step and pulled me to sit on his lap. I leaned my head over his chest, as he leaned his head on the second step of the pool.

"You're not still ignoring Jenna and Jake, are you?" Eli said out of the blue.

"By bother. All they do is fight and ruin my life." I could care so less about my step brother and his ditzy girlfriend.

Eli slipped his hand up my bikini top, touching my boob.

I swatted his hand off. "We are in public. You're only aloud to do that in our bed."

"Hey now domestic blue, no changing the subject." He creped his fingers over my stomach back up to my breast.

"I don't think I want to work things out with them. They live their own life and I'm here living mine with my prince charming." I rested my hand on top of his. I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "I think for now, we are better off like this."

Eli frowned shaking his head. "I don't want you living your life like that. You should give them a chance. I have an idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh and that would be?"

"We are inviting them over next Friday night for a full on 12 hour double date at our place." He smirked.

My eyes widened and my face heated up in slight anger. "No way in hell are we letting them into our home to sleepover."

"I think it'll bring us closer with them. Clare I love you so much and am willing to do whatever it takes to help do what's best for you."

I saw the full moon reflect in his green eyes. I moved his bangs out of his face. "You know, I fall more and more in love with you everyday. Partly because of the sweet stuff like that I hear from you."

Eli placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you too Clare Bear. I always will, and never stopped." He then picked up my hand, placing a kiss over my fingers. "So you think we should do that double date?"

"On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You and Jake have to wear those footsie pajamas."

XXXXX

**Next chapter will be the double date over night :-) **

**Be sure to check out my photos from meeting the cast! They're on my twitter!**

**Review!**


	32. Don't Sleep After Sex

**I am doing this because I know tomorrow's episode is going to be hell for us Eclare shippers.**

**1.) I don't like Eli's new personality. It kind of creeps me out.**

**2.) Imogen needs to make out with Fiona and NOT Eli.**

**3.) Clare, stop making bad choices and leave the cult.**

**4.) Jake, it's ok if you save Clare, but NO KISSING ALLOWED! **

**That's all. I am very behind on this story, I know. I keep changing my mind too, but I keep getting better ideas on the next chapters and I just feel that you'll love this one…the double date I PROMISE will be after this one. Just bare with me Eclare shippers!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Don't Sleep After Sex

Eli's POV

I swear making love with Clare Edwards will never get dull for me. I love every moment we share, and that in particular I will always treasure.

"Eliiii!" Clare called my name.

I was in the bathroom disposing the condom from our little intimacy we just shared. I smirked as she called my name. I threw the condom in the trash and exited our bathroom, heading back towards my no clothes girlfriend who was in our bed.

Clare pulled the blanket up so it was covering her boobs. She's so cute when she's shy.

I smirked walking over to our bed.

"Come back to bed Elijah." She said as she started playing with one of her curls.

I slowly pulled the cover up to get in, teasing her.

"Eli, come one." She said all frustrated.

I chuckled and hopped into the bed, immediately pulling her soft body right on top of mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and smiled as I felt our hearts beat against each other.

Clare's POV

It's moments like this where I don't want this to end. Cuddling with the man I love. I sighed as I felt his lips kiss my ear.

"I love you so much Clare." He whispered.

I cupped my hand over his cheek, and rubbed my thumb over it. "I love you too. Now please stop being so nice."

Eli moved me off of him, laying me on my back, as he hovered over me.

"Umm, what do you think you are doing Goldsworthy?" I asked, not that I didn't want him to do anything.

I felt his lips touch my neck. He planted a gentle kiss there, then moved down to the crook of my neck and started sucking there.

I moaned as he did this, but if he keeps this up we are never going to get any sleep. "Eli, please stop, we really need to go to bed." I laced my finger in his jet black hair trying to pull him off my neck.

Eli slowly moved his lips up my neck to the back of my ear, causing me to squeal, and tense up a little.

He finally moved his lips off of my skin, and lay on his side, facing me. "Sorry, you're just so beautiful tonight, I can't resist." He pulled my body to his and I stopped him again.

"I want you to spoon me tonight." Good thing he couldn't see my face, because I could already feel the heat rise up in my cheeks.

"Whatever you want Clare bear."

I smiled laying on my side and getting comfortable. I felt Eli's arm snake around my waist, pulling me close to his naked body. His hands rested at my stomach, and I could feel his lips on my bare shoulder.

I giggled as he continued to plant butterfly kisses on my shoulder and back of my neck. I get butterflies in my stomach every time he does this.

"I could never get tired of that cute little giggle." He whispered into my ear, planting another kiss on my ear.

"I could never get tired of this." I leaned my head back against his body, and grabbed his hands, intertwining our fingers, giving them a nice squeeze.

I felt Eli yawn. "Clare I'm tired."

"Well then go to sleep." I place a kiss on his hand. "We got all day tomorrow to act all sappy."

"Goodnight my little angel. I love you so much, and am so lucky to have you here with me." He kissed the back of my neck.

"Goodnight Elijah. I love you too, and am more than happy to be here lying in your arms."

XXXXX

**Sorry this one really sucked. I am kind of tires, so I hope this helped any broken Eclare hearts out there! **

**Reviews?**


	33. Wake up Together

**It's going to be a really hard week for us Eclare shippers with the nasty Imogeli crap we are expecting :-( so here I am writing some smutty stuff. Let's just hope that this Imogeli is temporary…**

**Oh well, whatever happens I will keep writing Eclare ;-) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Wake up Together

Eli's POV

I was awakening by the soft sound of rain sprinkling outside, causing my eyes to slowly open. I yawned and then sighed deeply, as I bent over to see what time it was. Five thirty, damn that's way too early for a weekend, shit I'm staying in bed.

I then of course realized my little angel was curled up beside me fast asleep in nothing but a black and white laced bra with the matching panties of course. Let's just say I was shopping with her that day at Victoria's Secret and I insisted on buying her the match.

I smiled at the beautiful auburn colored hair girl lying in bed with me, and gently spooned her from behind, draping my arm around her little body, and resting my hand on her soft stomach. I placed a soft kiss on her neck and re settled my head on the pillow, keeping her body close to mine.

I was a little surprised that Clare didn't wake up at my touch. She can typically be a light sleeper, but then again we had quite the night last night with Drew and Katie, so I wouldn't blame her for being extra tired.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and fell back asleep.

Clare's POV

"mmhmm." I slowly opened my eyes looking towards my cell phone. I un locked the phone to view the time. "Six-Thirty." I whispered to myself.

Ugh why am I up so early? I guess we just have our mornings where we wake up and then just fall back asleep.

I felt some arms wrapped around me, and a body pressed against me from behind. Eli.

I smiled and leaned back a little more into his embrace. I love it when he spoons me like this, but I don't seem to eve recall cuddling with him last night when we went to bed. We were out with Katie and Drew last night, at a concert. Yeah it was so much fun, but it wiped me out.

I heard rain outside, and the sound relaxed me in a way, and put me more at ease. I sighed and just fell right back asleep.

XXXXX

_(5 hours later)_

Clare's POV

I smiled as I woke up to a pair of green eyes that were also just opening up to greet my blue eye. A smirk plastered upon his face as now we were both lying on our sides facing each other.

"Good morning beautiful." He placed a kiss on my nose, and moved closer.

"Good morning, to you too sexy boyfriend." I moved my hand up to lace it in his bed head black hair. "Sleep well?" I whispered.

Eli smiled and nodded. "I always do when I have you here with me."

I giggled and looked down, away from him.

"What do you think you're laughing at blue eyes?" He traced his fingers over my stomach.

I giggled again at his touch. "You just look so cute with bed head." I brushed my hand over his hair and traced my hand down his cheek.

"Oh, well thank you, but it isn't nearly as sexy as those four love bites I left on your neck last night." He placed a gentle kiss down on one of them

I blushed and hugged him. "So what should we do today?"

"Nothing. Well remember we got that double date with Jake and Jenna tonight?"

My happy smile just turned to a disappointed frown. "I don't want to see those pathetic losers."

He tilted my chin up and placed a peck kiss on my lips. "It'll help you and Jake grow closer as siblings. You guys can't just not talk to each other forever."

He's right. I'm seriously just going to go with it and not act like a child. "No more complaining anymore I promise."

"Good." He replied sitting up against the head board, pulling my head to rest on his lap.

I sighed as he gave me a backrub. "You give such good backrubs Eli." I shut my eyes and smiled in pure bliss.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my shoulder blade, then continued rubbing my back. "I only rub the backs I love." He then walked his fingers up my spine making me shiver, and gasp. "And I happen to love your back." He whispered.

Could he seriously be any more perfect?

"Everything ok?" He asked.

I rolled off of him, sitting up against the head board next to him. "How is this all happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did I go from a crazy messed up life, to this?" I slid back down under the covers. "I have this crazy feeling inside of me now, and it kind of scares me a little."

"Is it because ever since the divorce, your parents have paid very little attention to you?" He slowly sank back into bed beside me.

I nodded. "It's like I only have one person in my life who truly loves me." I shakily put my hand over his, and gazed into his eyes. "I'm the one now afraid of losing you." I said quietly.

Eli frowned and opened his arms. "Come here." I scooted over to him and sank into his embrace, braking into tears. Eli rocked me back and forth and rubbed my arms, as I cried softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispered.

I wiped my tears away and smiled small. "I-I love you." I whispered shakily.

Eli smiled and kissed my lips. "And you know I love you too, just remember you can always come to me."

I chuckled. "God I'm so damn hormonal. I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize, but is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?" He asked as he snaked his arms around my waist, holding me steadily as I sat in his lap.

"Not really, it's just when ever you treat me so well, like you just did I get that special little feeling and reminder that I am loved."

Eli smiled and took my hands in his. "I just want you to know, that you have made me the happiest man ever, and I love every moment we share. Whether there's laughter or tears, I cherish them all." He placed a kiss on both my hands.

We both smiled as we gazed into each others eyes, and settled back under the covers. Eli pulled me so that I was resting my head on his chest like usual.

"I love waking up with you Eli." I sighed in happiness.

"And I love waking up with you too Clare." He squeezed our hands.

"Plus you look so beautiful in the morning."

I blushed at the comment and bit my lip through the my smile.

I truly do love him.

XXXXX

**I feel like I am just sucking at my Eclare fan fiction… :-( man this isn't going to be easy at all. But I'm doing my best! Not letting my Eclare shippers down! Please leave a review!**


	34. Authors Note

**Hey, I'm really sorry but I think this story might get discontinued. I have had a really hectic life, and my injury isn't getting any better. I either am just going to leave this dis continued, or hand it over to someone else. I honestly don't know what else to do with this, and with Eclare not being together and me having no idea what's going to occur in the finale I have NO inspiration. So if anyone is interested in taking over this story, PM me! Thank you so much for reading and I'm very sorry to send out news like this. BUT expect a new upload tonight ;-)**


	35. Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!

**...Ok so I'm willing to continue this…BUT I am on total writers block for the double date, so I'm going to just pretend it happened and all went well. Thanks guys for your concern…I figure I'm almost done with this already, so I might as well finish what I started!**

**But understand my life has been very hectic lately, that meaning I will update AMAIC!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Let's play Mommy and Daddy!

Clare's POV

Although Bullfrog is paying rent for me and Eli, I still really wanted to help out, so I got a job babysitting apparently the mother had attended Degrassi, I think her name is Paige Michalchuk? Whatever, the sons name is more important I guess.

As I was wiping down the counters with a Clorox wipe, I felt two arms snake around my waist, and some lips press on the back of my neck. "So what's this I hear about you and me playing house tonight?" He whispered against my skin.

I sank into his embrace and placed my hands over his.

He honestly has no idea that this evening consists of babysitting a six year old. He thinks by house I meant the other thing, but maybe I'll have a little fun with this. I turned away from him to walk towards the couch, pushing him to sit on it, and sitting on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So tell me what exactly you had in mind for our game of house?" I say as I brush my hand down his chest.

Eli moved his hand up my shirt, and cupped my breast. "What do husband and wife typically do?" He leans his head towards the crook of my neck.

"Oh well, you know the husband comes home from work, to find his wife had made him dinner. They eat, they clean the dishes, they cuddle up on the couch and watch some 90210, they go get ready for bed, they get into the bed, cuddle some more, and fall asleep."

Eli placed his lips back on my neck. "That doesn't sound like much fun." He whispers.

I tangle my fingers in his hair. "Ok well then what were you thinking?"

"You left out that, husband and wife goes to bed, and while in bed they do that thing that creates babies." He pulls away from my neck and smirks. "Was kind of hoping that our little house game would end in that? Minus the actual baby making…since you are on birth control."

I pushed his shoulder. "Not a chance Goldsworthy!"

Eli's lips dropped into a big frown, and he gave me the poutiness look ever.

I got off of him, and got out a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese, and a pot, and started boiling water, for I knew this Brody kid loved eating mac and cheese. "Eli, by house I mean we are babysitting."

Eli got up off of the couch and crossed his arms raising his eyebrows. "Babysitting, whom?"

"You know who Paige Michalchuk is?" I asked as I was setting the table.

Eli nodded in response. "That nasal voice girl who calls me "hun" all the time?"

"Yeah, she has a son named Brody, and she's going out on a date, and I had offered to baby-sit her son, to help make more money and help pay your dad for our rent." I explained to him.

Eli's lips curved back into his signature smirk as he re wrapped his arms around my waist. "So we do get to play mommy and daddy, only with nasal queens son. God I hope he isn't like his mother."

I laughed a little. "No, he's really adorable."

XXXXX

"Brody, eat your broccoli." Said a frustrated Eli.

"NO!" Shouted Brody. "You are not my mommy, and you will not tell me what I can do. So go away!"

I palmed my forehead at this situation. Guess I shouldn't have given the mac and cheese first. Great Paige is going to hate me.

Eli was looking very pissed, which kind of worried me, with his whole bipolar situation, and before I knew it I heard a yelp and a thump on the table.

I went into our small kitchen to find Brody sitting in his chair with his thum in his mouth, looking right up at me.

"The hell dude?" Eli screeched.

I went over to Eli, and knelt down to find him laying on the floor grabbing his well his crotch. "What happened?"

"That little son of a fuckin bitch kicked me in the not so pleasant place." He groaned in pain.

"Eli, I know your in pain, but please chill out. That six year old doesn't need to hear that kind of language." I helped Eli up and supported him by slowly walking him to the couch.

I walked over to an angry Brody, and crossed my arms, pointing both eyebrows down at him. "Brody, what you did was not nice at all. You need to go apologize." I took him by the hand and walked him over to Eli.

Brody gave us both the puppy dog eyes and then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Mr Eli, and Miss Clare." He said in the saddest voice.

Eli slowly knelt down at Brody's level and moved some of his blonde hair out of his face, revealing his beautiful blue eyes, just like his mother. "It's ok bro, but may I ask you why you've been so sad all night?"

"It's just, mommy found a new friend, and he always wants to be with her, and she never wants to play with me or hear about my day." Brody blinked a few tears.

I was about to do something but Eli surprisingly picked him up by the armpits, and carried him over to the couch to sit on his lap. I walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Listen here. I know that we got off on the wrong start, but Brody me and Clare, we live right next door to you and mommy, and if you ever want to play with us or talk, just come knock on our door, and we will be here for you, deal?" He said as he slowly rocked the sad little boy resting in Eli's lap.

Brody smiled small and nodded. "Deal." He held out his pinkie finger for Eli.

Eli chuckled and entwined his pinkie with Brody's.

Brody looked back down and frowned again.

I leaned my head on Eli's shoulder and smiled at Brody. "Why the long face still?" I asked Brody.

He shrugged in response.

Eli looked at me and smirked. "I know what will make this boy smile."

I knew exactly what he was going to do. Yup, same thing he does with me whenever I am down.

Brody looked confused.

"You better watch out for the…" Eli held his hands out. "Tickle monster!" He immediately attacked Brody's sides with his fingers.

Brody let out a loud shriek of laughter, trying but defiantly not succeeding at swatting Eli's hands out of the way.

I smiled as I watched this. It just warms my heart to see my boyfriend be so good with kids.

XXXXX

"Thank you guys soooo much for watching my little boy. You guys are like seriously the sweetest."

Eli and I smiled, and Eli handed off the sleeping kid to Paige, as she held her son in her arms and handed me the check.

"Wait, Clare you're sisters with Darcy Edwards's right?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes I am."

Paige quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Eli, then back at me. "And does she know that you are dating this gorgeous boy?" She looked at Eli.

I giggled as Eli grabbed my hand in his. "She knows, but they haven't met yet."

"Well baby Edwards I will say, he's a keeper!" She winked at the both of us. She exited our room but then stopped again. "Would you two mind if I hired you as Brody's regular sitter?"

Me and Eli looked at each other then back at her and said at the same time. "We'd love to!"

Paige smiled. "Fabulous. I'll give you a call. Thanks again." She left with her sleeping son and went back to her room.

Eli looked at me with a devilish smirk on his face, and cupped my cheek. "Well mommy, why don't we get to bed?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck jumping onto his back as he gave me a piggyback ride to our room. He dropped me on the bed, climbed on and we both undressed each other to our underwear.

I was down to my tank top and peach panties, while he was in his grey and blue boxers. We both smiled and leaned in for a brief chaste kiss.

"No sex tonight. My crotch still pains." He moaned.

I giggle and open the covers for both f us to get under. We both settle under the covers and I rest my head on his bare chest as he rubs my back like he does every night.

"Eli, you're going to make an amazing dad one day." I whisper.

Eli chuckled. "Well you are going to make an amazing mommy someday." He kissed my temple.

I really hope someday I get the honor of carrying Eli Goldsworthy's child someday.

XXXXX

**Was this ok? Should I really continue? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS: DON'T TALK ABOUT HOLLABACK GIRL PART 1 IN YOUR REVIEW! HAVENT SEEN IT YET! THANK YOU!**


	36. Carry Me

**Eclare is endgame. That is all. Enjoy.**

Chapter 36: Carry Me

Nobody's POV

_20 minutes previously…_

"_What's wrong Clare?" Eli asked._

_Clare shakes as she spoke on the phone with Eli. "I-I kind of hurt myself in softball. Eli, please come and get me." Clare couldn't contain her tears._

_Eli gasped and grabbed his keys rushing to the car. "I'll be there in a little bit Blue eyes, just hang in there!"_

"_Hurry Eli." She cried._

Clare's POV

"OW OW OW!" I cried as the doctor tried to flex my knee. I squeezed Eli's hand in a death grip.

Eli squeezed my hand back in reassurance that everything is going to be ok. He stroked his thumb over the outside of my thumb.

The doctor gently set my knee down and sat on his stool, to write down something.

I looked at Eli with tear filled eyes, as he gave me a worried look and mouthed, "Everything will be ok, I promise."

The doctor focused his attention back towards me and Eli, and grabbed his notes. "Well Miss Edwards we're looking at a torn meniscus, which will require surgery."

I froze. More tears came rolling down my face. I've never gotten surgery before, only the laser eye surgery, which I don't even count.

Eli pulled close to his body, and wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders, rubbing my bicep up and down. I shoved my face into the crook of his neck, and cried.

"So, how serious is this?" Eli asked the doctor as I cried.

"Right now, it isn't as bad as we thought, but it's still reasonably torn, and it's best that she gets the surgery that way the tear doesn't progress anymore." The doctor said as he exited the room, opening the door for us.

Eli held out his arms and picked me up bridal style, careful not to put too much pressure on my meniscus, and walked us out of the doctor's building.

I continued to cry into his arms, as he brought us to the car.

XXXXX

_About 2 days after surgery…_

I got surgery on my knee a few days ago, and the pain is the worst pain I have ever experienced. And to top it all off, the day after my surgery Jenna went into labor, and ended up getting a C-section. She had 2 girls and their names are Bridget Claire and Rosie Areli. As far Jenna and Jake, they are both doing great, and he is taking good care of Jenna and the girls right now.

Now back to my pain. I have done nothing but sit on my ass all day everyday, and practically cry in pain whenever my meds would wear off.

I right now am lying on the couch, sobbing my eyes out as I try not to think about the pain.

I heard the door open, and in came Eli carrying a plastic bag. "Hey there little patient of mi…" He stopped as he looked at my tear filled eyes, and frowned walking over to me. He set the plastic bag down on the floor, and moved my body up so that I was now lying on his lap. "I think somebody's pain pills are wearing off." He said as he massaged my temples.

I wiped my tears and nodded in response. "I can't believe just last week I was up and walking and today I'm here laying down, and crying like a little baby." I continued to sob.

Eli slipped his fingers down, to wipe away my tears. "It's ok to cry Clare. You just got surgery, and it's ok." He leaned down to kiss my cheek, bringing a smile on my face.

"You have the magic touch Eli." I chuckled softly.

Eli smiled and kissed my cheek again. "I'll tell you what; do you think that if I gave you another pain pill you'd feel ok for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, I was thinking since you have been cooped up in this apartment, maybe we could go for a little walk tonight." He gently moved my head off his lap as he stood up to go into the kitchen and grab my pain pills and a glass of water.

"Ummm, you may not have noticed but I can't really walk, and I don't want to start welting up my skin on those crutches just yet." I said as I sat up slowly, propping my leg against the coffee table.

Eli returned to our main room, handing me the water and pain pills. "No no. You don't quite get it." He said as he took a seat next to me, pulling me to his side.

I'm a little confused. I gave him a strange look.

_15 minutes later_

I giggled as we walked by some sprinklers. Eli's idea of getting some fresh air ended up being him carrying me through a nearby park close to our apartments. I admit, although I feel bad that Eli is carrying me, but there is no other place I would rather be than in Eli's arms. They are my home.

Eli pecked my nose. "There's the happy giggly blue eyed girl I know and love." He said as he kissed my face.

I blushed and leaned my head into the crook of his neck. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Eli gave me a surprised look. "You're a tiny little thing. I'd prefer carrying you over a jug of milk."

I giggled. "Which reminds me, we do need more of that."

Eli rolled his eyes. "I can go get that tomorrow, for now let's just enjoy the rest of this beautiful night."

I yawned and made myself comfortable in his arms. "I love it when you hold me. It makes me feel so safe." I placed a peck on his neck.

I could feel Eli chuckle as I pulled away from his neck. "Well, I loved holding you. It makes me so happy to have the love of my life in my arms."

My eyes grew heavy as he continued to walk and carry me around the trail.

Eli kissed my ear. "You just settle down baby, I know you had a tough last couple of days, and you need your rest."

I inhaled loudly but soft. "Mmmm, I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"And I love you too." He whispered.

Before I could get too comfortable, I heard the door open, and then close. My eyes were still shut, but I wasn't fully asleep. It wasn't too long until I felt my body come into contact with me and Eli's bed. That moment I just crashed.

I felt Eli's wonderful lips on my neck, kissing from my neck back up to my ear. "Sleep tight."

XXXXX

**I'm so sorry this was short! I just got home from my sisters graduation so I'm kinda tired. I'll update as much as I can…I kinda need ideas for this one!**

**Reviews please?**


	37. Make a Difference to Someone

**Hey guys! I realize this hasn't been updated in like a month and I apologize! I have had major writers block and have been busy! I'm going to try to wrap this up soon though! **

**Enjoy the chapter ;-)**

Chapter 37: Make a Difference to Someone

Clare's POV  
>It's been about three weeks since my knee surgery and surprisingly, it's healing faster than I ever thought. Though I still can't go out and do a whole lot.<br>However the past few days me and Eli have been watching Brody, and we've really seemed to grow close with him. We truly don't know what and why Paige has constantly been asking for our assistance, but hey its money and a kid we enjoy so we'll take em!  
>Tonight, Brody is sleeping over, so we'll have to set up the pull out bed for him.<br>Eli and Brody have grown pretty close lately. Even though Brody didn't like Eli at first he's now become his favorite person.  
>Paige would always tell us after picking him up that he'd talk non stop about the both of us and that we are his best friends.<br>It really is a good feeling to know that a kid like him looks up to us so much that he'd say that.  
>"BECKY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER YOURSELF!" Eli was on the phone with his co director for the play and those two in the same room is just scary.<br>"NO OK I'M DONE. YEAH GOODBYE BITCH!" Eli slammed the phone on the couch sitting down and rubbing his temples. "Ugh." He sighed loud.  
>I limped over to him and smiled small. "Don't let her get to you babe." I sat beside him.<br>Eli looked over at me and took my hand in both his, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "She needs to get a fuckin life."  
>He was so tense. I know this past week has been so stressful for him, and working with Becky Baker doesn't make it any easier.<br>"Sit on the floor." I commanded him.  
>Eli moved off of the couch and sat on the floor. I remained on the couch and straddled my legs letting him rest between them. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a massage.<br>Eli groaned loud in pleasure. "Thank you blue. You know I can't resist your massages." He leaned his head back in my lap.  
>I smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.<br>"How's your knee been feeling today?" He asked as I continue to massage his tense muscles.  
>"I've been trying to ease off the crutches but it's healing quicker than I expected.<br>"Remember what the doctor said." He jumped in.  
>I sighed loud. "You're right."<br>"You excited about Brody coming over?" I asked as I continued to rub Eli's back.  
>Eli nodded. "I can't wait to see the little guy. Though I hope he is ok staying with us tonight."<br>I shrugged. "I just would like to know where Paige is going tonight. She's leaving her newly six year old boy with us overnight." That's kind of a big responsibility.  
>Eli turner over slowly placing both hands in both my knees. "We are practically a team, we can do this."<br>He stood up, picking me up and twirling me around.  
>I straddled his waist and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he spun me.<br>Once he stopped we smiled and rested foreheads both laughing.  
>I brushed my thumb over his cheek bones. "I'm in love with you Eli." I placed a kiss on his nose.<p>

XXXXX

After a fun night of Xbox, pizza and watching The Nightmare on Elm Street... Yeah Eli insisted it was ok and caved when Brody begged us to let him watch it, we tucked Brody in our pull out bed.  
>Eli and I spent the past hour fooling around.<br>I moaned as Eli sucked on my neck.  
>"Ahhhh. You're g-gonna leave a hickey." I shutter as his lips travel to my shoulder.<br>"Good. I love doing that." He mumbled into my skin.  
>I giggled and dug my nails into his back as he smoothed his hand over my breast giving it a nice squeeze.<br>Just then our door busted open revealing a scared looking Brody. Though it wasn't long that his eyes changed from fear to shock from the sight of Eli and I snuggling almost bare.  
>Eli slowly pulled away from me focusing his attention on Brody. "Everything ok buddy?" he asked.<br>Brody's jaw dropped. "Are you guys naked in there?"  
>My eyes widened looking down at my straps of my lingerie that were falling down my arms.<br>Eli shook his head as I fixed my lingerie. "No no I got boxers on and she's wearing a nightie. Is everything alright buddy?"  
>Brody ran over to our bed towards Eli and reached his little arms up.<br>Eli leaned to the side to turn on the light and picked the kid up in his arms, and placing him between us.  
>"I-I was just afraid. I had a nightmare." he whimpered.<br>I gave Eli a disapproving looks. "I told you we shouldn't have let him watch that."  
>Eli rolled his eyes at me and pulled the covers down for Brody to get under.<br>Brody got comfortable under the covers, but was still shaking a little. That poor little dearie. "Well do you want to talk about it?" I asked while gently stroking his straight short blonde hair.  
>Body shook his head and continued to tremble.<br>"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Eli chimed in.  
>Brody turned towards Eli and blushed a little. He's such a cute little shy boy. "My mommy usually rubs my back and cuddles with me." He paused and then looked at me with sad eyes. "Clare, can I cuddle with you?" He asked quietly.<br>I awed at his innocence. "I would love to." I said smiling and just when I was about to open my arms out for him, he turned to Eli.  
>"E-Eli w-will you also cuddle with me, and maybe..."<br>Eli smirked and cut him off, by pulling up the cover to his chin and placing his hand over his little back, rubbing it soothingly up and down to relax the little boy.  
>Brody smiled and leaned in to place a quick peck on Eli's cheek.<br>Eli looked so shocked, but in a good way. He lied on his side and continued rubbing Brody's back.  
>I leaned in placing a little kiss on the young boys cheek and whispered in his ear; "You're a special little boy Brody."<br>My breath tickled Brody's ear for I could hear a small giggle come out of his mouth.  
>Eli stopped and smirked at us both. "Oh, what are you laughing at?" He asked Brody with that devious smirk on his face.<br>Brody continued to giggle and hid in my arms.  
>I laughed along, letting loose of the kid.<br>He deserved some fun, especially since his mother is busy with work that she can't play with him much. Not to mention his father isn't in the picture. This poor dear deserves this kind of attention and love.  
>Brody took hold of my bicep playfully. "Clare, no! If you let go then the tickle monster might get me!" he whispered in my ear.<br>Without a warning or notice, Eli picked up the now giggly boy from me placing him on his back. His shirt had ridden up, and with that Eli held his arms down and blew a raspberry on his now exposed tummy.  
>Brody laughed even harder as Eli did this.<br>I laughed along too. I couldn't believe this side I'm seeing in Eli. He's treating this little boy as if it's his own son, and we together are almost acting as parents. Plus I really love seeing this side of Eli. It makes me think that this right here could be us when we have kids of our own.  
>Brody eventually settled down as Eli stopped tickling him. He re adjusted himself under the covers and snuggled into Eli's side, looking over at me. "Clare, can I tell you something?" He asked me tiredly.<br>I smiled. "Anything."  
>He then looked at Eli, who was now holding him securely to his side. "And Eli, can I tell you something?" He asked Eli.<br>Eli mimicked my reply.  
>Brody turned his head back at me and leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek. "I love you Clare." he said quietly and shyly batting his long eye lashes.<br>I blushed at the words. I never would have thought this one kid Eli and I babysit would really have this much affection for any of us.  
>He turned back to Eli and hugged Eli tightly, burying his head into his shoulder then pulling away to look Eli in the eyes. "Eli, I love you too. You're like a daddy."<br>Eli's eyes widened, and a smile slowly appeared on his face then gazing at my shocked face.  
>Brody yawned and laid back down under the covers curling over to me. He shut his eyes and his breaths became more settled to wear he was finally falling asleep.<br>I smiled at Eli as he did the same. We both leaned over a sleeping Brody to kiss briefly on the lips.  
>We laid down on our sides facing each other as Eli replaced his hand over the sleeping boys back, rubbing it gently, as I continued to cuddle the boy in my arms.<br>"How do you feel Eli?" I whispered.  
>I saw a single tear fall from Eli's eye.<br>"He thinks of me as a father figure. I don't know how I feel." He sniffed a tear back. "But I will say any biological father that would walk out on their son like that, should go to hell."  
>I started to cry a little.<br>"He's a beautiful boy, and I only hope he continues to stay happy even with no father in his life."  
>We both smiled through our tears and settled into bed.<br>Eli scooting closer to Brody, and rested the hand that was rubbing Brody's back over his back. He placed a kiss over his ear. "I love you too buddy." He whispered.  
>It wasn't long till sleep over took both of us.<br>I never in a million years imagined Eli and I in this sort of position, but I would never deny this moment either.

XXXXX

**Reviews please? :-)**


End file.
